Tenebrae Noctis
by Sanae Koneko
Summary: Si sientes que el mundo que te rodea luce irreal, ten cuidado, quizás sea que estás viviendo una realidad distinta a la que conocías... Unos jóvenes confundidos y una oscura amenaza sobre ellos, ¿cómo terminará todo?
1. Pesadilla y Realidades

**¡Saludos, estimados lectores! Bueno, sé que tengo otras cuantas historias pendientes por allí, ¿pero qué quieren? Las Musas han estado cantando para mí y las condenadas demandan mi atención bajo pena de no seguirme dando ideas para las demás historias si las ignoro u.u**

**En fin, pues como decía, la inspiración divina ha hecho que mi loca cabecita se pusiera a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto, así que aquí me tienen presentándoles una nueva historia, BASTANTE diferente a mis otros fics n_nU**

**Sólo aclararé que los personajes de Saint Seiya, para gran frustración mía, no me pertenecen, y una vez dicho eso, aquí los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta nueva ideación de mi mente delirante. Ojalá resulte de su agrado n_n**

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**TENEBRAE NOCTIS**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**1. ****Pesadillas y **_**Realidades**_

_Una impresionante explosión dorada iluminó por completo lo que hasta hacía unos instantes había sido una sombría habitación, como si el sol mismo hubiera brillado allí al menos durante unos momentos y después… nada._

_No había dolor, no había odio ni penas, no había más guerras, no había nada… Parecía que su alma finalmente se había liberado de su cuerpo y de cualquier otra atadura física para volver a ser uno con la energía del Universo; después de todo, la muerte no era el final de la existencia, sino sólo una transformación más y tenía la certeza de que no estaba haciendo esa transformación final él sólo; se sentía acompañado, acompañado por otros con quienes guardaba una profunda conexión y agradecía con todo su ser su presencia a su lado._

_Pero la sensación de libertad duró apenas unos instantes; y así como la paz había llegado a su espíritu de manera repentina, así mismo, con una brusquedad total, de pronto se sintió sumido en el más profundo y oscuro vacío y de nuevo volvió a ser consciente de emociones de las que por un momento llegó a sentirse liberado. La nada se convirtió en desesperación, en angustia, miedo y dolor e, irónicamente, la compañía que tan sólo instantes antes agradecía a su lado se volvió una de las peores partes de ese tormento, pues sabía que no sufría solo, sabía que aquellos, que al igual que él habían creído rozar la paz, ahora estaban sumidos en ese abismo de confusión y pena. Estaban condenados y la paz añorada se convertía sólo en una vana ilusión que jamás habría de ser conquistada… ¡Jamás!_

-¡¡NOOO!!-

El grito resonó por la pequeña habitación en medio de la oscuridad mientras que el joven que lo había emitido se sentaba de un salto en su cama respirando agitadamente y con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba sin control mientras recorría con la mirada la habitación en la que se encontraba. ¿Dónde estaba? Por un momento se sintió completamente confundido, desorientado; nada de lo que lo rodeaba le resultaba familiar y sin embargo… ¿acaso el pequeño escritorio frente a su cama, con gruesos libros sobre él, no era el mismo en el que trabajaba noche tras noche, estudiando las diversas doctrinas que discutían en la Universidad? Y el buró al lado de su cama, el abarrotado librero a un costado de la habitación, la sencilla cómoda y el tocador que amueblaban la estancia, ¿no eran suyos también?

Algo tambaleante, el joven se levantó de la cama y avanzó lentamente hasta el tocador. El espejo que sostenía no tardó en devolverle su imagen y él se observó en silencio, palpando con cuidado su rostro, como si no pudiera reconocerse, pero sabía que no había error alguno en el reflejo del espejo: allí estaba su rostro de piel blanca, delineado suavemente por los cabellos dorados que caían algo desordenados sobre sus hombros. La mirada de sus ojos color turquesa aún estaba un tanto perturbada por la confusión con la que había despertado, pero por lo demás todo estaba como siempre.

¿Dónde estaba? Al volver a formularse esa pregunta no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, burlándose de sí mismo. ¿Dónde más iba a estar? Se encontraba en Cambridge, Inglaterra, igual que lo había estado los últimos años, estudiando en una de las Universidades más antiguas y prestigiosas de todo el mundo.

El joven rubio cerró sus ojos a la vez que respiraba profundamente, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos para terminar de serenarse pero, de pronto, unos suaves golpes a su puerta hicieron que se sobresaltara.

-¿Shaka?- lo llamó una voz amable afuera de su habitación- ¿Estás bien?-

Los ojos del joven se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el pequeño despertador digital en su buró y los números luminosos de éste le indicaron que apenas pasaban algunos minutos de las 4 am.

-¡Rayos!- murmuró al darse cuenta de que su agitado despertar sin duda no había pasado desapercibido para sus compañeros de vivienda.

El joven respiró profundamente de nueva cuenta y por fin fue a abrir la puerta. Afuera, en un pequeño pasillo, de pie ante la entrada de su habitación, se encontraba otro chico de largos cabellos color lila y apacibles ojos verdes que lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- le preguntó aquel viéndolo de manera benevolente.

-Sí, otro mal sueño- admitió el rubio sonriendo apenado- Perdón por despertarte de nuevo, Mu-

-Mu no acababa de irse a dormir- refunfuñó alguien más a espaldas del pelilila.

Shaka levantó la vista para toparse con la mirada de otro joven de cortos cabellos de tono castaño claro que se encontraba recargado en la pared y cuyos ojos color esmeralda lo observaban atentamente, con cara seria.

-Disculpa, Aioria. No fue mi intención arruinar tus horas de sueño- volvió a disculparse el rubio dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

-Es la quinta pesadilla que te despierta en este mes- comentó el aludido con un suspiro a la vez que se encogía de hombros- Creo que ya debería haberme acostumbrado-

-¿Alguien quiere un té?- propuso Mu con una amable sonrisa- Voy a preparar té de jazmín-

-¿Por qué mejor no preparas café?- sugirió Aioria haciendo una mueca de desagrado por la bebida de su compañero.

-El café no calma la ansiedad, relaja el cuerpo y anima la mente- explicó Mu encogiéndose de hombros y ya dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina del departamento.

-¡Pero no me gusta el té!- protestó Aioria con cara de niño enfurruñado.

-Deberían regresar a la cama- sugirió Shaka sin poder evitar sonreír ante la conversación de los otros- No tienen por qué quedarse despiertos por mi culpa-

Pero Mu no se detuvo en su camino a la cocina y Aioria se limitó a resoplar fastidiado para luego acercarse al rubio y palmearle un hombro con rostro serio.

-Si el señor Mu dice que tomaremos té… prepararé mi propio café, ¿gustas?- le ofreció con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sería mejor que durmieras al menos un poco, dentro de unas horas tienes que ir a clases- le recordó Shaka con tono amable.

-¡Nah! Ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco, no te preocupes- Aioria entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos por detrás de su cuello y comenzó a avanzar también hacia la cocina.

-Sé quién soy y dónde estoy- dijo el rubio con voz serena- No tienen por qué seguir preocupándose por mí cada vez que tengo un mal sueño-

-Eso ya lo sé- contestó el otro deteniéndose a la vez que giraba su rostro hacia él- Pero un poco de compañía no le hace mal a nadie cuando algo nos inquieta, y tú también te has quedado despierto por mi culpa en más de una ocasión para ayudarme a estudiar, así que es lo mínimo que te debo- agregó dirigiéndole una franca sonrisa- Por eso, deja de poner excusas de una vez y vamos por tu té antes de que se enfríe, _Buda_-

-Voy justo detrás de ti, _Hipócrates_- terminó aceptando Shaka sin poder evitar sonreír a la vez que seguía los pasos de su amigo.

El departamento que los jóvenes compartían constaba de 3 dormitorios, una pequeña cocina, separada de una sala-comedor confortablemente espaciosa por una barra desayunadora, y un baño. No era demasiado grande, pero satisfacía a la perfección las necesidades de los 3 universitarios.

Los jóvenes no tardaron mucho en instalarse alrededor de la mesa del comedor, cada uno con una taza humeante ante sí. Todos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, simplemente degustando el sabor de sus respectivas bebidas, hasta que alguien se decidió a romper aquel apacible mutismo.

-¿Qué soñaste esta vez?- le preguntó Aioria a Shaka viéndolo de reojo.

-Lo mismo de siempre- suspiró el rubio con la mirada en el contenido de la taza que tenía en sus manos- Una especie de explosión, una mezcla de sentimientos demasiado reales y un oscuro abismo que parecía tenerme atrapado- el joven inspiró profundamente antes de continuar- Cuando desperté…-

-No sabías dónde estabas- lo interrumpió Aioria completando su frase y el otro asintió ligeramente con el rostro.

-No me tomó mucho tiempo orientarme- comentó Shaka con rostro serio- Sigo sin entender por qué ese sueño me deja tan confundido, pero cada vez que despierto de él todo lo que me rodea me parece completamente… irreal-

-¿Yo te parezco irreal?- lo interrogó Aioria señalándose a sí mismo y arqueando ambas cejas con expresión indignada.

-No, tú te pareces mucho a una pesadilla terriblemente realista- declaró el rubio con una ligera sonrisa, consiguiendo que su amigo lo viera con malos ojos.

Mu terminó sonriendo también ante el comentario de Shaka y la expresión que ésta dejó en Aioria; sin embargo, el rostro del pelilila no tardó en ponerse serio, después de todo, él mismo había experimentado esa sensación de _irrealidad_ de la que el rubio hablaba; le bastaba con intentar recordar lo que había vivido antes del año que ya llevaba viviendo en ese departamento con sus amigos para que le pareciera que todo no había sido más que un sueño bastante complejo.

Shaka tampoco tardó en sumirse en sus propias reflexiones. Las pesadillas que lo habían estado despertando esas últimas semanas ya se le habían presentado en otra ocasión, aproximadamente un año atrás. Por aquel entonces, sus compañeros de vivienda y él habían encontrado, cada quien por su lado, el departamento que ahora compartían. Cada uno estudiaba una carrera diversa, pero habían terminado decidiendo convivir juntos y, a pesar de ser tan diferentes entre sí, se habían hecho buenos amigos, a tal grado, que en más de una ocasión alguno de ellos había llegado a comentar que parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida. Y en realidad, Shaka estaba bien consciente de que, antes de conocerlos a ellos, los recuerdos de su mente parecían sumamente confusos y borrosos.

Aioria pudo notar fácilmente cómo sus amigos se sumían en sus pensamientos. Los conocía lo suficiente para comprender lo que los preocupaba… y también para saber que sus reflexiones no los conducirían a ningún lado, salvo a más dudas e incertidumbres, tal y como había estado ocurriendo cada vez que se sumían en ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Si me lo preguntan, andar buscando el origen de todo es lo que los ha llevado a dudar incluso de su propia existencia- comentó despreocupadamente antes de darle un largo sorbo a su café- La Teología y la Astrofísica no deberían ser estudiadas por personas de mente débil e influenciable- agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oh! Así que nosotros somos de mente débil e influenciable- exclamó Shaka con fingido interés- Pero dígame, señor galeno, ¿acaso no es más _débil e influenciable_ la mente que hace que una persona termine sintiendo comezón por todo el cuerpo luego de haber leído sobre enfermedades de la piel?-

-¡Tú también habrías terminado con comezón por todo el cuerpo luego de haber tenido que estudiar más de una docena de padecimientos dermatológicos tras varias guardias en el hospital!- protestó Aioria indignado.

-Habías descansado bien cuando estudiaste vértigo y aún así anduviste mareado por lo menos por una hora luego de haber leído sobre el tema- comentó Mu conteniendo la risa.

-Es que yo me concentro mucho en lo que estudio- murmuró Aioria desviando la mirada con rostro enfurruñado, con lo que sus amigos intercambiaron miradas sonriéndose con complicidad- ¿Alguna queja por mis métodos de estudio, _Buda_, _señor Hawking_?- los cuestionó viéndolos de reojo, con expresión seria, primero a uno y luego a otro.

-Ninguno/En absoluto- se apresuraron a responder los aludidos sin que las sonrisas hubieran desaparecido de sus rostros.

Aioria resopló fastidiado y les dio la espalda a sus compañeros para recargarse en la mesa, acomodando su cabeza entre sus brazos, pero una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro en cuanto estuvo seguro de que sus amigos no lo veían; estaba seguro de que, al menos por algunos momentos, había conseguido que las preocupaciones que los embargaban se disolvieran.

Él no los culpaba por llegar a sentir que el mundo que los rodeaba era _irreal_, después de todo, ambos se encontraban en un mundo completamente diferente al que habían conocido con anterioridad. Shaka, por ejemplo, había pasado buena parte de su vida en la India y había crecido bajo los principios budistas, pero, no obstante, conocía a la perfección las bases y formas de pensamiento del cristianismo, del judaísmo y también de la religión musulmana y varias religiones menores y había adquirido ese conocimiento no por buscar el _origen divino_ del Universo, sino pensando en una manera de conjugar las ideologías para lograr al menos una mayor armonía en la humanidad. Por otro lado, Mu había crecido en el Tíbet, siendo descendiente de una raza prácticamente extinta en la actualidad, misma que le había legado un vasto conocimiento sobre diversas áreas del saber humano y una filosofía propia bajo la cual regirse, pero él había decidido hundirse en el mundo de la ciencia para estudiar a fondo el Universo, no para negar lo que sus ancestros habían dicho, sino para unificar ambos conocimientos y de ese modo poder fortalecerlos. Ambos chicos apenas pasaban de los 21 años, pero Aioria sabía que eran dignos de admiración… y se sentía agradecido de tenerlos como amigos.

Un agradable silencio se extendió por el lugar sin que ninguno de los jóvenes hiciera algo por evitarlo. Shaka tenía la mirada sobre lo que quedaba de su ya fría bebida, mientras que Mu había recargado su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y tenía la vista en el techo del departamento. Las expresiones de ambos eran bastante serenas y era obvio que Aioria había conseguido su propósito de despejar un poco sus ideas.

El tibetano había recuperado su tranquilidad habitual. ¿En realidad era importante que una parte de su pasado le pareciera borrosa? Las amorosas memorias de una madre que había muerto mucho tiempo atrás y las historias que ella le había contado sobre un padre fallecido al que nunca conoció parecían perderse en algún lugar de su mente, pero en cambio, recordaba con claridad las lecciones que alguien más le había dado y el cariño, el respeto y la admiración que él había desarrollado por esa persona, sentimientos que aún sentía vigentes a pesar de los muchos años que tenía sin verlo. Esas lecciones habían sido el centro de su existencia cuando vivía en los indómitos paisajes del Tíbet, así que no era tan absurdo pensar que lo demás se había ido perdiendo poco a poco en su memoria con el paso del tiempo. Después, al marcharse del Tíbet, se había hundido por completo en sus estudios y no le había tomado mucha importancia a otra cosa… hasta que había conocido a los 2 chicos con lo que ahora vivía y a los que tenía el gusto de poder llamar sus amigos.

Por su parte, el hindú sabía que no tenía caso agobiarse por el pasado. Sus padres habían muerto cuando él era aún muy pequeño, así que no era de extrañarse que casi no pudiera recordarlos. Había quedado bajo el amparo de algunos familiares maternos, de orígenes anglo-hindúes, hasta que había decidido retomar las raíces totalmente inglesas de su padre mudándose al Reino Unido para completar ahí sus estudios superiores. Nunca hubo un verdadero apego emocional con su familia y él había crecido sumergiéndose en el conocimiento que algunos monjes le habían enseñado a través de sus lecciones y de la meditación y esas enseñanzas sí las recordaba, aunque los rostros de quienes se las hubieran impartido no le resultaran precisamente claros. Lo que en verdad preocupaba al rubio era el significado de las peculiares pesadillas que lo embargaban, pero al menos nunca había tenido que soportar la confusión que le dejaban en soledad. Quizás el pasado le parecía borroso y hasta irreal, pero Aioria y Mu eran completamente reales… y estaban a su lado.

Aún en silencio, ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y, por las sonrisas que sus rostros mostraban, no tuvieron dificultad para entender que habían estado pensando en algo muy similar, y luego, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, las miradas de ambos se dirigieron hacia Aioria, quien seguía recargado en la mesa y cuya respiración se había vuelto profunda y bastante regular.

-Se quedó dormido, ¿verdad?- preguntó Shaka con voz suave y aún viendo a su amigo, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-No había dormido nada en toda la noche- contestó Mu sin dejar de sonreír, en un tono de voz similar y también con la mirada en Aioria- Aunque no lo demostró, estaba muy cansado, a tal grado, que ni siquiera notó que le cambié su café normal por otro descafeinado-

Los dos jóvenes volvieron a intercambiar miradas sonriéndose y de nuevo cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos, dejando que el silencio volviera a reinar en la habitación. A ninguno le desagradaba esa calma silenciosa, de hecho, les resultaba de verdad reconfortante estar simplemente así, disfrutando en silencio de la compañía del otro. Ni siquiera sintieron cómo siguió pasando el tiempo hasta que los primeros indicios de los rayos del sol comenzaron a teñir el cielo que se veía por una ventana cercana.

-¿A qué hora es la clase de Aioria?- preguntó Mu viendo con algo de pena a su aún durmiente amigo y consiguiendo que Shaka volteara a ver un reloj de pared en la cocina que indicaba que eran las 6:30.

-Faltan 30 minutos para tu clase, _Hipócrates_- dijo con voz fuerte, aunque también con rostro apenado.

-¿Eh?- Aioria levantó la cabeza aún con cara de sueño y sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato al mismo reloj que el rubio hubiera consultado- ¡¡Demonios!!- exclamó al ver la hora y no tardó en salir corriendo rumbo a su habitación para ir a alistarse.

-¿Crees que le dé tiempo?- le preguntó Mu al hindú, viendo cómo éste se levantaba también de la mesa para dirigirse a la pequeña cocina.

-Le sobra- respondió él tranquilamente a la vez que iba preparar algo de café.

Y Shaka no se equivocaba, pues durante los siguientes 15 minutos, Aioria se arregló a toda velocidad hasta que estuvo listo para salir del departamento, con todo y un vaso térmico de buen tamaño lleno con café bien cargado, cortesía del hindú, y finalmente salió a toda prisa, con lo que por poco atropella a un joven de cabellos castaños un tanto largos, que justamente estaba por tocar a la puerta del departamento de los chicos y que de no haber tenido buenos reflejos hubiera terminado siendo arrollado.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas, Aioria!- protestó aún pegado a la pared, luego de haber tenido que brincar a un lado para esquivar al mencionado.

-¡Perdón, Bian!- se disculpó Aioria apenas volteando lo suficiente para ver al chico y sin detenerse en su apresurada salida.

-Ese choque les hubiera dolido a ambos- comentó Mu asomándose a la puerta y viendo con una sonrisa a su joven vecino, otro universitario un par de años menor que ellos, que no se había movido de dónde estaba- ¿Necesitas algo, Bian?-

-Buen día, Mu- saludó el aludido sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza- Sí, verás, lo que pasa es que… se me descompuso mi cafetera y… quería ver si ustedes podrían…-

-Hay café caliente en la cocina, tazas limpias en el fregadero, azúcar en la alacena y leche y crema en el refrigerador- intervino Shaka desde atrás del tibetano- Sabes dónde está todo, Bian, sólo, por favor, no dejes desorden antes de irte a tus clases de Biología Marina- le pidió con un tono que parecía dejar en claro que algo así ya había ocurrido antes y luego volteó a ver al pelilila- Mu, ¿te molesta que me bañe primero? Tengo clase a las 8-

-Tómate tu tiempo, yo entro hasta las 10- asintió el aludido a la vez que dejaba pasar al visitante.

-De verdad que me da curiosidad cómo es la vida que llevan un astrofísico, un teólogo y un médico que viven bajo el mismo techo- comentó Bian viendo cómo Shaka se alejaba, internándose en el departamento.

-No es nada del otro mundo- contestó Mu sonriendo despreocupadamente- Aunque te aseguro que siempre hay temas para conversar y debatir- agregó sonriendo con más ganas.

Unos 10 minutos después, Aioria entraba respirando agitadamente al aula en la que tenía su primera clase del día, luego de la bendita carrera que había tenido que realizar desde su departamento, y esa mañana de verdad que se sentía agradecido por la velocidad y agilidad que había ganado luego de toda una vida de ejercitarse diariamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó de pronto alguien, mientras él continuaba intentando recuperar el aliento, recargado en la puerta del salón.

Aioria levantó la mirada para toparse con un joven alto y delgado, de cortos cabellos rubios y ondulados y ojos color miel, que se había acercado a él y lo observaba atentamente.

-Estoy… bien… gracias- le respondió aún intentando regularizar su frecuencia respiratoria- ¿Te conozco?- le preguntó en cuanto se hubo recuperado un poco.

-Resulta que ya no eres el único griego de la clase, _Hipócrates_- se adelantó a responder otro joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes acercándose a ellos desde su asiento- El chico nuevo también viene de Grecia-

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó Aioria fijando su mirada en el alumno nuevo- ¡Genial! ¿De qué parte eres?-

-Nací en una pequeña isla de las Cícladas, pero luego me fui a vivir a la prefectura de Fócida, en Grecia Central- respondió el joven con una agradable sonrisa.

-¡Vaya!- Aioria le devolvió la sonrisa de buena gana- Yo había vivido toda mi vida en Atenas antes de venir a estudiar aquí. Es genial encontrar a un compatriota tan lejos- comentó a la vez que le tendía la mano a su nuevo compañero- Me llamo Aioria Nenidis, es un gusto conocerte-

El joven de los ojos color miel observó la mano que le tendían durante algunos segundos antes de responder el saludo.

-Licio Deligiannis, el placer es mío-

Ambos se sostuvieron la mano durante apenas unos momentos, pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para que una extraña sensación invadiera por completo a Aioria, quien fijó sus ojos en el chico nuevo con mirada un tanto sorprendida, pero aquél se limitó a sonreírle sin inmutarse.

-¡Ay! Si todos los griegos son como ustedes dos, ya sé dónde pasaré mis próximas vacaciones- comentó en eso una joven de largos y rizados cabellos castaños que se había acercado a ellos mientras se presentaban y favoreciendo que ambos se soltaran.

-No por nada las estatuas de los atletas griegos se hicieron famosas, Alice- declaró Aioria sonriéndole entretenido y procurando ignorar esa peculiar sensación que había creído sentir por unos instantes.

-Sí, sí, sí. Ya sabemos que Grecia es la cuna de todo lo bueno del mundo, así que no tienes que recordárnoslo- intervino el joven de cabellos negros con fingida y sobreactuada exasperación- Espero que tú no quieras darnos también lecciones de historia como el señor _Grecia es lo Máximo_, aquí presente- le dijo a Licio, poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio a la vez que señalaba a Aioria con gesto despectivo.

-¿Acaso hay necesidad de recordarle a alguien todo lo que le legó Grecia a la humanidad?- se limitó a contestar el alumno nuevo sonriendo con orgullo- Artes y ciencias, incluida la medicina, fueron verdaderos regalos que los Dioses les hicieron a los griegos y ellos se los dieron al mundo- declaró con expresión dramática.

-Venerados sean Apolo, Asclepio, Higía, Egle, Yaso y Panacea por darnos a los simples mortales la ciencia y el arte de la medicina- lo siguió Aioria en tono solemne.

-Loados sean cada uno de ellos- terminó Licio poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón y con una expresión demasiado convincente de seriedad en su rostro.

Mientras ellos hablaban, la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían congregado en torno a ellos, pero la llegada de su maestro hizo que todos se dirigieran rápidamente a sus respectivos lugares, con excepción del nuevo alumno, quien se quedó hablando algunas cosas con él antes de ocupar su propio puesto y mientras duró esa breve conversación, las miradas del resto de los estudiantes se mantuvo fija en el recién llegado, incluyendo la de Aioria.

Algo había en Licio que resultaba terriblemente atrayente y no se trataba sólo del hecho de que bien habría podido modelar para una estatua o un cuadro del bello Adonis; algo había en él que hacía de su presencia algo agradable… al mismo tiempo que completamente avasalladora.

Casi sin proponérselo, Aioria se sujetó la mano que su nuevo compañero había estrechado, intentando recordar aquella peculiar sensación que lo había invadido mientras duraba el contacto con él. ¿Qué había sido eso? Licio le sonreía mientras sujetaba su mano y sin embargo, desde el primer roce con su piel, Aioria había sentido que su cuerpo se estremecía sobrecogido.

Los ojos esmeralda del griego siguieron a su compatriota mientras él se dirigía a su asiento. Al llegar allí, como si hubiera sido consciente de la mirada sobre él, Licio volteó a ver a Aioria y le sonrió amigablemente. Aioria le devolvió el gesto con calma pero, en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, hubiera jurado sentir una ligera opresión sobre su estómago.

Aioria procuró centrar su atención en su maestro en cuanto este empezó a hablar, intentando ignorar esas extrañas sensaciones, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no eran otra cosa que productos de su imaginación, pero no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho para sujetar por encima de su ropa una medalla de oro que colgaba de su cuello. No necesitaba verla para saber que de un lado tenía tallada en relieve el símbolo que identificaba al signo de Leo, mientras que al reverso tenía grabada una "A"; y le bastó con sentirla para recordar de inmediato que otra persona usaba en ese preciso momento otra medalla muy similar a esa, pero con el símbolo del signo de Sagitario en lugar del de Leo.

El joven griego sonrió ligeramente al pensar en su hermano mayor. Cientos de kilómetros los separaban, pero aún así sabía que podía contar con él en todo momento. Sin duda, saber eso era lo que evitaba que la sensación de _irrealidad_ que embargaba a sus amigos se apoderara también de él, porque en más de una ocasión, al intentar pensar en el pasado, sus recuerdos le habían parecido terriblemente borrosos, pero el rostro de su hermano se mantenía claro, al igual que el cariño y la admiración que le tenía y todo lo que él le había enseñado siempre. Esos recuerdos le daban fortaleza y más de una vez se había aferrado a ellos con desesperación, porque Shaka no era el único que había tenido pesadillas en ese tiempo; Aioria también había experimentado sueños que lo llenaban de angustia y lo hacían despertar sobresaltado. Pero él no soñaba con explosiones ni vacíos. Su peor pesadilla, aquella que hacía que su corazón latiera dolorosamente más rápido, era en la que su hermano no estaba y lo que la hacía tan espantosa… era que prácticamente podía palparla como algo muy, muy real.

-Qué tonterías estás pensando- se dijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que esos simples pensamientos estaban consiguiendo que se exaltara- Aioros está en Grecia y yo estoy aquí… ignorando una clase de cardiología- se reprochó al darse cuenta de que se había perdido buena parte de la explicación que su maestro estaba dando sobre las anomalías congénitas del corazón- ¡Rayos!- murmuró apresurándose a tomar nota del resto de lo que el médico docente le decía a la clase.

Y mientras Aioria se centraba por fin en las palabras del catedrático, una fila por detrás y varios asientos a un lado de la hilera en la que se encontraba, Licio mantenía sus ojos de color miel sobre él a la vez que se limpiaba con un pañuelo la mano con la que había estrechado a su compatriota.

-Todo sea por un bien mayor- se dijo a sí mismo en cuanto terminó con lo que hacía, para después sacudirse discretamente el hombro sobre el que su otro compañero hubiera recargado su mano- _Yo ya he cumplido con esta parte de mi misión, eso me pone a la cabeza, ¿cierto?_ - agregó con tono arrogante sólo en su mente, como si estuviera hablando con alguien más y, desde diversos y distantes puntos, otras voces respondieron también en su mente con resoplidos molestos o con ligeras sonrisas despreocupadas- _Más les vale que ustedes hagan lo mismo lo más pronto posible_- instó a quienes habían respondido con tono serio- La verdadera pesadilla apenas está por comentar- finalizó en un suave susurro sin que su mirada se hubiera desviado ni un momento de Aioria.

__________

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algo confuso? No se preocupen, las cosas irán tomando forma poco a poco… espero. Je, no, ya en serio, hay un motivo para que haya empezado de este modo con la historia, sólo ténganme un poquito de paciencia, por favor n_nU**

**Espero sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones. De verdad deseo que este nuevo fic resulte de su agrado, pero pues son ustedes los que dirán si le ven futuro o no. Que estén muy bien. Hasta la próxima n_n**


	2. Sensaciones

**¡Saludos nuevamente! Bien, pues aquí me tienen otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo proyecto que decidí comenzar. Sé que puede resultar algo extraño, pero bueno, para quienes conocen mis otros fics, supongo que ya habrán notado que antes de empezar de lleno con la acción me gusta plantear bien algunas cosas, así que por favor ténganme paciencia n_nU**

**YuukoMidna****, ****sun_11****, ****Leika-kannon****, ****ELI251****, ****Alfa Lazcares****, ****Angel de Acuario****, ****Minelava****, ****AsakuCullen****, ****Dama de las Estrellas****, ****Fille-Lune****,** **Sunrise Spirit****, ****Gabe Logan****, ****Sol angel dpl****:** ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews! Aún tenía algunas dudas al publicar este fic, así que me hace feliz saber que les resulte de interés n.n

**ELI251**: Sobre tu pregunta, nop, este fic no es yaoi y lamento decirte que Shaka no se llevará todo el protagonismo. Espero no decepcionarte por ello n_nU

**Minelava**: Qué gusto que te esté interesando este fic y en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre Licio… no lo sé, supongo que sólo el tiempo podrá darnos la respuesta a esa interrogante n.n Como bien pensaste, el protagonismo no recaerá completamente en el santo de Virgo, ojalá que eso no te decepcione; y sobre tu petición… ya veremos qué puede hacerse. Que estés muy bien. Saludos n_n

**En fin, creo que emocioné escribiendo, así que espero no les moleste la extensión del capítulo y ojalá que resulte de su agrado n_n**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**2. ****Sensaciones**

**Atenas, Grecia**

En pleno centro de la famosa capital helénica, 2 jóvenes arqueólogos conversaban animadamente en una espaciosa oficina del Museo de la Acrópolis. Pocos días atrás, unas antiguas ruinas habían sido descubiertas por casualidad tras un derrumbe en una zona montañosa de la región de Ática y ellos 2 habían sido elegidos para dirigir las excavaciones que allí se llevarían a cabo, lo cual significaba un logro gigantesco para ambos, sobre todo considerando su edad.

-¿Emocionado con la noticia, Aioros?- le preguntó uno de ellos, un hombre de largos cabellos azules y ojos verdes, a su compañero, otro joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda que parecía aún no haber terminado de asimilar la grandiosa misión que les habían asignado.

-Podría tratarse del descubrimiento del siglo, Saga- contestó el aludido sin poder dejar de sonreír- Es genial que los directivos del museo nos hayan dado esta oportunidad-

-También podría resultar no ser la gran cosa- comentó el peliazul con rostro reflexivo.

-¡Oh, vamos, no seas negativo!- protestó Aioros sin que su estado de ánimo decayera- Todos los arqueólogos de Grecia y de prácticamente todo el mundo añoraban hacerse cargo de esta misión. Pero ya que fue un descubrimiento incidental, el gobierno griego tenía el derecho de nombrar a quien quisiera. Fue una verdadera suerte que nos hayan considerado-

-No creo en la suerte- comentó Saga con un suspiro.

-Mereces ser reconocido para un trabajo como este, Saga- insistió el castaño viendo a su amigo con una amable sonrisa- Mereces que te pasen cosas buenas-

El peliazul fijó la mirada de sus ojos verdes en los de su camarada, quien le sostuvo la mirada sin dejar de sonreírle, consiguiendo que Saga terminara por esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-Disculpa, no es que quiera ser negativo, es sólo que… no sé, cuando me pasan cosas como estas siento que de verdad no las merezco-

-Supongo que en realidad yo tampoco tengo tantos méritos para un honor como el que nos están ofreciendo, pero por eso mismo sólo nos queda poner todo nuestro empeño y dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos, ¿no crees?- comentó Aioros viéndolo con benevolencia.

-Amén, compañero- contestó Saga sonriéndole con más entusiasmo- Te juro que hay días en que de verdad envidio tus ánimos-

-Tú también tienes lo tuyo- le aseguró el castaño sonriendo entretenido- Pero bueno, ¿no será que quizás tu preocupación radica en parte en el resto del equipo que va a acompañarnos?- le preguntó viéndolo detenidamente- Ya sabes que como se encontraron algunos antiguos restos humanos en la zona, un antropólogo vendrá con nosotros y… bueno…-

-Habiendo tantos otros antropólogos en el mundo, tuvieron que nombrarlo a _él_- terminó Saga suspirando resignado- No me preocupa que ese tonto esté en este trabajo con nosotros, pero no te aseguro una armonía perfecta mientras esto dure-

-No me digas que ya volvieron a discutir- exclamó Aioros con una ligera sonrisa- ¿No acaba de llegar apenas ayer desde América?-

-Sí, y lo primero que hizo fue anotarme en una cita doble con unas gemelas que acababa de conocer en un bar del aeropuerto, ¿puedes creerlo?-

-¡Jo! ¿De veras?- lo interrogó Aioros divertido.

-¡No es gracioso!- protestó Saga indignado- Llevábamos 3 meses sin vernos mientras él trabajaba en el extranjero y lo primero que hizo en cuanto llegó a casa fue decir: _"Brother, prepárate, esta noche nos vamos de juerga con unas hermosas gemelas"_. ¡Ni siquiera se preocupó por averiguar si yo tenía otros planes o no!-

-¿Y cómo estuvo la cita?- preguntó el castaño intentando contener la risa ante la expresión de su amigo.

-¡Ese no es el punto, Aioros!- insistió Saga a la vez que un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas- La cosa es que… hay días en que de verdad no entiendo qué rayos tiene mi hermano en su cabeza- los ojos verdes del peliazul se ensombrecieron ligeramente a la vez que una amarga sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- A veces discutimos por la más mínima tontería y luego, así no más, de repente está haciendo algo como para tratar de… compensarme por algo o qué se yo-

-Quizás así sea- comentó Aioros con rostro serio- Sus padres viajaban mucho, así que aún desde antes de que ellos murieran, y a pesar de la mínima diferencia de edades entre ustedes, tú siempre cargaste con el peso de ser _"el hermano mayor"_ y con todas las responsabilidades que eso conlleva-

-Lo sé, pero he estado muy, muy, muy lejos de ser un hermano ideal, así que es absurdo que él esté intentando enmendar algo. En todo caso, a últimas han sido mis fallos los que han llegado a distanciarnos-

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Kanon te quiere y se preocupa por ti y eso no pasaría si tú hubieras sido tan terrible como dices- opinó Aioros sonriéndole de manera reconfortante.

-No lo sé, Aioros, es que hay días en que parece que una enorme barrera se interpone entre nosotros y ni siquiera sé cómo es que ha llegado ahí- susurró Saga con voz ahogada.

El castaño suspiró profundamente ante lo dicho por su amigo. Llevaban apenas un año trabajando juntos en las excavaciones y restauraciones coordinadas por diversos museos griegos, pero ambos estaban conscientes de que ya se habían conocido en algún momento previo de sus vidas. Eran sólo recuerdos vagos en un lugar que a ambos les parecía bastante borroso, pero los dos lo sentían, sentían que se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida y se apreciaban mutuamente, por lo que las preocupaciones de uno no le resultaban indiferentes al otro.

-Si sientes que hay una barrera entre Kanon y tú, aunque no sepas cómo es que se creó, depende de ustedes intentar derrumbarla y alguien tiene que dar el primer paso- le dijo Aioros al peliazul con voz suave.

-Lo sé, es sólo que no es algo sencillo- respondió Saga desviando ligeramente la mirada.

-No digo que lo sea. Las cosas que de verdad valen la pena rara vez resultan sencillas- declaró el castaño con voz reconfortante- A veces experimentados sentimientos, sensaciones o emociones difíciles de comprender, pero no podemos dejar que nos impidan vivir con plenitud-

Esta vez fue Saga quien suspiró profundamente ante lo dicho por su amigo. No cabía duda de que ellos dos se conocían bastante bien el uno al otro, por eso no le costó comprender a lo que el castaño se refería, pues a pesar de los ánimos y el buen humor que Aioros solía mostrar, Saga sabía bien que él cargaba con sus propias preocupaciones a cuestas; estaba bien consciente de que para Aioros, esas _sensaciones_ _difíciles de comprender _se manifestaban como un sentimiento de _vacío_ que lo aquejaba constantemente y que, por alguna razón, hacía que el peliazul se sintiera terriblemente mal cuando su amigo lo experimentaba.

Un _vacío_… Involuntariamente, Aioros había pensado en esa extraña sensación que solía acosarlo cuando se detenía a pensar en el pasado, como si él simplemente no hubiera existido durante un tiempo en el que infinidad de recuerdos y emociones parecían haber sido reemplazadas simplemente por un profundo abismo de nada. Y aún con aquellas ideas en la mente, sin detenerse a pensarlo, los dedos de su mano derecha se cerraron alrededor de una medalla de oro que llevaba bajo su camisa, la muestra más palpable con la que contaba para saber que su vida no era sólo un _vacío_.

-Seguro que nos irá bien con este nuevo proyecto- dijo de pronto Saga, a la vez que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Aioros- Quien sabe, quizás tengas razón y resulte ser _"el descubrimiento del siglo"_- agregó sonriendo con más ánimos de los que experimentaba hasta tan sólo unos minutos antes.

-¡Oh, sí! Seguro que este trabajo será realmente gratificante- coincidió Aioros devolviéndole la sonrisa al peliazul y regresando al momento presente- Gracias, Saga- agregó con voz más suave, entendiendo las intenciones de su amigo.

-¿Pero por qué demonios me das las gracias?- preguntó Saga entre risas- Soy yo el que debe agradecerte por muchas cosas, Aioros-

-¡Ay, pero qué lindos son ustedes dos!- dijo de pronto una voz varonil con tono burlón haciendo que ambos arqueólogos voltearan de inmediato hacia la entrada de la oficina, donde otro hombre joven, que parecía el vivo retrato de Saga, los veía con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Kanon- le espetó Saga viéndolo con malos ojos.

-¡Ay, qué delicado! Si sólo los escuché por casualidad- protestó el recién llegado encogiéndose de hombros sin inmutarse- Yo sólo venía a verlos para presentarles a la hermosa reportera que estará al pendiente de lo que encontremos en esas mentadas ruinas para presentarlo al público- explicó a la vez que se hacía a un lado para cederle el paso a una bonita joven de largos cabellos rubios que se encontraba afuera de la habitación.

-Buenos días, soy Tethys Agger- se presentó la chica sonriéndoles amablemente- Es un verdadero placer conocer a los jóvenes arqueólogos encargados de esta interesante misión-

-Le aseguro que el placer es todo nuestro, señorita Agger- le devolvió el saludo el peliazul- Yo soy Saga Sifakis-

La rubia pareció sorprender un poco al ver a Saga y sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato en Kanon, que seguía a su lado cerca de la puerta.

-¡Ah, cierto! Olvidé decirle que mi hermano y yo somos gemelos- dijo Kanon sonriendo despreocupadamente ante la expresión de la chica- Aunque claro, no es algo que no pueda notarse a simple vista-

-¿Ya se conocían?- les preguntó Aioros a los recién llegados, al notar la familiaridad con la que parecían tratarse.

-Nop, acabamos de conocernos tendrá cosa de media hora en la entrada del Museo- declaró Kanon con tranquilidad- Aunque quizás nos conocimos en otra vida- agregó con sus ojos puestos en la rubia y dirigiéndole una agradable sonrisa- Al menos yo tuve esa impresión desde el primer instante en que la vi-

-Seguramente eso le dice a todas las chicas, señor Sifakis- comentó Tethys sonriendo entretenida.

-¡Oh, claro que no! Usted es la primera chica a la que le digo algo así- declaró Kanon fingiendo indignación- Y en todo caso… sólo se lo habría dicho a quienes me interesaran- agregó sonriéndole con picardía.

-Eres un descarado, Kanon- murmuró Saga viéndolo con malos ojos, pero su gemelo se limitó a guiñarle un ojo sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-¿Le interesa la arqueología, señorita Agger?- le preguntó por su parte Aioros a la joven, quien veía interesada a los gemelos.

-Me fascinan las civilizaciones antiguas- respondió ella con entusiasmo, centrando su atención en el castaño.

-¡Oh! Perdón, olvidé presentarme- exclamó de pronto Aioros cayendo en cuenta de su error- Yo soy Aioros Nenidis- dijo tendiéndole su mano a la joven, quien no dudó en estrechársela.

-Un placer, señor Nenidis. ¡Ah! Sifakis y Nenidis- exclamó de pronto la rubia- ¡Ustedes se encargaron de las últimas restauraciones que se hicieron en la metopa este del Partenón y en las Cariátides del Erecteion! Ahora me resulta claro por qué fueron ustedes los nombrados para la exploración de las ruinas recién descubiertas-

-No es que hayamos hecho gran cosa- comentó Aioros con humildad, sonriendo con una mano tras su cabeza.

-Es verdad. Había otros arqueólogos con más años de experiencia que nosotros, pero bueno, se agradece la confianza que nos han otorgado- comentó Saga con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡¿Pero qué dicen?! Arqueólogos de todo el mundo comentan que hicieron un trabajo grandioso. Me imagino que debe resultar muy gratificante para ustedes adentrarse así en el pasado de su propia cultura- comentó la chica entusiasmada- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ustedes siempre han trabajado en la región de Ática, así que sus principales trabajos han sido sobre todo en monumentos dedicados a la Diosa Atenea, ¿verdad?-

-Así es. Pero bueno, ya que ambos somos atenienses, le aseguro que ha sido un trabajo realmente satisfactorio para nosotros- declaró Aioros con decisión y Saga asintió con el rostro dándole la razón.

-Atenea es sin duda una deidad fascinante- comentó el mayor de los gemelos sonriendo ligeramente.

-La Diosa de la Sabiduría, la Estrategia y la Guerra Justa; la hija favorita de Zeus- enumeró la reportera- Supongo que sin duda debe resultar de interés; más aún para quienes han nacido en las tierras que, según los mitos, ella misma protegió-

-Por su tono de voz, deduzco que Atenea está lejos de ser su Diosa favorita- opinó Saga viendo detenidamente a la joven y captando algo en el modo en que la joven decía las cosas.

-Bueno, no digo que no resulte fascinante- se apresuró a aclarar la chica- Además, aún cuando ya llevo muchos años viviendo en Grecia, lo cierto es que soy extranjera, así que quizás tenga una perspectiva diferente a la de ustedes sobre la Mitología Griega. Aunque… en realidad yo también he llegado a sentir fascinación por una de esas deidades mitológicas- agregó sonriendo animadamente.

-¿Por cuál?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos y Aioros.

-Por Poseidón- respondió la rubia sin desprenderse de sus ánimos.

-¡Oh! Así que se siente fascinada por el Señor de los Mares, los Terremotos y los Caballos- exclamó Kanon interesado- Un Dios digno de reconocimiento-

-Sí, aunque Atenea le ganó el patronazgo sobre Atenas- intervino Aioros como no queriendo la cosa.

-Sí, es cierto, pero aún ahora, ¿acaso alguien puede controlar los mares o los terremotos? Incluso un caballo desbocado no es fácil de contener- sentenció Kanon seriamente- Poseidón simboliza fuerzas incontrolables de la naturaleza. Por eso es fascinante a su propia manera-

Saga frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el comentario de su gemelo, pero se ahorró su opinión al respecto. Le resultaba bastante claro que lo que su hermano en verdad admirada era el poder. Ya en varias ocasiones habían discutido sobre temas al respecto, pero por algún motivo esas conversaciones parecían tocar una fibra muy sensible en ambos y Saga no quería iniciar un nuevo problema entre ellos justo antes de empezar con el trabajo que tenían por delante.

Kanon, por su parte, no tuvo dificultad para notar el gesto de su hermano y no pudo evitar morderse ligeramente los labios al darse cuenta del significado que su gemelo sin duda había hallado en sus palabras. En realidad siempre había disfrutado hacerlo rabiar, pero sabía perfectamente que había temas que no podía tratar tan a la ligera… aún cuando ninguno comprendiera del todo por qué les resultaban tan incómodos.

-¿Viajará con nosotros al sitio de excavación, señorita Agger?- le preguntó Aioros a la reportera al notar la tensión que de pronto parecía haber surgido entre los gemelos y procurando desviar el tema.

-Ah… sí, claro, no quiero perderme nada- contestó la joven captando la intención del castaño y desviando su atención de los dos hermanos- Me gustaría poder hacer algunas tomas de los descubrimientos que se vayan haciendo y tomar nota de todo- explicó tan entusiasta como al principio- Estoy segura de que esas ruinas deben guardar grandes secretos de la antigüedad-

-Hay secretos que simplemente no deberían ser revelados- dijo de pronto una melodiosa voz femenina a espaldas de la rubia, haciendo que ésta se sobresaltaba a la vez que giraba para ver a quien había hablado.

Y allí, de pie justo en el umbral de la puerta, se encontraba una hermosa y menuda joven de piel blanca, largos y ondulados cabellos rubios y unos bellísimos ojos color miel que observaba a los presentes en la habitación con mirada analítica.

Un tenso silencio se hizo de pronto en aquella oficina ante la llegada de esa joven. Los ojos de los 3 jóvenes y de la reportera habían quedado fijos en la recién llegada, mientras que ella los recorría detenidamente con la mirada, con un gesto altivo en su rostro.

-Vaya, qué modales los míos- dijo de pronto la chica, rompiendo el silencio- Disculpen mi abrupta llegada. Soy Delia Deligiannis y estoy aquí para ayudarlos a organizar su expedición-

Ninguno de los presentes supo qué decir ante las palabras de la muchacha. Parecía aún muy joven, pero su comportamiento parecía el de alguien mucho mayor de la edad que aparentaba.

-Supongo que les extraña que alguien tan joven esté involucrado en la organización de este proyecto- comentó la chica entendiendo lo que las expresiones de los otros significaban- Pero bueno, mi familia está contribuyendo de manera notable con el financiamiento de esta expedición, así que los directivos del Museo no me negaron poder participar en ella- explicó con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

-Con todo respeto, señorita Deligiannis- habló finalmente Saga cuidando la manera en que decía las cosas- Pero no creo que el sitio de una excavación arqueológica sea sitio para…-

-No será la primera expedición de este tipo a la que acudo- lo interrumpió la joven dirigiéndole una mirada desdeñosa, que por alguna razón consiguió que el mayor de los gemelos experimentara una extraña opresión en su estómago- He acompañado a muchos otros arqueólogos y antropólogos, sobre todo en las investigaciones que han realizado en lo que una vez fuera la región de Jonia-

Tanto Aioros como los gemelos abrieron bien grandes los ojos ante las palabras de la chica. Hablaba con tal seguridad que era imposible considerar siquiera que pudiera estar mintiendo.

-Les aseguro que no los haré perder el tiempo mientras trabajan- declaró Delia Deligiannis acomodándose su rubia cabellera sin inmutarse por la expresión de los demás- Sólo espero que ustedes estén preparados para actuar a la altura de las circunstancias- agregó atravesándolos con la mirada.

-Le aseguro que haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo porque así sea- prometió Aioros con voz firme.

-No tendrá ninguna queja de nosotros- dijeron al mismo tiempo Saga y Kanon, sorprendiéndose mutuamente por haber hablado de manera tan coordinada.

-Eso espero- comentó la joven dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación- Estaré al pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesiten- les aseguró sin voltear a verlos y ya alejándose por uno de los pasillos del lugar- Pero quién sabe… quizás sean ustedes los que pronto tendrán motivos de sobra para quejarse y lamentarse- susurró a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa carente de emoción, sin que ningunos de los involucrados en la expedición alcanzaran ya a escucharla.

Apenas se hubo perdido de vista alejándose por el pasillo, Tethys se abrazó a sí misma a la vez que respiraba profundamente, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento durante el tiempo en que aquella singular joven hubiera estado con ellos.

-Esa tipa me puso los nervios de punta- comentó abrazándose con fuerza.

Aioros y los gemelos observaron a la reportera en silencio, pero les bastó intercambiar algunas miradas entre ellos para comprender que cada uno había experimentado una sensación similar. No sabían por qué, pero Delia Deligiannis había conseguido ponerlos más que nerviosos con su sola presencia.

-Si esa _señorita_ viene con nosotros, no cabe duda de que nos espera un largo y arduo trabajo- comentó Kanon apretándose ligeramente sus sienes.

-De cualquier forma iba a serlo sólo por tenerte cerca- murmuró Saga viéndolo de reojo.

-Yo también te quiero, hermano- le respondió su gemelo viéndolo con malos ojos.

Aioros sonrió ante la actitud de sus compañeros, pero no pudo evitar volver a sujetar la medalla que llevaba bajo su camisa. No estaba seguro de si había sido por la inquietante presencia de Delia, pero por algún motivo se había quedado con un mal presentimiento.

-_Espero que tú sólo tengas que estarte preocupando por aprobar todas tus materias y no por ningún otro motivo, hermanito_- pensó para sí mismo con la mente puesta a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

-Aioria debe estar más que bien, Aioros- le aseguró Saga al notar la manera en que su amigo aferraba la medalla bajo su ropa y al mismo tiempo que le palmeaba suavemente el hombro, consiguiendo que el castaño hasta respingara debido a lo centrado que estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

Aioros sonrió ligeramente ante lo dicho por el peliazul y asintió con el rostro, pero algo en su interior no parecía estar del todo de acuerdo.

-Quién sabe- comentó de pronto Kanon con una mano en el mentón y con rostro reflexivo- He escuchado por allí que los estudiantes de medicina hacen las bromas más pesadas y las fiestas más salvajes para desahogar todo el estrés que les genera su carrera-

-Kanon, no estás siendo de ayuda- lo reprendió Saga viéndolo con malos ojos.

-¡Oh, bueno, yo sólo decía!- se disculpó el gemelo menor encogiéndose de hombros- De cualquier forma, aunque algo le pasara, la mayoría de sus maestros son médicos así que contara rápidamente con toda la asistencia que necesite-

-¡Kanon!- intentó callarlo Saga fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?!- protestó el aludido ahogando una sonrisa traviesa- Velo por el lado bueno, Aioros, al menos tu hermanito está en constante contacto contigo, no como otros ingratos que de repente se toman un dizque año sabático y se van de trotamundos a donde los lleve el viento- comentó seriamente.

-¿No te mordiste la lengua?- le preguntó Saga viéndolo arqueando una ceja.

-Yo nunca me he tomado un año sabático, yo sólo me voy de trotamundos cuando se me da la gana- explicó Kanon con todo el cinismo del mundo- Y ni vayas a decir que me extrañas porque hasta te da gusto que me vaya- agregó viendo con malos ojos a su gemelo- ¡Ah, pero claro! Si se trata de tu adorado hermanito pequeño la cosa cambia, ¿verdad?-

-Es 8 años menor que tú y al menos tiene la decencia de avisarme a dónde va- respondió el gemelo mayor sin inmutarse.

-Seh, como digas. Para que no te quejes, te aviso entonces que ya le había prometido a la señorita Agger que la llevaría a recorrer la ciudad, así que ya me verás cuando regrese- anunció Kanon a la vez que le ofrecía su brazo a Tethys, quien sólo se había quedado observando la escena en silencio y conteniendo la risa- ¿Nos vamos?-

-Sí, claro- aceptó la rubia sonriendo animadamente y aceptando el apoyo que el peliazul le ofrecía- Un placer conocerlos, nos vemos después- se despidió de los jóvenes arqueólogos ya encaminándose a la puerta con Kanon.

Saga respiró hondamente en cuanto su gemelo abandonó la habitación con la reportera, mientras que Aioros se limitó a observarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te juro que no sé quién me da más dolores de cabeza- comentó el peliazul tallándose el rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

Aioros le sonrió de manera reconfortante, comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Aioria y él siempre se habían llevado bien, pero aún así, había días en que ser _el hermano mayor_ suponía un gran peso sobre sus hombros y Saga estaba en su misma posición, ambos habían tenido que cumplir con ese papel tras la muerte de sus respectivos padres, muchos años atrás, pero claro, Saga había tenido que lidiar con 2 _hermanitos_ y no sólo con uno.

-¿No te has comunicado con él?- le preguntó el castaño a su amigo viéndolo de manera comprensiva.

-Sé que llegó con bien a París hace un par de horas, luego de haber estado varios días de aquí para allá por las costas del Mediterráneo- explicó Saga entre suspiros- Pero, aunque me duela reconocerlo, Kanon tiene razón, ese pequeño ingrato no se dignará a tener una conversación decente conmigo hasta que se haya quedado sin dinero y llame diciendo algo como: _"Saga, sabes que siempre has sido mi hermano favorito y que siempre te he admirado, ¿verdad? Y ya tú siempre te has preocupado taaanto por mí…"_-

Aioros rió de buena gana ante la imitación que el peliazul hacía de su hermano menor. Sabía bien que entre ellos dos no había un lazo de sangre como entre los gemelos, pero aún cuando sólo eran hermanos adoptivos, el castaño estaba bien consciente de que Saga velaba por su bienestar exactamente del mismo modo en que él mismo velaba por el bien de Aioria.

-Seguro que está bien- le dijo con seguridad.

-¡Claro que está bien!- reconoció Saga de inmediato- La raza humana en su totalidad podría estar hasta en peligro de extinción y aún así Milo se las ingeniaría para que todo estuviera en orden a su alrededor- comentó sin poder evitar sonreír de buena gana, aunque un fugaz recuerdo de la penetrante mirada de Delia Deligiannis consiguió que esa sonrisa desapareciera a la vez que una vaga preocupación batallaba por adueñarse de él- Tiene que estar bien- repitió más para sí mismo dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el cielo que podía verse a través de una ventana de la oficina.

----------

**París, Francia (Algunas horas después)**

La noche iba llegando poco a poco a la capital francesa. El cielo de la tarde, momentos antes teñido de diversos tonos de naranja y dorado, comenzaba a oscurecerse mientras la tarde moría y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar a lo lejos, opacadas por las luces de la ciudad.

En un agradable café en la avenida de los Campos Elíseos, sentado cerca de la entrada y junto a un amplio ventanal con vista a la calle, un joven de largos cabellos azules y ojos celestes se encontraba frente a una mesa donde reposaba una humeante taza que despedía un delicioso aroma. Pero algo distraído de la apetecible bebida frente a él, el chico ocupaba su tiempo hojeando una gruesa agenda repleta de papeles y fotografías, todos acerca de una misma temática: la grandiosa colección del Museo del Louvre.

El joven peliazul estudiaba con cuidado el contenido de su agenda; se moría de ganas por ver de una vez aquellas obras de arte con sus propios ojos, pero había decidido no empezar a recorrer el famoso museo sin antes estar bien informado sobre la valiosa colección que almacenaba.

Toda su vida había estado en contacto con vestigios de la antigüedad y sabía valorar esas obras con muy buen juicio, pero estaba consciente de que estaba mucho más familiarizado con el arte griego que con el de otras culturas y él estaba siempre más que dispuesto a aprender cosas nuevas. Pero no era sólo eso, su emoción no se debía sólo al afán de conocer el Louvre, él quería conocer todo París y sus alrededores, de verdad que deseaba hacerlo. Y es que, en algún momento de su vida, alguien le había metido la curiosidad por la tierra en la que ahora se encontraba; alguien le había hablado sobre la capital francesa y sus alrededores, se la había descrito con una mezcla de pasión e indiferencia al mismo tiempo que le había quedado claro que la única manera de despejar sus dudas sobre esa región era visitándola en persona y, después de todo, quizás ese había sido el propósito de quien le había hablado de aquella manera sobre París, porque quien le había dicho todas esas cosas sin duda sentía admiración por esas tierras y deseaba compartirla con él. Pero… ¿quién era el que le había hablado sobre todo eso?

El chico cerró sus ojos celestes a la vez que respiraba profundamente. No creía tener tan mala memoria, pero había muchas cosas de su vida que parecían estar envueltas en una densa neblina de confusión y así como no podía recordar quién le había dicho tantas cosas sobre esa región de Francia, tampoco podía recordar con claridad a sus padres, sus padres adoptivos, porque a sus verdaderos progenitores ni siquiera había llegado a conocerlos.

El peliazul cubrió su rostro con sus manos, molesto consigo mismo por permitir que pensamientos como esos hubieran empañado sus ánimos, así que se palmeó ligeramente las mejillas y sonrió decidido a disfrutar al máximo su estancia en la famosa capital francesa. Y así, con su humor renovado, el joven se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para poder disfrutar de su bebida antes de que esta terminara de enfriarse; sin embargo, en ese preciso momento la puerta del local se abrió y una ligera racha de viento hizo que algunas de las fotografías que recogía se le escaparan de las manos y fueran a dar al piso.

El chico se levantó de inmediato para recogerlas, pero apenas había estirado el brazo para tomar la primera, cuando alguien más se le adelantó y de paso recogió otras 2 fotos que habían quedado un poco más lejos.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo esa persona, que era justamente quien acababa de llegar al café, a la vez que le ofrecía las fotografías.

-Gracias- le dijo el peliazul sonriéndole agradecido al mismo tiempo que fijaba sus ojos celestes en su benefactor.

Y fue entonces que las miradas de ambos se encontraron. El recién llegado era otro joven casi de la misma edad y estatura que el peliazul. Sus cabellos eran largos y de color turquesa y sus ojos eran azules y de mirada profunda e inalterable.

El contacto visual apenas y duró unos segundos y las expresiones de ambos chicos no se inmutaron ni remotamente, pero algo pasó durante esos instantes y los 2 jóvenes fueron conscientes de ello, pues al verse reflejados en los ojos de su interlocutor, uno y otro habían tenido una sensación extraña… algo así como un _deja vu,_ pero lo cierto era que no había resultado desagradable.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- volvió a decirle el peliazul al otro tomando firmemente las fotografías en sus manos.

-No hay de qué- le respondió aquel con rostro impasible- ¿Turista?- le preguntó observándolo detenidamente.

-¿Se nota?- le contestó el ojiceleste con una amigable sonrisa.

-Cargas información sobre las obras del Louvre, tu acento es pésimo y tu maleta está bajo la mesa- enumeró el recién llegado sin inmutarse.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Qué observador!- exclamó el peliazul sonriendo entretenido- Y qué franco- agregó arqueando una ceja- ¿De verdad mi acento es tan terrible?-

-Los hay peores- lo consoló su interlocutor encogiéndose de hombros sin que sus facciones se perturbaran- Pero reconozco que hablas con bastante fluidez el francés-

-Igual que el italiano, el inglés, el alemán, el español, el latín y, mi lengua natal, el griego- se jactó el peliazul sonriendo con orgullo.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó el ojiazul con el sutil esbozo de una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro- Conque griego, ¿no?- agregó en tono reflexivo- Supongo que por eso el especial interés en la _Venus de Milo_, la _Victoria alada de Samotracia_ y la vasija grabada con el _Nacimiento de Atenea_-

El peliazul arqueó una ceja algo confundido por el comentario, pero en eso cayó en cuenta de cómo su interlocutor había descubierto su interés en aquellas obras griegas que se conservaban en el Louvre.

-¡Wow!- exclamó a la vez que fijaba su atención en las fotos que tenía en sus manos, vueltas hacia su cuerpo- Definitivamente eres observador. Soy Milo Sifakis- se presentó tendiéndole una mano a la vez que le sonreía agradablemente.

-Camus Girard- le devolvió el saludo el ojiazul estrechándole la mano aún con rostro imperturbable.

Sólo fue un breve contacto, pero de nuevo se hizo presente esa extraña sensación de familiaridad, de agrado y, al mismo tiempo… de nostalgia.

-¿Conoces bien el Louvre?- le preguntó Milo al francés a la vez que volvía a tomar asiento ante la mesa.

-Más que bien- contestó Camus viéndolo sin inmutarse- ¿Por qué?-

-Quiero recorrerlo por completo, no importa los días que me lleve- declaró el griego con entusiasmo- Pero me gustaría contar con una opinión de alguien que lo conoce bien para saber el orden más adecuado que debería seguir o los puntos a los que debería dedicarle más tiempo y cosas por el estilo. ¿Podrías ayudarme?- le pidió sonriéndole con cara inocente.

El francés frunció ligeramente el ceño ante aquella petición. Acababan de conocerse, ¿cómo era posible que ese chico lo tratara ya con tanta familiaridad? ¡Y peor aún! ¿Cómo era posible que él, que siempre era tan reservado y metódico, se sintiera tentado a hacer exactamente lo mismo?

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Milo viéndolo detenidamente ante su falta de respuesta.

-Eres extranjero, no tienes idea de quién soy, ¿crees que es prudente pedirle ayuda a un perfecto desconocido?- lo interrogó Camus fijando sus ojos en él.

-Je, nunca he sido el vivo ejemplo de la prudencia- comentó el peliazul sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza- Pero por supuesto que no le pediría ayuda a cualquier desconocido, es sólo que… no sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que pueda confiar en ti; además, tu mirada es demasiado transparente-

-¿Transparente?- exclamó el francés visiblemente sorprendido.

-Sip. A simple vista tus ojos pueden parecer fríos, como témpanos de hielo en el mar; pero ya sabes, el hielo es traslúcido, igual que tus ojos: se puede ver a través de ellos, no perfectamente, pero sí lo suficiente si tienes cuidado- explicó Milo con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro, dejando a su interlocutor bastante pensativo.

-Eres la primera persona conozco que piensa de esa manera- le dijo Camus con rostro serio.

-¿En serio?- exclamó el griego alegremente- ¡Nah! No puede ser que nadie más lo haya notado-

El francés se quedó con rostro pensativo durante algunos momentos, aunque terminó regresando a la realidad al notar que el peliazul le ofrecía que tomara asiento a su mesa con una seña.

-Sólo 2 personas además de ti- dijo finalmente a la vez que aceptaba la invitación del griego y se sentaba frente a él- Pero una era mi madre y la otra sólo es un recuerdo borroso de hace mucho tiempo… si es que en verdad ocurrió-

-¿Un recuerdo borroso?- preguntó Milo interesado.

-Poco después de que mi madre muriera, cuando yo tenía unos 3 o 4 años, creo- explicó Camus con rostro reflexivo- Por aquel entonces, sólo una persona fue capaz de ver tristeza en mis ojos, a pesar de que yo me esforzaba por no demostrar nada- el francés respiró hondamente antes de fijar sus ojos azules en los celestes del griego- Pero ya ni siquiera recuerdo quién era esa persona-

-Quizás la amnesia esté de moda entre personas de nuestra edad- comentó Milo con una ligera sonrisa- Yo suelo olvidar todo lo que he estudiado justo antes de un examen, no puedo recordar quién me metió curiosidad por venir a París, siempre olvido arreglar mi cuarto y ni siquiera recuerdo a la persona que me dio uno de los mejores consejos que me han dado en toda mi vida- declaró sonriendo con una mezcla de humor e ironía.

-Si ese consejo te ha servido, creo que para quien te lo dio debe resultar satisfactorio aunque no lo recuerdes- opinó Camus.

-No lo había pensado así- reconoció el griego sonriendo con nuevos ánimos- También fue hace bastante tiempo, ¿sabes? Yo tampoco pasaba de los 4 años por aquel entonces y me parece que mis padres acababan de adoptarme, no estoy seguro, sólo sé que me sentía muy inseguro por estar en un lugar diferente y tenía miedo de no cumplir con sus expectativas y que me regresaran al orfanato en el que vivía antes; quería ser un buen para ellos, excelente, pero no sabía cómo. Y entonces llegó esa persona y me dijo que era ridículo temer, porque hay sentimientos que deben ser suprimidos, derrotados, o de lo contrario nos harán débiles. Así que me sugirió que en lugar de vivir temiendo, viviera haciendo siempre mi mejor esfuerzo en todo, porque si lo hacía seguramente todo estaría bien, y que luchara siempre por derrotar mis propias debilidades y flaquezas. Fue un buen consejo y, aún sin recordarlo, estoy muy agradecido con quien me lo haya dado… aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que lo haya escuchado en algún comercial o en alguna película y haya terminado asimilándolo a mi vida- agregó sonriendo ligeramente a la vez que se rascaba una sien con gesto un tanto avergonzado.

Camus tampoco pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante semejante comentario y ambos chicos se encontraban así, cuando un joven mesero de cabellos verdes y un solo ojo se acercó a ellos.

-El fin del mundo debe estar cerca- comentó el chico viendo con rostro sorprendió al francés.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó Milo viéndolo confundido, mientras que Camus se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de reojo al mesero.

-Es que en la vida había visto a Camus de tan buen humor con un desconocido- explicó el peliverde aún viendo sorprendido al ojiazul, quien había vuelto a poner su rostro tan impasible como antes.

-Pues yo en la vida había visto un café donde tuvieran tan mal servicio- declaró aquél dirigiéndole al chico una hermosa mirada de hielo- ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que llevo aquí sin que ningún mesero haya venido a pedir mi orden?-

-Lo siento, es que hay mucha gente y poco personal- se disculpó el chico apenado, señalando a su alrededor para demostrar que efectivamente el lugar estaba lleno y había pocos meseros trabajando- Además, sabía que a ti no te importaría demasiado esperarme un poco- agregó sonriendo con expresión despreocupada.

-Olvídate de tu propina, Isaac- se limitó a decirle Camus desviando la mirada.

-Ok, mientras hoy no atranques la puerta antes de que yo entre me doy por bien servido- suspiró el joven mesero con rostro resignado- Pero bueno, ¿te tomo tu orden?- propuso sonriéndole tímidamente.

El francés hizo su pedido y Milo pidió otra bebida, pues la suya ya llevaba fría un buen rato, así que el mesero peliverde no tardó en dejarlos solos de nuevo para ir por su orden.

-¿Amigo tuyo?- le preguntó el griego al otro viendo alejarse al chico por entre las mesas.

-Prácticamente es como si fuera mi hermano pequeño- suspiró Camus- Sus padres murieron cuando él era muy chico. Eran extranjeros y no tenían ningún familiar aquí, así que mi abuelo se hizo cargo de él, tal y como lo hizo conmigo tras la muerte de mi madre- explicó con su rostro imperturbable de siempre, aunque de pronto sonrió con algo de ironía a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y se apretaba suavemente las sienes- ¿Pero por qué demonios te estoy diciendo a ti todo esto?- murmuró negando ligeramente con el rostro.

-Será porque te caí bien- sugirió Milo con una linda sonrisa- Quizás te suene raro, pero desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, tuve la extraña sensación de que ya te conocía de alguna parte-

Camus abrió sus ojos de nuevo y fijó su mirada en el griego sin decir nada. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, pero interiormente aquella confesión lo había sorprendido… porque él había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

-Quizás en otra vida- susurró desviando la mirada hacia la calle.

-Quizás- coincidió Milo sin dejar de sonreír.

El francés observó de reojo a su interlocutor y sus facciones se suavizaron involuntariamente. Algo había en el peliazul que le hacía olvidarse de la habitual seriedad e indiferencia con que solía mostrarse ante otros; le resultaba demasiado fácil hablar con él, como si en verdad ya se hubieran conocido antes… como si llevaran conociéndose toda la vida.

-¿Qué te gustaría ver primero en el Louvre?- le preguntó sin mostrar demasiado interés.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí me ayudarás?- exclamó Milo emocionado.

-Tengo algo de tiempo libre por ahora- se limitó a contestarle Camus encogiéndose de hombros sin inmutarse.

Ninguno de los dos notó cómo pasaron los minutos siguientes, así como tampoco fueron conscientes de la cantidad de personas que entraron y salieron del local ni del número de veces en que Isaac se acercó a ver si necesitaban algo más mientras ellos continuaban con su conversación.

Milo escuchaba atentamente lo que el francés decía sobre las obras acerca de las que él le preguntaba. Camus no había mentido al decir que conocía más que bien el Louvre e incluso sabía algunos detalles de los que el griego no estaba enterado, pese a sus amplios conocimientos personales. Pero no se trataba de una charla en una sola dirección, pues el peliazul también hacía aportes muy interesantes a lo que hablaban y hasta se les presentó la oportunidad para una discusión sobre sus puntos de vista sobre diversas esculturas y pinturas, permitiéndoles ver que tenían opiniones bastante contrastantes, pero no por ello desapareció la sensación de bienestar que cada uno sentía en presencia del otro.

-No es posible juzgar una obra de arte sin haberla visto antes con tus propios ojos- terminó sentenciando Camus luego de un par de horas de conversación con el griego.

-Debo aceptar que en eso coincido contigo- declaró Milo poniendo cara seria- Así que para hacer bien las cosas, ¿por qué no me acompañas durante mis visitas al Museo a partir de mañana?- le propuso a su interlocutor sonriéndole con su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-El que tú te pases el día de ocioso, no quiere decir que todos hagamos lo mismo- le recordó Camus sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente ante la petición del peliazul- Y mañana tengo un día bastante ajetreado en la Universidad-

-¡Oh, vaya!- exclamó el griego interesado- ¿Entonces eres estudiante universitario?-

-Sí, estudio Filosofía en la Universidad de París- contestó el francés con sus facciones imperturbables de siempre.

-¡Genial! Yo también debería estar en la Universidad en Atenas, pero decidí tomarme un año sabático- comentó Milo con tono despreocupado- De cualquier forma, nadie pudo discutirme que la mejor forma de llevar a la práctica mis estudios en Lingüística era viajando por el mundo- agregó con una sonrisa traviesa- Y también me tenía bien merecido algo de tiempo para mí antes de empezar mi maestría en Filología-

-¿Lingüística y Filología?- cuestionó el francés viéndolo detenidamente.

-Siempre he sentido fascinación por las culturas antiguas, sobre todo por los vastos conocimientos que muchas de ellas nos legaron, y estudiar filología es una forma de adentrarme en todos los documentos e inscripciones que han sobrevivido hasta nuestros días para poder comprenderlas mejor- explicó el peliazul sonriendo con expresión tranquila- Quizás ese interés se debe a que tengo un hermano arqueólogo y otro antropólogo, lo que siempre me mantuvo en contacto con vestigios del pasado, pero bueno… ellos son gemelos y les fascina discutir, así que para mí comprender e interpretar el lenguaje, tanto hablado como corporal, ha sido fundamental para saber cuándo debía hacerla de mediador y cuándo era mejor salir huyendo- agregó sonriendo con más ganas.

Camus también sonrió ante ese último comentario, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Isaac se acercó a su mesa y carraspeó suavemente de pie a su lado.

-Ejem, de verdad que lamento interrumpirlos- les dijo a ambos sonriéndoles algo apenado- ¿Pero se dan cuenta de la hora que es? Ya tenemos que cerrar el local-

Tanto el francés como el griego fijaron sus miradas en sus respectivos relojes de pulso para descubrir que ya casi era media noche y, tras echarle una ojeada a su alrededor, se toparon con que ya sólo quedaban ellos dos en el café.

-Cielos, no sentí cómo pasó el tiempo- comentó Milo algo sorprendido por lo rápido que le parecía que habían transcurrido las últimas horas- ¡Rayos! Y aún tengo que buscar un hotel dónde quedarme- se lamentó torciendo los labios en un gesto- ¿Podrían recomendarme alguno?- les preguntó a Camus e Isaac con una sonrisa suplicante.

-¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar y por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?- le preguntó el peliverde tras echarle una mirada de reojo al francés- Porque nosotros tenemos una habitación disponible y la casa está bastante cerca de aquí-

-¿Y a ti quién te dio permiso para andar ofreciendo MI casa?- le preguntó Camus dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo.

-Bueno, perdón, sólo pensé que ambos parecían tener ganas de seguir platicando y que esa era una buena solución- se disculpó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Los otros 2 intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y, aún sin decir nada, ambos supieron que estaban de acuerdo con lo que el peliverde había dicho, ninguno quería terminar aún con la conversación que habían empezado, pues para cada uno esa plática había sido uno de los eventos más memorables que habían tenido durante el último año, un año que para ambos había estado cargado de sentimientos de extrañeza y confusión que no lograban comprender.

-Quizás no sea tan mala idea- opinó Camus sin que sus facciones se alteraran- Pero te echaré si te conviertes en una molestia- agregó sin inmutarse ni ligeramente.

-Me parece justo- le contestó Milo sonriendo de buena gana- Aunque es probable que tengamos conceptos diferentes sobre lo que es una _"molestia"_- agregó con expresión traviesa.

Cada uno le pagó a Isaac lo de sus respectivas bebidas y, tras esperar a que el chico fuera por sus cosas, los 3 salieron del local y caminaron sin prisa por las calles iluminadas en medio de una agradable brisa nocturna.

No les tomó mucho llegar hasta la vivienda del francés. Se trataba de una casita de 2 pisos con un pequeño jardín al frente. Era una vivienda sencilla, pero su decoración era de buen gusto y le daba un toque regio y elegante.

-Lindo lugar- le dijo el griego a su anfitrión recorriendo la casa con la mirada, sin embargo, Camus no respondió, así que Milo volteó a verlo para ver qué le pasaba, topándose con que el francés e Isaac tenían la mirada puesta en la casa de junto, una vivienda mucho más grande que la suya rodeada por una enorme barda de piedra, que en su parte más alta estaba cubierta de hiedra, y que sólo se veía interrumpida por un portón negro por el cual se accedía a la casa- ¿Pasa algo?- les preguntó sin comprender qué era lo que veían con tanta atención.

-La hiedra- murmuró Camus volteando a ver al griego- No recuerdo que estuviera ahí esta mañana- explicó a la vez que se tallaba ligeramente las sienes, como para calmar un repentino dolor de cabeza- Aunque quizás sólo no le había prestado atención antes- agregó con cara seria tras una breve pausa- Hay días en que todo a mi alrededor parece confuso-

-Esa es la historia de mi vida- comentó Milo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pues no son los únicos que sienten eso- declaró Isaac con un suspiro a la vez que se dirigía a abrir la reja de la casa para poder entrar de una vez, pero algo hizo que se detuviera en el último instante.

-_Yásas_- dijo de pronto una vocecita alegre a espaldas de los 3 jóvenes haciendo que estos hasta respingaran al mismo tiempo que volteaban rápidamente hacia quien había hablado.

Y ahí, de pie en medio de la calle y a pesar de la hora que era, se encontraba un niño de no más de 10 años, de cabellos cortos y crespos de tono castaño cobrizo, que vestía pijama de color blanco y que llevaba sobre su rostro una sonriente máscara plateada, igual a la que representaba la Comedia griega.

-_Kaliníjta_- les dijo el pequeño con voz amable, pero los 3 chicos seguían sorprendidos con su repentina aparición y simplemente se limitaron a observarlos con caras confundidas- Buenas noches- volvió a decir el niño en un impecable francés al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la máscara que cubría su rostro, dejando al descubierto una carita sonriente de piel blanca y unos ojitos color verde olivo- ¿Ustedes viven en esa casa?- les preguntó apuntando al hogar de Camus con su dedito índice- Porque si es así, entonces ahora somos vecinos- declaró sonriendo emocionado.

-Los niños no deberían andar en la calle a estas horas de la noche- comentó Camus con los ojos fijos en el infante y con rostro serio, analizándolo con la mirada.

-¡Oh, pero es que estaba aburrido!- se quejó el pequeño con carita abatida- Papá siempre está trabajando y mi niñera se quedó dormida hace horas, pero yo no podía dormir, así que salí a recorrer el lugar para conocerlo mejor porque acabamos de mudarnos apenas hoy en la tarde- explicó sonriendo despreocupado.

-No recuerdo haber visto ningún camión de mudanzas cuando llegué de la escuela ni cuando me fui al trabajo- comentó Isaac con rostro extrañado- Ni siquiera sabía que esa casa estaba en venta- agregó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la casa vecina.

-No lo estaba- declaró el niño negando con su carita- Ha sido de mi familia desde hace mucho, pero no la ocupábamos porque habíamos estado viviendo en otras partes. Ya estaba amueblada, así que sólo hizo falta que un equipo de limpieza viniera poco antes que nosotros para que todo estuviera en orden-

-Como sea, será mejor que regreses a tu casa antes de que tus padres se preocupen- le dijo Camus aún viéndolo con mirada analítica.

-Ya te dije que papá sigue trabajando- protestó el niño torciendo los labios- Y mamá murió cuando yo nací- agregó con carita triste.

-Oye, pequeño- le dijo Milo adelantándose hacia él y agachándose para quedar a su altura- Si tu papá regresa y no te encuentra se va a preocupar mucho, además, es peligroso que un niño como tú ande solito por las calles a estas horas, así que mejor vete a la camita y ya mañana tendremos tiempo de conocernos mejor, ¿sí?-le propuso sonriéndole amigablemente.

-_Ne_- suspiró el infante con carita resignada- ¿Pero podría visitarlos mañana después de mis clases?- le preguntó con expresión suplicante- Es que me aburro yo solito en las tardes-

Por respuesta, Milo volteó a ver a Camus, quien no había dejado en ningún momento de estudiar al pequeño con la mirada.

-Si prometes comportarte y tu padre está de acuerdo, no veo por qué no- respondió suspirando resignado ante la cara de súplica que le puso el niño.

-¡_Efjaristó_!- exclamó el pequeño sonriendo emocionado- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Ah! Y me llamo Dennis Karipidis, mucho gusto- se presentó sin dejar de sonreírles.

-El gusto es nuestro, Dennis- le contestó Milo también sonriéndole- Yo soy Milo y ellos son Camus e Isaac- los presentó señalando a los otros 2.

Isaac saludó al pequeño con una mano mientras que con la otra se cubría la boca para ahogar un bostezo. Camus por su parte se limitó a hacerle un leve saludo con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para entrar a su propia casa.

-Bueno, hasta mañana entonces- se despidió el niño dirigiéndose al portón de su hogar, mismo que estaba entreabierto de modo casi imperceptible y por el cual el pequeño no tardó en desaparecer, cerrándolo tras de sí.

-Pues yo también ya me voy a la cama- anunció Isaac estirándose y bostezando con cara de sueño- Que descansen- les dijo a los otros atravesando el umbral de la casa, pasando al lado de Camus, quien se quedó allí observando detenidamente a su invitado que seguía de pie en la calle.

-¿Ya cambiaste de opinión sobre darme asilo?- le preguntó Milo sonriendo nerviosamente, consiguiendo que las facciones del francés se relajaran.

-No, aún eres bienvenido- le aseguró invitándolo a pasar con una seña- Es sólo que… ¿no te pareció algo… extraño?- le preguntó en cuanto el griego hubo entrado al pequeño jardín.

-¿Dennis?- preguntó a su vez Milo, mientras su anfitrión cerraba la reja de la calle y ambos se dirigían a la puerta de acceso al interior de la casa- Es algo… original- declaró con rostro reflexivo- Pero bueno, quizás sólo busque algo de compañía. Para ningún niño es sencillo llegar a vivir a otro país en el que no conoce a nadie-

-Su apellido y también el idioma en el que decía ciertas cosas, ¿son griegos, verdad?- volvió a interrogarlo Camus en cuanto ambos entraron en el pequeño vestíbulo de la casa.

-¡Vaya! ¿Hablas griego?- exclamó Milo viéndolo sorprendido.

-No- le contestó de inmediato el ojiazul con expresión un tanto confundida- Inglés, italiano, alemán y algo de español además del francés; lo único que conozco de griego son las etimologías y algunas frases en griego antiguo, pero… reconocí y entendí lo que dijo-

-En algún lado lo habrás escuchado- sugirió el griego sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora- Creo que necesitas descansar, Camus. Mañana tienes un día ajetreado, ¿no?-

-Sí- asintió el francés aún con rostro pensativo.

Milo debía tener razón. De cualquier forma, entender expresiones tan básicas como _hola_, _buenas noches_, _sí_ y _gracias_ no era algo realmente sorprendente; podría haberlas escuchado en cualquier parte y en cualquier momento.

-Tienes razón, tengo que descansar o mañana no podré levantarme- le dijo al peliazul invitándolo a pasar- Te enseñaré tu habitación- agregó indicándole el camino con la mano.

Milo asintió con el rostro y se adentró en la pequeña casa mientras Camus cerraba la puerta antes de seguirlo. Sin embargo, el francés no pudo evitar dirigirle una última mirada a la casa vecina a través de una ventana de su hogar. Había algo que le resultaba inquietante en su pequeño vecino, pero no sabía decir qué con exactitud. Quizás todo había sido producto de su mente ya cansada tras un largo día, así que trató de quitarse la idea de la cabeza y se concentró en guiar a su invitado hasta su dormitorio.

Pero a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de ellos, con la espalda recargada contra el lado interno del portón negro por el que hubiera entrado minutos atrás, Dennis Karipidis se encontraba aún de pie en medio de un enorme y oscuro jardín.

-Olvidaba que hay personas bastante perspicaces- se dijo a sí mismo con la mirada puesta en el cielo nocturno- Pero bueno, quizás eso simplifique las cosas cuando llegue el momento- agregó estirando sus bracitos y a la vez que daba un gran bostezo con carita somnolienta- En fin, supongo que tendré que informar que los he localizado- siguió hablando consigo mismo mientras volvía a ponerse la máscara plateada con la que se había quedado en las manos, pero esta ya no estaba sonriendo como lo hubiera hecho tan sólo minutos antes, sino que ahora tenía la expresión abatida que representaba la Tragedia griega, y con ella cubriendo su rostro, el pequeño volteó en dirección a la casa a la que hubieran entrado los 3 chicos a los que recién había conocido- No es nada personal- declaró con voz tranquila- No soy yo quien ha decidido que no puedan seguir con una vida tranquila… Escorpio, Acuario y Kraken-

Y diciendo eso, el pequeño comenzó a avanzar por el oscuro jardín, dirigiéndose a la imponente casa que éste rodeaba, mientras que a sus espaldas, el portón contra el que hubiera estado recargado se cubría rápidamente por un grueso manto de hiedra.

----------

**Cambridge, Inglaterra**

Ya era muy tarde en todo el Reino Unido, pero por las calles de la ciudad universitaria de Cambridge, un joven estudiante de medicina recién regresaba a su hogar luego de una ajetreada tarde en la sala de urgencias del hospital al que asistía a sus prácticas, pues la intempestiva llegada de un paciente en estado de shock debido a una intensa hemorragia había conseguido que su hora de salida se demorara un par de horas.

-No quiero volver a saber nada de shock hipovolémico por un buen tiempo- se dijo a sí mismo el joven a la vez que se estiraba con cara agotada.

-Y yo que justamente estaba queriendo que me explicaras los efectos en el organismo de una pérdida importante de sangre- se lamentó en eso alguien a sus espaldas, consiguiendo que el joven médico volteara para ver quién había hablado.

-¡Shaka!- exclamó Aioria al ver al joven rubio que se acercaba a él con paso tranquilo y también con expresión cansada- ¿Qué haces tú vagando por las calles a estas horas, _Buda_?-le preguntó viéndolo con expresión mordaz- ¿No me digas que por fin decidiste aceptarle la invitación a esa preciosa bióloga alemana que siempre te pide que pases a verla a su departamento?-

-No, de hecho hoy le tomé la palabra a la química latina que siempre me invita a _"tomar el té"_ a su casa- contestó el rubio con rostro serio consiguiendo que los ojos de su amigo se abrieran desmesuradamente- Era broma, Aioria- comenzó a reírse de buena gana el hindú ante la expresión del médico- Estaba en una reunión académica que se prolongó, sólo eso-

-Ajá- murmuró con escepticismo el griego, viéndolo arqueando una ceja- ¿Y de qué se supone que hablaron en esa _reunión_?-

-Un maestro quería debatir algunos conceptos budistas con unos amigos y me invitó a participar- explicó Shaka caminando al lado del griego sin inmutarse- Sólo tocaron temas sencillos: Las Cuatro Nobles Verdades, la Óctuple Senda, el Anatmán, el Anitya y el Dukkha, el Samsara, el Karma, el Nirvana cosas como esas-

-La cita con la química me parecía más interesante- comentó Aioria con un suspiro.

-No lo dudo- le aseguró Shaka sonriendo ligeramente- ¿Día pesado?- le preguntó al griego viéndolo de reojo mientras ambos continuaban con su camino hacia su departamento.

-Sí, un poco- suspiró Aioria- ¿Crees que Mu haya preparado algo de cenar?- le preguntó por su parte cuando un ruido de su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada.

-Quizás, pero si no recuerdo mal, lo que quedaba de la despensa eran sólo verduras de diversos tipos- contestó el hindú con rostro pensativo.

-Recuérdame no volver a permitir que ni Mu ni tú hagan solos las compras de los víveres- le pidió el griego dirigiéndole una fea mirada de reojo.

Shaka sonrió ligeramente por el comentario y ambos continuaron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio en el que vivían. Se trataba de una construcción de sólo 4 pisos de alto. Ellos vivían en el tercer nivel; los dueños del edificio vivían en el primer piso; Bian y otros compañeros de él vivían en el segundo; y el departamento ubicado en el piso más alto se encontraba deshabitado.

-¿De verdad sólo había verduras?- le preguntó Aioria al rubio, con cara abatida, una vez que se detuvieron en la entrada del edificio.

-Debe haber queso, mermelada y mantequilla de maní suficiente para preparar algunos emparedados de una u otra cosa si no tienes ganas de ir a comprar en estos momentos- le respondió aquél sonriendo ligeramente ante su expresión.

-Bien, con eso me basta, sólo quiero comer algo e irme a la cama- declaró el griego respirando aliviado.

Así que ambos se dispusieron a entrar al edificio, pero apenas estaban por abrir la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió y quedaron de frente con cierto joven de ojos color miel y cabellos rubios que iba de salida.

-Licio- susurró Aioria con rostro sorprendido y viendo con ojos bien abiertos a su nuevo compañero de clases- ¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó reponiéndose de la sorpresa.

-¡Aioria!- exclamó el rubio por su parte, sin mostrarse demasiado sorprendido por haberse topado con su compatriota- ¿Acaso vives en este lugar? ¡Pero qué pequeño es el mundo!- dijo sonriéndole amigablemente- Justo acabo de instalarme en el cuarto piso, así que parece que seremos vecinos-

Aioria no pudo menos que sorprenderse aún más ante aquella afirmación mientras que experimentaba una extraña opresión en su interior. Y mientras él continuaba reponiéndose de aquella noticia, los ojos de Licio se posaron en Shaka, que se había quedado estático a un lado, simplemente observándolo con detenimiento.

Licio le sostuvo la mirada durante unos breves momentos sin que su expresión se alterara y finalmente le hizo un ligero gesto de saludo con la cabeza a la vez que le sonreía amablemente. Shaka le respondió el saludo con expresión serena.

-Bueno, pues supongo que deben estar agotados, así que no los detengo- les dijo Licio- Fue una suerte que mi permiso para asistir al hospital no haya sido emitido hoy por la dirección de la Facultad, de lo contrario no habría tenido tiempo para organizarme- comentó sonriendo tranquilamente- Pero en fin, necesito un poco de aire para despejarme y luego poder estudiar tranquilo. Nos vemos-

Y sin más, el nuevo inquilino se alejó avanzando con paso decidido por la calle, dejando a los otros 2 aún de pie ante la entrada.

-Yo estudiaré temprano- suspiró Aioria finalmente- Por ahora no tengo cabeza para nada- declaró adentrándose ya en el edificio, pero Shaka lo detuvo de pronto sujetándolo con firmeza del antebrazo.

-Ten cuidado con ese sujeto- le dijo a su amigo viéndolo seriamente- Todo su ser dice a gritos que está ocultando algo… y te aseguro que es alguien a quien más vale tomarse en serio-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó Aioria confundido.

-No lo sé- contestó Shaka soltándolo finalmente y con rostro pensativo- Pero estoy seguro de lo que te digo… y ese chico no debe ser tomado a la ligera- declaró dirigiendo la mirada hacia el camino por el que se hubiera alejado el otro joven griego.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Y he así que hemos llegado al final del capítulo 2, de verdad espero que no les haya resultado tedioso por la extensión, pero es que me pico escribiendo XD**

**En fin, las cosas siguen igual de extrañas y más personajes han aparecido, pero esto no es más que el inicio de MUCHAS otras situaciones que están por venir n.n Ojalá dejen sus reviews para conocer su opinión. Que estén muy bien. Hasta la próxima n_n**


	3. Piezas en movimiento

**¡¡Hooola!! Bueno, pues antes de que inicien una horda enardecida en mi contra, permítanme presentarles mis disculpas por la larga espera, los finales de semestre siempre me dejan sin tiempo para nada T.T Pero ya tuve algo de tiempo para dedicarme a mis historias, así que aquí les traigo un capítulo más de este fic, así como la promesa de la próxima actualización del resto de mis historias n_n**

**Gabe Logan****, ****Dama de las Estrellas****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****Minelava****, ****Sun_11****, ****ELI251****, ****Alfa Lazcares****:** ¡Perdón por la demora! ToT No saben cuánto agradezco que sigan dejándome sus reviews y de verdad lamento dejarlos esperando, pero ya saben, la Universidad y sus finales de semestre a algunos nos vuelven locos… o en mi caso, al menos más de lo que ya estoy XD

**Minelava****:** Paciencia por favor, te aseguro que quiero complacerte en tu petición y mira que ideas no me faltan, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del tiempo para plasmarlas T.T ¿Algún nombre en especial que quieras que aparezca? Ejem, pero bueno, cambiando el tema, creo que haces bien en no anticiparte en odiar a esos singulares personajes que han estado apareciendo, pero pues ya veremos qué pasa con ellos más adelante n.n Y en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre el nuevo adversario… No comas ansias, verás que pronto muchas cosas serás reveladas XD Espero que este nuevo capítulo resulte de tu agrado n_n

**Sun_11****:** No sabes cómo me alegra saber que disfrutas la historia n.n En cuanto a tu duda, _Tenebrae Noctis_ significa _"Noche Oscura"_ en latín y ya se irá viendo el por qué de ese título. Ojalá disfrutes el capítulo y de nuevo una disculpa por la demora n_n

**ELI251****:** Me alegra saber que te encanta el fic, de verdad espero poder seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas y pues sip, vamos a seguir teniendo muchas noticias de los chicos de oro n.n

**En fin, espero disfruten el capítulo n_n**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**3. ****Piezas en Movimiento**

**Aragón, España**

Un hombre imponentemente alto de piel bronceada y cabellos y ojos oscuros inspiró con calma el aire puro que se respiraba en la estación del tren a la que acababa de arribar. El aire era fresco a pesar de ser verano, pero ya que se encontraba en uno de los pueblos más altos del Pirineo aragonés, aquel hecho no era precisamente de extrañar.

Las montañas se alzaban a lo lejos, señalando la frontera con Francia, mientras que el poblado al que había llegado se mostraba ante sus ojos, conformado por múltiples y pintorescas construcciones de piedra, con puertas y ventanas de madera, dando un aspecto de acogedora tranquilidad, y era precisamente _tranquilidad_ lo que él buscaba, porque quizás con ella su mente al fin dejaría de jugarle malas pasadas, confundiéndolo constantemente… tal y como le había estado ocurriendo durante el último año.

Aquél enorme hombre suspiró sin poder evitarlo en cuanto esos pensamientos se colaron en su mente. Estaba muy lejos de su tierra natal en Brasil, pero quizás así, poniendo todo un océano de por medio entre él y todo lo que conocía, las cosas a su alrededor finalmente dejarían de parecerle tan fuera de lugar. Así que sonrió para darse ánimos y se echó al hombro la maleta en la que llevaba sus pertenencias, dispuesto a buscar un buen alojamiento por unos días. Sin embargo, no había dado más que unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la salida de la estación, cuando una peculiar escena que se desarrollaba a unos pasos de él captó por completo su atención.

Se trataba de un hombre joven y de una chica que discutían en plena estación en un florido italiano, con lo que no sólo habían llamado la atención del imponente viajero, sino también de todos los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos.

Él tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, los cabellos cortos y azules y los ojos del mismo color; ella, en cambio, tenía la piel blanca, los cabellos de color verde y unos ojos aceitunados que se habrían visto hermosos de no ser por toda la furia que mostraban en aquellos momentos, aunque su acompañante no parecía ni remotamente preocupado por su mal humor y se limitaba a contestarle lo que ella le reprochaba sin dejar de sonreír con una expresión burlona en el rostro.

El brasileño no podía quitarles la mirada de encima. En realidad no lograba comprender muy bien lo que decían para entender el motivo de la discusión, pero algo había en ese par que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si esa no fuera la primera vez que los viera… ¿Pero dónde habría podido conocerlos antes?

Y el latino seguía con esas dudas en la cabeza, cuando el peliazul notó sobre él y su acompañante las miradas curiosas de más de uno de los presentes en la estación.

-¡¿Qué demonios están viendo?!- rugió molesto y en un perfecto español, con una expresión tan amenazante en su rostro que casi todos en la estación se apresuraron a desviar la mirada a la vez que ponían distancia de por medio con aquél sujeto; la única excepción fue el enorme extranjero, quien, prácticamente sin que pudiera evitarlo, avanzó algunos pasos hacia ellos.

El peliazul se había vuelto a centrar en su discusión con su compañera, por lo que no notó las acciones del brasileño hasta que éste estuvo justo a sus espaldas.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- volteó a decirle con cara molesta, pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, su expresión cambió completamente.

No hubiera resultado difícil pensar que el peliazul había quedado intimidado por el tamaño del viajero, pero en realidad había sido otro el motivo por el que sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente en cuanto quedaron de frente.

Por su parte, al verse reflejado en esos mismos ojos, el brasileño estuvo completamente seguro de algo: él conocía a ese sujeto… aunque no tenía idea de dónde.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme?!- le exigió en eso la peliverde a su acompañante demandando su atención, mas entonces fue ella quien reparó en el alto viajero y su reacción fue muy similar a la de su compatriota.

Por una fracción de segundo los 3 se quedaron viéndose en silencio. Los italianos con los ojos en el brasileño y él con la mirada en ellos. Cada uno había experimentado una vaga sensación de familiaridad con ese encuentro, pero ninguno era capaz de explicarse el por qué.

-¿Qué rayos quieres, mastodonte?- le preguntó el peliazul al brasileño procurando ocultar su sorpresa bajo una expresión de indiferencia.

-Sólo quería cerciorarme de que la señorita estuviera bien- se explicó el enorme viajero en un claro español, también haciendo lo posible por no revelar su inquietud- No es correcto hacer enojar a una dama-

-Lo tendré en cuenta cuando me tope con una- le contestó el italiano dirigiéndole una cínica sonrisa a la peliverde.

-_Stronzo di merda_- murmuró la chica fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Qué boquita, Shaina- se limitó a comentar el peliazul sonriendo entretenido a la vez que recogía una maleta negra del suelo- Pero bueno, como te iba diciendo, yo aquí me quedo, así que si quieres seguir adentrándote en territorio español, te vas sola. _Ciao, ragazza_-

Y sin más, el peliazul se dirigió hacia la salida de la estación, dejando a la joven con los ojos bien abiertos y al brasileño más que confundido con aquella situación.

-¡Oye!- lo llamó al ver el sorprendido rostro con el que la chica se había quedado.

-Bye, mastodonte, no te metas en asuntos ajenos- se limitó a contestarle el italiano sin detenerse y sin voltear atrás.

El brasileño parpadeó un tanto sorprendido, pues esa actitud fastidiosa sólo hizo que la sensación de conocer a ese individuo se acentuara todavía más. Y mientras, a su lado, la joven peliverde veía alejarse a su compatriota a la vez que se mordía ligeramente los labios, con su mente centrada en tomar una importante decisión.

-¡¡Agnelli, espera!!- le gritó finalmente cuando aquél estaba por atravesar la salida, consiguiendo que se detuviera en el último instante.

-¿_Scusi_?- el peliazul volteó a verla arqueando una ceja con expresión triunfante y la chica resopló fastidiada.

-_Dottore della Morte_, por favor…- la joven tomó todo el aire que pudo contener en sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que parecía contar hasta un elevado número para controlar su temperamento- Necesito tu ayuda- finalizó con tono de derrota a la vez que apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

El peliazul le dedicó una cínica sonrisa mientras volvía sobre sus pasos para ir a recoger la maleta de la chica.

-¿Era tan difícil aceptarlo?- le preguntó con expresión burlona, ganándose que la peliverde lo viera con una mirada asesina.

-Pedazo de…- la joven parecía más que dispuesta a soltarle una sarta de malas palabras especialmente dedicadas para él, pero bastó que el peliazul la observara arqueando ambas cejas y haciendo la finta de volver a dejar sus cosas en el suelo para que ella se tragara todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-Así está mejor- le dijo él con la misma cínica sonrisa de antes e indicándole que avanzara hacia la salida.

-¿Pero qué rayos fue todo eso?- murmuró el brasileño por su parte, viendo cómo la peliverde obedecía a regañadientes.

-¿Aquí sigues?- le preguntó el peliazul como si se hubiera olvidado de su presencia- ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor qué hacer que espiar a otros?-

-¡No los espiaba!- protestó el enorme viajero con rostro apenado- Yo sólo…-

-No le haga caso, ese tipo no es feliz si no está fastidiando a alguien- lo interrumpió en un intachable español la joven italiana dedicándole una amable sonrisa- Gracias por su preocupación-

-No hay de qué- le contestó él devolviéndole la sonrisa-¿Usted estará bien?-

-Ese no es asunto tuyo de cualquier forma- intervino el peliazul viéndolo de reojo- Camina, _ragazza_- le dijo a su acompañante dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la salida.

La chica lo vio con malos ojos cuando pasó a su lado, pero luego le dirigió otra sonrisa al brasileño y se dispuso a seguir a su compatriota. El moreno, por su parte, le devolvió la sonrisa y, tras suspirar profundamente, se encaminó también hacia la salida, decidido a retomar sus planes, aunque apenas y había puesto un pie fuera de la estación cuando notó sobre él la mirada de los ojos azules del italiano, quien arqueó una ceja al ver que había seguido sus pasos.

-No los estoy siguiendo- se apresuró a decir, entendiendo el significado de aquella mirada- Sólo que yo también tenía que salir de la estación para buscar dónde quedarme-

El peliazul resopló fastidiado y se dio la vuelta para alejarse por una calle, seguido por la chica de cabellos verdes, sin embargo, tras apenas dar un par de pasos se detuvo y volteó a ver de reojo al brasileño.

-¿Conoces el lugar?- le preguntó con tono indiferente.

-Ah… no en realidad- admitió el aludido algo sorprendido por el repentino interés del italiano- He estado viajando por algunas ciudades de España y escuché de este pueblo pero…-

-No te pedí la historia de tu vida- lo cortó el peliazul desviando la mirada- Un conocido tiene una posada aquí. No sé si será lo que buscas, pero es un buen lugar, digo, por si te interesa-

El brasileño abrió los ojos bien grandes, sorprendido por el aparente cambio de actitud del chico. Esa propuesta le interesaba más de lo que su interlocutor podría imaginar, pues no sólo era la promesa de un lugar dónde quedarse, sino también la oportunidad de intentar descubrir por qué esos jóvenes italianos le resultaban tan familiares; además, le bastó una rápida mirada a la muchacha para comprender que a ella no parecía desagradarle la idea de tenerlo cerca, así que eso terminó por convencerlo.

-¿Dónde queda esa posada?- le preguntó al otro con un mal contenido entusiasmo.

-A las afueras del pueblo- respondió el aludido señalando con el rostro hacia el final de la calle a la que habían salido- Y por cierto, me llamo Ángelo Agnelli- se presentó volteando a verlo más detenidamente- Aunque hay quienes me conocen como _il Dottore della Morte_- agregó con una sonrisa macabra.

-El tipo es médico forense y está obsesionado con su trabajo- explicó la peliverde resoplando fastidiada, ganándose que su compatriota la mirara resentido por quitarle mérito a su nombre _artístico_- Yo soy Shaina Bianchi, encantada de conocerte- se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

-Alexandre Da Silva- se presentó a su vez el brasileño estrechándosela con cuidado- Pero pueden decirme Alex-

-Como sea- murmuró Ángelo con indiferencia- Moviéndose, gente, que quiero llegar a un lugar donde pueda descansar en paz-

-¿Al cementerio?- sugirió Shaina pasando a su lado con una sonrisa burlona- Eso suena realmente interesante-

El italiano le mostró la lengua viéndola con muy malos ojos, pero finalmente se dispuso a encaminar la marcha hacia la posada que había mencionado.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al lugar y la caminata por el pueblo resultó en verdad agradable, aunque ninguno volvió a decir ni una palabra durante el trayecto. Era curioso, pero ninguno podía quitarse de encima esa sensación de familiaridad que estaban experimentando en presencia de los otros. Y es que Alex no era el único que había sentido que todo lo que lo rodeaba estaba fuera de lugar en su vida durante ese último año, Ángelo y Shaina habían sentido exactamente lo mismo, así que para los 3, toparse con alguien que les resultara tan familiar en semejante situación no era algo como para ser ignorado, por eso el brasileño había aceptado la propuesta del italiano, tal y como la joven había aceptado la compañía del mismo unos días atrás, cuando había decidido abandonar su hogar para ir en busca de un sentido a toda la confusión que estaba viviendo. Sin embargo, para Ángelo Agnelli, esa sensación de familiaridad ya se había presentado en otra ocasión, poco menos de un año atrás, cuando él mismo había viajado para comprender qué era lo que pasaba con él y cuando, por azares del destino, había conocido a las 2 personas con las que esperaba reencontrarse en este nuevo viaje.

La caminata de los viajeros los condujo a las puertas de una espaciosa casa de 3 pisos. La fachada era muy similar al resto de las viviendas del lugar: una regia construcción de piedra, con una amplia puerta de madera y pequeñas ventanas cuadradas con marcos del mismo material; cada uno de los pisos superiores terminaba en un extremo en una pequeña terraza con un barandal también de madera y un jardín rodeado por una no muy alta barda de piedra se encontraba al frente del edificio, con numerosos arbustos floreando en todo el contorno, lo que terminaba de darle al lugar un aspecto tranquilo y reconfortante.

El interior era igual de acogedor y estaba decorado con un excelente gusto que le daba al lugar un toque rústico, pero elegante, y tanto la italiana como el brasileño no pudieron ocultar su agrado por lo que estaban viendo apenas traspasaron el umbral del local, entrando a una espaciosa estancia donde se encontraba una amplia sala de estar amueblada con sillones de apariencia cómoda y una pequeña recepción, donde un chico de ojos y cabellos de un peculiar color rosado estaba recargado en la barra hojeando una revista, misma que no tardó en arrojar fuera de la vista de los visitantes apenas estos hubieran entrado.

-¿Holgazaneando en horas de trabajo, Eo?- le preguntó Ángelo viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bienvenido, Ángelo- exclamó el aludido al ver al italiano sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza- Lo siento, es temporada baja y uno puede aburrirse cuando no llegan huéspedes-

-Pues como puedes ver, parece que tendrán algo más de trabajo del que de seguro esperaban- comentó el italiano señalando a sus acompañantes.

-¡Oh, vaya! Eso está bien- exclamó el chico entusiasmado- Bienvenidos, espero que su estancia resulte de su agrado- los recibió sonriéndoles amablemente y tanto Alex como Shaina le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Y bien…- dijo Ángelo recorriendo el lugar con la mirada- ¿Dónde está esa cabra pirenaica que tienes por jefe?-

-¿Cabra?- exclamaron sus 2 acompañantes con caras confundidas.

Pero antes de que Eo hubiera podido contestar algo, el singular silbido del acero surcando al aire se dejó escuchar en la habitación y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la afilada hoja de una espada rozaba peligrosamente el cuello del italiano.

-¿A quién crees que le dices _cabra_, _carnicero_?- dijo una voz varonil a espaldas del peliazul.

-Qué delicado, Shura, ¿acaso no soportas una pequeña bromita?- protestó Ángelo torciendo la boca y evidentemente incómodo con la cercanía del arma contra su piel.

El aludido sonrió ligeramente a la vez que bajaba la espada y avanzó hacia los recién llegados sonriéndoles con cordialidad. Se trataba de un joven de piel blanca, ojos negros y cortos cabellos oscuros.

-Bienvenidos- les dijo a los visitantes- Soy Shura Alcázar, el dueño de este modesto establecimiento y estoy a sus órdenes en lo que necesiten para hacer más grata su estancia-

-Debería cobrarte comisión por conseguirte clientes- comentó Ángelo cruzándose de brazos- Pero en vez de agradecerme, tú me apuntas con tu espada-

-Yo habría hecho lo mismo de tener la oportunidad- declaró Shaina despreocupadamente, haciendo sonreír al resto de los presentes- Shaina Bianchi, encantada de conocerte- se presentó tendiéndole la mano a su anfitrión.

-El placer es todo mío, señorita- le aseguró Shura a la vez que tomaba su mano, no para estrecharla sino para besársela respetuosamente.

-Qué galante- exclamó la joven encantada con el gesto.

-Así son los caballeros fachados a la antigua- dijo en ese momento alguien que justamente iba entrado al lugar, consiguiendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

Se trataba de otro joven de piel muy blanca y tersa, largos y sedosos cabellos de un pálido color turquesa y ojos celestes, mismo que apenas estaba depositando su equipaje en el suelo, tras lo cual se dirigió a todos los presentes.

-Aphrodite Hansson- se presentó irguiéndose con pose elegante- Un gusto conocerlos- les dijo a la joven y al brasileño haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia ellos.

-Llegué primero, Aphro- le dijo Ángelo dirigiéndole una sonrisa socarrona- Así que me debes una botella de vino-

-A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo, _Angie_- lo saludó el recién llegado devolviéndole la sonrisa y consiguiendo que todos los presentes ahogaran la risa ante la expresión que puso el italiano ante la forma en que se dirigió hacia él- Oh, perdón- se excusó también conteniendo la risa al ver su cara- ¿Prefieres que te diga _Angelito_, _Serafín_, _Querubín_? Puedo decirte como más te guste-

-No vas a amanecer vivo, _florecita_- declaró el italiano con expresión lúgubre.

-Estense en paz los 2- les pidió Shura sofocando una sonrisa y luego se dirigió hacia el brasileño- Sólo nos falta escuchar su nombre, amigo- le dijo en tono amable.

-Alexandre Da Silva-se presentó el aludido- Alex está bien y por favor, no me hablen de usted- pidió sonriendo amigablemente y Shura asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa ante su petición.

-Da Silva- murmuró Aphrodite pensativo- ¿Eres portugués?-

-Brasileño- lo corrigió el imponente viajero.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Eo entusiasmado- Es bueno toparse con alguien de América de vez en cuando; yo soy de Chile- declaró con una sonrisa que el brasileño devolvió de buena gana.

Después de aquellas presentaciones y de registrarse convenientemente, Shura sugirió mostrarles sus dormitorios para que todos pudieran descansar de los respectivos viajes que cada uno había tenido que realizar, así que Eo condujo a Alex y a Shaina a sus cuartos, pero Aphrodite y Ángelo permanecieron un poco más junto a la pequeña recepción con el dueño de la posada.

-¿Lo sintieron también o fue sólo cosa mía?- les preguntó el italiano a los otros con rostro serio en cuanto se quedaron solos en la estancia.

-¿La familiaridad?- preguntó el de cabellos turquesa con mirada pensativa- Es muy similar, ¿cierto? A la sensación que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos hace casi un año por estos mismos rumbos; la misma sensación que hizo que nos decidiéramos a seguir en contacto durante todos estos meses-

Shura suspiró ante aquellas palabras a la vez que observaba la mano con la que hubiera sujetado los dedos de la italiana.

-Es similar… pero diferente- declaró sin titubeos- Al menos con esa chica. Hay algo familiar con ella, pero…-

-Algo falta- completo Ángelo entendiendo de lo que hablaba- A ella quizás podría decir que la conocí en otra vida, pero con ustedes… creo que compartí la muerte- comentó sonriendo sin emoción alguna.

-Yo diría que incluso algo más que eso- opinó Aphrodite- Quien sabe, quizás nos conocimos en el Infierno- agregó consiguiendo que los 3 terminaran sonriendo con algo de amargura- Pero bueno, yo mejor me voy a descansar un rato. Aunque no lo crean, viajar desde Suecia resulta agotador-

Shura le dio la llave de uno de los cuartos a él y otra a Ángelo, pero apenas iba a conducirlos hacia sus dormitorios, cuando la puerta de la posada se abrió de golpe y por ella entró un hombre de piel muy blanca, largos cabellos platinados y un largo flequillo que cubría por completo sus ojos. Ni bien hubo entrado, dicho sujeto recorrió el lugar con la mirada que ocultaba tras sus cabellos.

-Me recomendaron este lugar mientras visitaba Zaragoza, pero la verdad es que no veo por qué- comentó con tono despectivo para luego voltear hacia los 3 jóvenes presentes.

-Hacemos lo que podemos para que los huéspedes se sientan a gusto- le aseguró Shura sonriéndole de manera cordial, aunque por alguna razón, todo su ser parecía haberse puesto a la defensiva ante la presencia del recién llegado.

-Seh, como sea. ¿Tienes cuartos disponibles? Estoy agotado por el viaje, así que si te pudieras dar prisa…-

Shura tomó la llave de un cuarto desocupado, aunque por unos instantes la tentación de sacar de su propiedad al recién llegado fue demasiado grande. Sin embargo, al final terminó decidiendo no empañar la reputación de ese lugar negándole la atención a un viajero y optó por comunicarle los pormenores de los pagos y demás asuntos pertinentes al alojarse allí.

El recién llegado escuchó sin mostrar demasiado interés y, tras registrarse adecuadamente, tomó la llave que el dueño del lugar le ofrecía a la vez que le devolvía el libro de registro, ladeando un poco su cabeza para dejar entrever unos singulares ojos ambarinos entre los cabellos de su fleco.

-Gracias- le dijo al español dedicándole una fastidiosa sonrisa de superioridad.

Shura le devolvió una sonrisa forzada mientras la tensión en el ambiente se iba volviendo más palpable, pero el oportuno regreso de Eo terminó con todo y el recién llegado terminó siendo conducido por el chileno hacia donde se quedaría, mientras que los otros 3 jóvenes simplemente se quedaron viendo cómo se perdía de vista al subir la escalera que conducía a la planta superior.

Ni bien hubo abandonado la estancia, Aphrodite la quitó el libro de registro de las manos a Shura para ver el nombre de aquél peculiar individuo.

-Björn Berg- leyó en voz alta- Y hablando de sujetos que parecen salidos del Infierno- comentó consiguiendo que los otros 2 sonrieran ligeramente.

Exceptuando ese breve y desagradable encuentro, el resto del día transcurrió de forma tranquila para todos los que se encontraban en la posada. Ésta no era muy grande y ya que el invierno era su temporada alta debido a la estación de esquí con la que contaba el pueblo, no había más huéspedes por el momento, de modo que el personal del lugar, aunque justo, sobraba para que los inquilinos recibieran la más esmerada de las atenciones; además, fue ese mismo motivo el que permitió que casi todos los visitantes se animaran a compartir su tiempo juntos, con la única excepción del sujeto de los cabellos platinados, quien se mantuvo a raya de la larga conversación en la que se dejaron envolver los demás en la sala de estar de la posada.

Al principio, la mayor parte de la plática versó sobre temas triviales. Aphrodite se encargó de platicarles a los demás cómo es que Ángelo, Shura y él se habían conocido meses atrás, cuando él había viajado a aquella región para estudiar una florecilla de las praderas alpinas conocida como _Edelweiss_ mientras trabaja en su tesis de Botánica, en lo que el italiano había llegado justamente el mismo día a la posada, habiendo viajado a ese pueblo para intentar despejar sus ideas en un sitio tranquilo como ese poco después de haber finalizado sus primeros cursos de Medicina Legal. A ninguno de los presentes les costó imaginar la pelea que relató el sueco entre ellos 2 cuando ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo demandando ser atendidos primero; resultaba más difícil de creer la reacción que provocaron en el español, consiguiendo que amenazara con correrlos a ambos si no paraban con su pelea y se comportaban de una buena vez; aunque bastaba con ver las sonrisas que los 3 esbozaron al recordar el hecho para comprender que aquél suceso no había quedado grabado como una mala experiencia en sus memorias.

Fue durante esa primera parte de la conversación en que Alexandre les habló también sobre algo de su vida en Brasil, en donde solía hacerla de entrenador de atletismo de los niños de su comunidad para ayudarlos a adoptar una mentalidad de superación pese a las adversidades que les tocaran vivir. Por su parte, Shaina conversó un poco sobre la bella Toscana italiana de donde era originaria, aunque fue ella misma quien le metió algo más de seriedad a los temas de la charla al comentar las fricciones que tenía con su padre, un destacado comerciante, viudo ya, de quien había procurado alejarse, puesto que para él todo, incluyendo a su única hija, formaba parte de un eterno negocio; así que ella había optado por cortar lazos con su familia y se les ingeniaba más que bien viviendo sola, dedicándose a dar clases de defensa personal, en lo que era realmente buena.

Después de las declaraciones de la italiana, a los chicos no les costó mucho hablar un poco de sus propias congojas. Así, Alex platicó algo de su abuela, la única familia de la que podía recordar algo, ya que sus padres habían muerto cuando él era muy pequeño aún, de modo que ella se había encargado de él durante su infancia y él había visto por ella hasta su muerte un par de años atrás; lo que no les dijo, fue la extraña sensación de haber estado distanciado de ella antes de que falleciera, pese a que se suponía habían estado bastante cerca todo ese tiempo.

Por su parte, Ángelo declaró saber bien lo que era perder a la familia, puesto que sus padres habían muerto también cuando era un niño, aunque no recordaba la causa del fallecimiento y se guardó para sí la idea que tenía sobre un asesinato, ya que por algún motivo él había terminado interesado en la medicina forense; también se abstuvo de comentar lo bien que se le daban las disecciones humanas y la inquietante sensación de agrado que experimentaba cuando realizaba una.

Aphrodite no habló mucho durante esa etapa de la conversación. Apenas y recordaba algo de sus padres y en general solía vivir más bien aislado del resto de las personas, siempre trabajando en sus rosales, ya que mantenerlos en buen estado en un lugar tan frío como Suecia no era algo sencillo, aunque por alguna razón a él parecía no dificultársele demasiado.

Shura fue el último en tomar la palabra y sólo lo hizo por la insistencia de sus invitados, ya que él tampoco creía tener mucho qué contar. Su madre había muerto cuando él nació, así que toda su infancia había girado en torno a su padre, un hombre noble y emprendedor que le había heredado su admiración por los Pirineos, la pasión por la esgrima y la devoción y entrega en cada trabajo que hacía, incluyendo aquella posada que había pertenecido por generaciones a su familia. Aunque no lo mencionó, él recordaba muy bien lo difícil que le había resultado afrontar la muerte de su progenitor y estaba consciente de que alguien más lo había ayudado mucho por aquél entonces; era alguien a quien sabía le debía bastante por todo el apoyo que le había brindado pero, irónicamente, ni siquiera podía recordarlo, por mucho que lo intentara, y ese fallo de su mente le resultaba demasiado molesto, porque sentía que haber olvidado a esa persona representaba una grave traición a su memoria.

Para cuando volvió a hacerse el silencio en la habitación, la noche ya había llegado sin que ninguno de los presentes hubiera sentido el correr de las horas. A cada uno le resultaba extraño sentirse tan a gusto en presencia de los demás, pero simplemente no podían evitarlo; era como si todos compartieran algo que no lograban recordar, algo que los unía de alguna peculiar manera que no comprendían. Eo se había dado cuenta de ese lazo y por ello había optado por dejarlos a solas. En cambio, Shaina podía sentirse prácticamente honrada por estar en compañía de los 4 varones que la rodeaban; cada uno de ellos le resultaba admirable por alguna razón, incluso su fastidioso compatriota, y no podía evitar agradecerle al destino por haberla conducido al lugar en el que se encontraba en esos momentos.

El silencio se extendió por la estancia durante varios minutos sin que nadie hiciera algo por romperlo. Cada uno de los jóvenes se había hundido en sus propios pensamientos y Shaina se limitaba a observarlos en silencio, intentando descubrir en dónde se originaba la admiración que habían suscitado en ella, pero, tras un buen rato, terminó desviando su atención hacia otra parte y sus ojos fueron a posarse en un busto de mármol que descansaba en un estante al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó sin poder quitar la mirada de la escultura, regresando a todos los chicos a la realidad a la vez que cada uno dirigía su vista hacia donde la chica señalaba.

-Atenea- respondió Shura posando sus ojos en la pieza- A mi madre le gustaba la mitología griega y Atenea era su Diosa favorita, así que mi padre le compró ese busto cuando visitaron Atenas, mucho antes de que yo naciera-

-La Diosa de la Sabiduría, ¿cierto?- preguntó Alex también con la mirada en la escultura.

-Sí, así como de las Ciudades Griegas, la Industria, las Artes, las Labores Femeninas y la Guerra Justa- agregó Shura sonriendo ligeramente- Era una deidad fascinante-

-Sólo si por fascinante entiendes a una princesita mimada- dijo entonces el último visitante que había llegado a la posada ese día, mismo que justamente iba entrando a la sala de estar donde los demás se encontraban, descendiendo por las escaleras- Después de todo, Atenea era la niña consentida de Zeus a la que todo fue dado en bandeja de plata, ¿o no?- agregó a la vez que se hacía a un lado los cabellos del flequillo para dejar al descubierto sus ojos ambarinos.

Todos se le quedaron viendo al recién llegado con caras serias. Algo había en él que los hacía ponerse a la defensiva a cada uno de ellos.

-Según los mitos, Atenea fue una Diosa que siempre se preocupó por el bien de los mortales- declaró Shura sosteniéndole la mirada al recién llegado- Se dice que inventó utensilios para la agricultura, así como para muchas artes, ciencias e industrias que promovieron el progreso y desarrollo de las civilizaciones humanas; además, era protectora y consejera de los hombres justos-

-Bravo por Atenea- exclamó el de los cabellos platinados con tono hastiado- Bravo por la magnánima Diosa que le dio tanto… exclusivamente a los que se desvivían por servirla- agregó con una sonrisa despectiva.

-Atenea era una Diosa justa- comentó Aphrodite taladrando al otro con la mirada.

-¡¿Justa?! ¡Ja! Qué buena broma. Atenea era tan soberbia que ni siquiera soportó que una mortal fuera mejor que ella en algo, sólo habría que preguntarle a _Aracne_ al respecto- se rió el aludido sin inmutarse- Sólo hubo un Dios en la mitología que fue siempre justo con todos los mortales y que nunca hizo diferencia entre ellos sin importar su edad, sexo o posición social o económica; sólo Él estuvo siempre dispuesto a abrirles las puertas de su reino a los humanos y a valorar detenidamente el premio o el castigo que merecían por todos los actos de sus vidas-

-¿Y podría decirnos a qué Dios se refiere, señor…?- preguntó Alex viendo detenidamente a su interlocutor.

-Soy Björn Berg, de Noruega- se presentó el peculiar sujeto haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza ante los presentes- Y la deidad de la que hablo es nada más y nada menos que aquél que siempre fue visto con temor por los vivos, simplemente por representar el final inexorable al que todos nos dirigimos: Hades, el señor del Inframundo-

-Bonita comparación- murmuró Ángelo con una sonrisa despectiva- La Diosa protectora de los mortales y el despiadado Dios encargado de condenarlos-

-Despiadado, feroz, cruel, severo, implacable- recapituló Björn sin inmutarse- Todo eso era Hades, pero nunca injusto; su sentido de la justicia era tan elevado que incluso nombró a 3 mortales de una honradez intachable para que juzgaran a los que habían muerto: el recto Aiakos, el íntegro e inflexible Radamanthys y el benévolo Minos, encargado de juzgar los pecados de cada alma y el único entre los 3 con la capacidad de voto decisiva para enviar a alguien al Tártaro o a los Elíseos-

El noruego hablaba con verdadera pasión mientras decía todo aquello y el resto de los presentes simplemente no podía quitarla la mirada de encima. Ya no sólo se sentían a la defensiva ante ese sujeto, algo en todo lo que había dicho había conseguido que a más de uno se le erizara la piel al escucharlo. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, el ruido de algo muy pesado estrellándose contra el suelo hizo que todos, incluyendo al improvisado orador, se sobresaltaran a la vez que volteaban hacia la puerta de la posada, misma que estaba totalmente abierta, y en cuyo umbral se encontraba un hombre alto y musculoso, de cortos cabellos negros, ojos de un tono azul grisáceo y barba de candado, a quien al parecer se le había resbalado de las manos una enorme valija que ahora estaba tirada en el piso.

-Perdón por la interrupción- se disculpó el recién llegado en tono amable y en un impecable español- Ésta condenada maleta pesa como una roca-

Todos los presentes sólo atinaron a quedársele viendo en silencio. Algo había en él que resultaba imponente, aunque ninguno sabía decir si se trataba de su porte pétreo, el ardiente brillo de sus ojos o las facciones férreas de su rostro.

-Ejem, en fin- carraspeó ese hombre sintiendo sobre sí todas las miradas- Buenas noche, soy Argos Nikopolidis y vengo llegando desde Grecia, ¿hay algún cuarto disponible?-

-Ah… claro- exclamó Shura levantándose de un brinco a la vez que regresaba a la realidad desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, aunque aún sin poder desviar mucho su mirada del nuevo visitante.

Y mientras el español se encargaba de registrar al recién llegado, el resto de los presentes continuaba intentando descifrar qué era en él lo que parecían ponerlos tan nerviosos, a pesar de que sus modales eran educados y aún cuando sus gestos fueran del todo amables.

-Qué curioso- comentó de pronto Shaina cayendo en la cuenta de algo- Justo estábamos hablando de Mitología Griega-

-Eso alcancé a escuchar- declaró el recién llegado volteando a verla desde la barra de la recepción con una sonrisa que, a pesar de ser agradable, consiguió que la joven experimentara un peculiar escalofrío en toda su espalda- Hablaban de los Jueces del Inframundo, ¿verdad?- preguntó fijando entonces su mirada en el noruego, quien de inmediato retrocedió un paso sin proponérselo- Me pareció que con un énfasis especial en Minos- agregó sin quitar los ojos del de cabellos plateados.

-Siempre me ha parecido el Juez más interesante- se explicó Björn sosteniéndole la mirada, mas sin poder evitar un cierto e inexplicable nerviosismo en todo su ser.

-Sin duda- aseguró el griego volteando en otra dirección para firmar el libro de registro que el español acababa de ofrecerle- Aunque, aún pese a que él tenía el voto decisivo, el que aún en vida fue respetado incluso más que Minos por su capacidad de juicio y honradez y quien se encargaba de decidir el castigo definitivo de los _pecadores_ sentenciados al Tártaro, ¿no era Radamanthys?-

El noruego abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla sin haber emitido ni un solo sonido. Esa afirmación le había molestado casi como si hubieran proferido una ofensa contra él mismo, aunque no lograba entender el motivo.

-¿Estoy equivocado?- preguntó Argos volteando de reojo para ver al noruego.

-En absoluto- murmuró aquél desviando la mirada con expresión un tanto contrariada- Con su permiso, voy a tomar un poco de aire- se disculpó a la vez que se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta para desaparecer por ella sin prestarle más atención al griego.

Ángelo, Aphrodite y Alexandre intercambiaron miradas ante la reacción del noruego, cada uno con cara sorprendida, mientras que Shura sonrió ligeramente al ver que alguien había conseguido cerrarle la boca a su molesto inquilino y Shaina siguió con la vista en Argos, quien a su vez le sostuvo la mirada dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa.

-Siendo usted griego, ¿a quién considera un Dios más justo, a Atenea o a Hades?- le preguntó la joven tras unos instantes de indecisión.

-Ambos lo eran- declaró el recién llegado con rostro reflexivo- Hades era un Dios frío, severo y hasta cruel, pero nunca injusto, ni siquiera malvado en realidad, pero sus dominios eran territorios que sin duda ningún vivo estaría deseoso de conocer por más inevitable que resultara el desenlace final; en cambio, Atenea era noble y valerosa, la niña de los ojos de Zeus, sí, pero no por ello carente de buen juicio y de prudencia, no por nada fue consejera de muchos héroes-

La peliverde sonrió ante dicha explicación y el recién llegado se excusó para retirarse a descansar, siendo conducido a su dormitorio por Shura, aunque se negó rotundamente a que lo ayudaran a cargar con su maleta, alegando que él solo bien podía con ella. Así que no tardó en perderse de vista subiendo por las escaleras, avanzando con una ligera pero evidente cojera.

-Ese sujeto es extraño- comentó Aphrodite ni bien consideró que el viajero ya no podría escucharlo- Y un tanto atemorizante-

-Seh, pero al menos le cerró la boca a ese noruego engreído- comentó Ángelo recargándose en el sillón en el que estaba con las manos tras la cabeza.

-Este ha sido el día más interesante que he tenido, al menos durante este último año- comentó Alex sonriendo ligeramente.

-También el mío- declaró Shaina a la vez que suspiraba.

Y mientras los jóvenes continuaban con lo suyo, Argos Nikopolidis no tardó en llegar a la habitación que Shura dispuso para él y pronto quedó a solas, sentado en la orilla de la cama y con su enorme valija justo a sus pies.

-Atenea era también una Diosa muy hermosa- susurró pensando en voz alta a la vez que sonreía con algo de nostalgia- Es una pena que su deseo de una vida pacífica para sus guerreros ya no podrá continuar por mucho tiempo- agregó con algo de pesar al mismo tiempo que abría su maleta para extraer de ella una enorme hacha plateada- Una verdadera lástima, porque en realidad parecen buenos chicos- se dijo a sí mismo a la vez que rozaba el filo del arma con la yema de su dedo índice.

__________

**Cambridge, Inglaterra**

Un cielo estrellado cubría el firmamento nocturno de la ciudad universitaria y bajo él, un joven de largos cabellos color lila observaba detenidamente los lejanos astros con sus ojos verdes, estando de pie en la azotea del edificio en el que vivía y acompañado por sus compañeros de vivienda, uno de los cuales parecía a punto de quedarse dormido, sentado en el suelo y recargado contra la base de un gran tanque de agua, mientras que el otro estaba sentado en la posición de la flor de loto, con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué tanto ves, Mu?- le preguntó Aioria al tibetano tras un largo rato de silencio y ahogando un bostezo.

-Es una noche hermosa- se limitó a contestar el aludido sin despegar sus ojos del firmamento.

-Sí- coincidió el griego volteando a ver las estrellas sobre su cabeza- Pero en estos momentos disfrutaría más de mi cómoda camita- protestó estirándose con pereza.

-Yo no te dije que subieras- le recordó Mu volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Ya sé, pero el departamento estaba vacío y silencioso y no me daban ganas de quedarme ahí solo- se explicó Aioria encogiéndose de hombros- Y como ya sé lo mucho a ustedes dos les encanta venir a disfrutar del aire nocturno, pues no me costó encontrarlos-

-Aunque Mu en realidad no buscaba disfrutar del aire nocturno esta noche- comentó Shaka sin cambiar de posición.

-¿No?- interrogó Aioria volteando a ver al pelilila con cara confundida- ¿Entonces?-

El tibetano suspiró profundamente a la vez que volvía a fijar sus ojos en las estrellas.

-Algunos observatorios han estado reportando diversos problemas en varias partes del mundo- se limitó a contestar aún con la mirada bien centrada en el cielo.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- preguntó el griego arqueando una ceja con expresión interesada.

-Sus telescopios simplemente dejaron de funcionar- explicó Mu con rostro un tanto sombrío- De pronto, lo único que mostraban era una profunda oscuridad, un cielo negro, a pesar de que no daban señales de estar funcionando de manera incorrecta-

-Qué extraño- murmuró Aioria fijando la vista en el firmamento estrellado- Pero el cielo luce tan normal como siempre-

-¿Lo crees?- le preguntó el tibetano sin voltear a verlo- ¿Te parece que en verdad luce como siempre?-

-¿No es así?- le devolvió la pregunta el griego sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-No lo sé- suspiró Mu con rostro contrariado- Siento como si algo hubiera cambiado, pero no logro entender de qué se trata. Casi me parece que las estrellas quisieran decirme algo… pero simplemente no sé cómo descifrar su mensaje- susurró con cara cansada.

-Eres astrofísico, Mu; los que buscan mensajes en las estrellas, ¿no son los astrólogos?- le recordó Aioria viéndolo con una amable sonrisa.

-Las estrellas pueden decirle mucho a los hombres- declaró Shaka abriendo los ojos a la vez que suspiraba- Es sólo que no todos han podido llegar a comprenderlas adecuadamente-

-Yo conocí a alguien que podía hacerlo- murmuró Mu captando la atención de los otros dos- Aunque eso fue hace tanto tiempo que a veces me parece que su recuerdo no es más que un sueño lejano- agregó con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

-Al menos se trataría de un sueño agradable- comentó Aioria viendo la sonrisa del tibetano y luego volvió a estirarse para desperezarse un poco- Debe ser genial poder descifrar lo que dicen los astros con sus movimientos y predecir con ello acontecimientos que están por ocurrir-

-Poder hacerlo supondría un gran peso para quienes poseyeran dicha habilidad- opinó Shaka poniéndose de pie- Poseer un mayor grado de comprensión y conocimientos implica tener mayores posibilidades para mejorar el mundo que nos rodea… pero también implica cierto grado de aislamiento de tus semejantes- explicó con expresión ausente.

-_Buda_…- lo llamó Aioria poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio, consiguiendo que éste se sobresaltara ligeramente a la vez que volteaba a verlo- Vete a la cama, ¿sí? Ya te hace falta dormir-

El hindú sonrió ligeramente ante la sugerencia de su amigo y asintió con el rostro, luego de lo cual volteó a ver al tibetano, que los observaba con aire pensativo.

-¿Te quedas, Mu?- le preguntó con voz amable.

-Sólo unos momentos más- respondió el aludido con una dulce sonrisa- En seguida los alcanzo-

-No te tardes- le recomendó Aioria golpeándole suavemente el hombro con la palma de la mano- En media hora atranco la puerta del departamento y si no llegas antes de eso, te quedas fuera- le advirtió poniendo cara seria, consiguiendo que el otro sonriera ligeramente.

-Bien, pero ni te quejes la próxima vez que llegues de una guardia del hospital de madrugada y encuentres la puerta atrancada- le respondió desviando la mirada hacia el cielo sin dejar de sonreír.

Aioria también sonrió ante el comentario y, tras despedirse de su amigo con la mano, se dirigió hacia las escaleras que bajaban hacia su departamento junto con Shaka.

Ni bien se hubo quedado solo, el rostro del tibetano se puso bastante serio mientras sus ojos recorrían las constelaciones que en esos momentos adornaban el firmamento nocturno.

-Espero que aún pueda ver este mismo cielo- susurró hablando al aire- Sé que para usted no representará ningún problema comprender la advertencia que las constelaciones parecen querer hacernos… Maestro-

Y sin más, el joven tibetano se dio la vuelta para seguir los pasos de sus amigos, deteniéndose unos instantes para echarle un último vistazo al cielo antes de entrar al edificio, mas cuando sólo había descendido un par de escalones, sus pasos volvieron a detenerse en cuanto una bellísima melodía de violín llenó por completo el ambiente, procedente del interior del departamento ubicado en el cuarto piso.

Se trataba de una melodía hermosa, ejecutada con una maestría tal que el mismísimo Paganini no hubiera podido evitar envidiar las habilidades del músico que la estaba tocando. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón y a pesar de lo bello de la tonada, Mu sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía en medio un repentino escalofrío en cuanto sus oídos captaron la música, así que optó por descender a paso rápido el resto de los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta de su propio departamento, mientras que, ajeno a la reacción que había provocado en su vecino, Licio se concentraba en continuar con la melodía que había empezado, moviendo con velocidad e impresionante agilidad el arco sobre las cuerdas de un hermoso violín con detalles en color dorado.

El joven griego estaba completamente centrado en ejecutar una pieza de una belleza y complejidad ejemplares y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados mientras tocaba sumido en la oscuridad de su departamento. Sólo había que contemplar su rostro para comprender lo mucho que disfrutaba tocar ese instrumento y era fácil notar que estaba más que inspirado mientras arrancaba aquellas magníficas notas de sus cuerdas.

La melodía se prolongó durante algunos minutos más hasta que finalmente concluyó de manera sublime, quedando su intérprete completamente estático con el violín en las manos y con el arco aún sobre las cuerdas del instrumento.

-Una oda por el final de una paz efímera- dijo en voz alta a la vez que esbozaba una amarga sonrisa y al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos color miel.

El joven rubio caminó en medio de la oscuridad de su vivienda para ir a depositar el violín con sumo cuidado en un estuche que descansaba en la superficie pulida de un mueble junto a una ventana abierta por la que podía observarse el cielo estrellado de afuera.

-Las piezas van tomando posición- susurró con voz suave mientras recorría con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie del violín, viéndolo con mirada prácticamente afectuosa- Hasta los mismos Dioses han tenido que someterse al Destino- dijo alzando la mirada para poder observar las estrellas a través de la ventana- ¿Por qué pensaste que tus santos podrían evitarlo, Atenea?- preguntó al aire a la vez que su mirada, aún fija en el firmamento, se tornaba severa.

Y el joven seguía con la mirada en el cielo nocturno, cuando algo lo hizo voltear hacia el interior del departamento y rápidamente se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia la mesa de centro de una pequeña sala de estar, en donde se encontraba un celular negro con detalles en color dorado y rojo, mismo que tomó en sus manos una fracción de segundo antes de que empezara a sonar.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, _Delia_?- le preguntó en griego a su interlocutor a través del auricular con voz un tanto cansada, aunque más tardó en hacerlo que en alejar el aparato de su oreja ante la agitada contestación que le dio quien llamaba.

-_¡¿Qué clase de contestación es esa?!_- le reprochó por el teléfono una molesta voz femenina que hablaba en el mismo idioma- _¡Yo preocupándome por ti, ¿y tú ni siquiera puedes mostrarte un poco agradecido?!-_

-¿Para qué llamaste?- se limito a contestarle Licio con el auricular aún a prudente distancia de su oído.

Su interlocutor bufó molesto del otro lado de la línea, pero tras algunos instantes volvió a hablar ya con voz más tranquila.

-_Todo está por empezar, ¿cierto?_- preguntó con tono serio.

-Sí, ya no debe faltar mucho- asintió Licio dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana del otro lado de la habitación.

-_Sé que está de más decirlo, pero sé prudente, ¿quieres?-_ pidió la joven con una nota de sincera preocupación- _Y, _Licio_… no te confíes_- agregó con tono dulce.

-¿Eso es todo?- se limitó a contestar el joven sin mostrar demasiado interés, aunque sus facciones se habían suavizado por completo.

-_Eso es todo_- asintió su interlocutor tras un suspiro un tanto resignado.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que termines de alistarte, mañana te vas de viaje y tendrás un día bastante agitado- declaró el chico sonriendo ligeramente con expresión un tanto burlona- Te deseo buena suerte, créeme que la necesitarás para no perder la paciencia con ciertos gemelos con los que deberás lidiar-

La joven del otro lado de la línea se limitó a emitir un ligero gruñido de molestia que sólo consiguió que su oyente sonriera con más ganas.

-_Suerte a ti también… hermanito_- respondió tras unos instantes la chica.

-No creo necesitarla, pero gracias de todas maneras- contestó Licio sin inmutarse- Y, _Delia_… ten cuidado-

-_No te preocupes, sé cuidarme sola_- le aseguró la joven con tono confiado antes de cortar la llamada.

-Ya lo sé- suspiró Licio sonriendo ligeramente- Tan bien como que son otros lo que van a tener que irse con cuidado- agregó con un peculiar brillo en su mirada.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Y es así como hemos llegado al final del capítulo 3 n.n Y creo que todo sigue tan confuso como antes n_nU Pero bueno, sigo insistiendo que todo tiene una razón de ser, pueden estar seguros de ello.**

**En fin, antes de despedirme necesito hacer 3 pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**Ignoro cuál sea el verdadero nombre de Máscara Mortal de Cáncer, pero, tal y como mencioné antes en otro de mis fics, el nombre de **_**Ángelo**_** es uno de los que he oído mencionar en letras de otros autores y me encanta por lo irónico que resulta XD**

**Sin afán de hacer spoiler, en **_**Lost Canvas**_** se menciona que el nombre de **_**Aldebarán**_**, mismo que corresponde a la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Tauro, es adoptado por el santo de dicha constelación en cuanto gana su armadura; igual que en el punto anterior, ignoro cuál sea el nombre real de nuestro querido torito dorado y el que yo propongo no es más que el producto de la mente hiperactiva de una fan de Saint Seiya XD**

**Minos, Radamanthys y Aiakos eran los nombres de los Jueces del Inframundo en la Mitología Griega, pero me parece muy poco probable que 3 jóvenes nacidos en Noruega, las Islas Feroe y Nepal los hayan tenido antes de entrar en las filas de los espectros de Hades, idea que acabo de confirmar **_**por allí**_** n.n Pero igual que en los otros puntos, el nombre que yo propongo es sólo producto de mi imaginación desbordante XD**

**De verdad espero que el capítulo haya resultado de su agrado y de nuevo les ofrezco una ENORME disculpa por la demora. Les agradeceré mucho si me dejan sus reviews para conocer su opinión y procuraré aprovechar el tiempo libre que tendré los próximos días para no tardarme tanto con las actualizaciones de mis historias n.n Que estén muy bien. Hasta la próxima n_n**


	4. Preludio

**¡**_**Hi**_**! Saludos nuevamente, estimados lectores; por fin puedo traer para ustedes una nueva actualización de esta historia n_n La verdad es que hace días que he querido subirla pero mis vacaciones no salieron como esperaba y ya regresé a la escuela, así que el tiempo no está precisamente a mi favor T.T Pero bueno, lo importante es que finalmente puedo presentarles el capítulo 4 n.n**

**Minelava**, **Gabe Logan****, ****ELI251****, ****sun_11****, ****Sol angel dpl****, ****Leika-kannon****, ****Luna_sj****, ****Sunrise spirit****, ****Alfa Lazcares**: ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior! De veras que sus comentarios animan a mis Musas a trabajar… aunque en mi casa y la fac no les den mucho tiempo para explayarse T.T Pero de verdad espero que esta nueva actualización resulte de su agrado n_n

**ELI251****: **Je, tienes toda la razón, aún falta Dohko por aparecer, pero no te preocupes que ya estás por tener noticias suyas n.n Ojalá que disfrutes la lectura n_n

**Sun_11**: Perdona la demora, es que me agarran de mandadera y de chofer en mi casa y no tuve mucho tiempo para publicar en vacaciones T.T Sobre tu pregunta, los golden boys y otros cuantos guerreros se reunirán en un par de capítulos más, tengo planeado que en 2 o 3 cuando mucho, sólo sígueme teniendo tantita paciencia por favor n_nU ¡Ah! Y en cuanto a tu petición, podrás verla cumplida justo al final de este capítulo, no es mucho lo que puedo ofrecer porque luego mis Musas son medio volubles, pero espero cumpla un poco tus expectativas n_n

Y ahora sí, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste n_n

___________________________________________________________________________

**4. ****Preludio**

**Jamir, Tíbet**

El cielo nocturno se encontraba completamente despejado y millones de estrellas resplandecían a lo lejos mientras un silencio reverente reinaba en una desolada región del Himalaya, donde profundos despeñaderos surcaban el terreno, aislando casi por completo una zona rocosa en la que se alzaba una singular pagoda de 5 pisos de altura, misma que carecía de puerta de entrada en su nivel más bajo, así como de escaleras que comunicaran el resto de los niveles entre sí. Pero pese a que parecía inaccesible, justamente en esos momentos, un hombre de porte imponente y larga cabellera verde se asomaba hacia afuera a través de una pequeña puerta en el piso más alto de la torre.

Aquél hombre de una usual faz serena miraba con aprensión las estrellas que esa noche brillaban sobre su cabeza, recorriendo el cielo detenidamente con sus ojos liláceos mientras su expresión parecía suplicar por hallar un error en lo que veía.

Las estrellas no guardaban secretos para él. Heredero de la antigua raza lemuriana y con más de 200 años de existencia a cuestas, estaba seguro de poder descifrar sin equivocarse los mensajes secretos que el cielo nocturno guardaba, tal y como tantas noches anteriores lo había hecho; pero ese día en especial deseaba más que nunca estar equivocado, pues lo que sus ojos veían… era verdaderamente funesto.

-¿Tan malo es?- le preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, haciéndolo voltear de inmediato hacia el interior de la torre, donde, sentado ante una mesa de té y con una humeante taza en sus manos, se encontraba un hombre de apariencia joven, de ojos verdes y larga cabellera castaña.

-El futuro… parece oscuro- se limitó a contestar el peliverde en un susurro, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el firmamento estrellado.

-Igual que mi pasado- comentó el castaño con una sonrisa sin emoción en el rostro.

El esbozo de una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del lemuriano ante aquel comentario. Unos días atrás, su singular visitante había llegado hasta su remoto hogar y bastó que sus miradas se cruzaran para que ambos supieran que no era la primera vez que se veían.

-_Dicen que puedes ver lo que dicen las estrellas, "sabio tibetano"- _le había dicho él dirigiéndole una franca sonrisa- _¿Podrías decirme lo que ellas dicen de mí?_-

Y en las estrellas, el lemuriano había visto que la constelación de Libra brillaba resplandeciente para el viajero, protegiéndolo e infundiéndole energía… tal y como la constelación de Aries alguna vez había brillado para él. Pero lo que más le había impactado, no lo había visto en el cielo nocturno, sino en la profunda mirada de los ojos verdes de su visitante, una mirada cargada de una sabiduría que sólo tras muchos y largos años de experiencia alguien podría llegar a acumular… misma que no cuadraba en nada con el juvenil cuerpo del viajero, que no parecía pasar de los 20 años.

-_"No sé mi edad"_- le había dicho el castaño con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro- _"Pero a veces siento que he vivido demasiado, más allá de lo que un humano debería poder vivir. Mi alma es vieja, mi cuerpo se siente muy joven y mis recuerdos parecen tan borrosos que sólo consiguen confundirme aún más cuando trato de organizarlos en mi mente"_-

El peliverde suspiró de pie ante la puerta abierta al recordar aquella conversación. ¡Cuánto se había identificado con lo que ese viajero de la región de Rozan le decía! Porque él mismo a veces sentía que ya había vivido demasiado y también estaba consciente de que algo en su vida no cuadraba… y las estrellas que brillaban sobre su cabeza no había dejado de confirmárselo durante todo ese año.

-_"Algo cambió en la Tierra"_- le había dicho al chino al intentar explicarle sus teorías sobre las confusiones que los embargaban a ambos- _"Las estrellas parecen decir que algo cambió para que nosotros pudiéramos tener la vida que llevamos ahora"_-

-_"¿Nosotros?"_- había exclamado el viajero confundido.

-_"Los que somos protegidos por las constelaciones del cielo y por imponentes fuerzas de la naturaleza…"_-

El lemuriano cerró sus ojos al traer a la mente esas palabras que él mismo había pronunciado. _"Los que somos protegidos por las constelaciones del cielo…_". Sin proponérselo, su cabeza se llenó de imágenes fugaces y borrosas. Le bastaba con pensar en una constelación del cielo y de inmediato podía ver en su mente algunos rostros que le parecían familiares, sobre todo al pensar en las constelaciones de la elíptica.

Algunos de esos _recuerdos_ le parecían muy antiguos, mientras que otros de esos rostros, pese a la gran similitud que guardaban con los anteriores, le parecían muchísimo más recientes. Y así, recordaba alegres miradas y sonrisas de la misma manera en que podía recordar rostros serios, decididos e incluso abatidos y agotados. Incluso en sus sueños podía verlos: facies infantiles y otras más maduras, más ensombrecidas por la carga de lo que habían vivido, que por el peso de los años en sí. Tiempo atrás, de alguna manera todos habían estado conectados, pero cuando ese _"algo"_ del que hablaban las estrellas cambió en las Tierra, todo se había alterado y esos lazos se volvieron difusos, aunque sin llegar a desaparecer por completo; y él sabía que esos protegidos por las constelaciones se encontraban en algún lugar del mundo, lo sabía, porque había tenido ante sus ojos al dueño de uno de los rostros de sus memorias, tal y como ahora veía otro en el viajero que había acudido en su búsqueda.

-¿Shion?- lo llamó en eso el castaño sacándolo de los pensamientos en los que se había hundido- ¿Qué ocurre exactamente?- le preguntó poniéndose de pie y parándose a su lado.

-No lo sé, Dohko- suspiró el aludido- Fuerzas oscuras de la naturaleza han comenzado a moverse y las mismas estrellas parecen temer por las consecuencias que eso traerá al mundo-

-¿Puede hacerse algo?- interrogó el chino fijando la mirada de sus ojos verdes en las estrellas, como intentando descubrir lo mismo que el otro decía.

-Ya se está haciendo- respondió Shion en apenas un susurro a la vez que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa- Los protegidos de las estrellas ya se están reuniendo, aunque no sepan exactamente por qué lo hacen-

-¿Por eso estoy aquí?- Dohko también sonrió ligeramente ante lo dicho por el peliverde.

-Eso creo, por eso estás aquí… al igual que él- dijo Shion señalando con el rostro hacia afuera, donde, a algunos metros de la torre, una solitaria figura se encontraba sentada en una roca, con la mirada también perdida en las estrellas.

Se trataba de otro hombre joven, de larga cabellera negra y unos singulares ojos de color rojizo de mirada altiva. Un guerrero de Nepal, según había dicho él mismo, que había llegado hasta allí apenas algunas horas después que el chino, buscando respuestas a las inquietudes que embargaban a los ancianos de su pueblo, quienes veían en la naturaleza indicios de que algo grave estaba por pasar y mismos que decían que él era el último heredero del Señor de los Pájaros… Garuda, el devorador.

Dohko hizo una mueca ante el comentario del peliverde. El nepalés le había desagradado desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez y pensar que estaban actuando bajo razones similares no le agradaba en absoluto.

-_"El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"_- le dijo Shion dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa- Grandes amenazas a veces suponen alianzas insospechadas-

-De verdad espero que te equivoques- comentó el chino con la mirada fija en el pelinegro- Porque por alguna razón, sólo de estar frente a ese sujeto, hace que me den ganas de golpearlo-

Y como si lo hubiera escuchado, justo en ese momento el nepalés giró el rostro hacia ellos y los observó con una fría mirada que ambos le sostuvieron sin inmutarse.

-Parece que el sentimiento es mutuo- opinó Shion sonriendo ligeramente, pero no tardó en adoptar un semblante más serio a la vez que suspiraba- Por desgracia, aunque no les guste van a tener que viajar juntos. Su presencia es mucho más necesaria en otros sitios y este lugar sólo fue una escala para orientarlos hacia dónde dirigirse-

-¡Ey! Espera un momento- protestó el chino viendo seriamente al peliverde- ¿Cómo que _"van"_? ¡¿No piensas venir con nosotros?!-

-Ya no es mi lucha, Dohko- murmuró Shion con mirada cansada- No de la misma manera que para ti, al menos. Creo que aún hay algo que puedo hacer, pero debemos tomar caminos diferentes por ahora-

El chino desvió la mirada ante aquellas palabras. Se había sentido feliz el encontrar al lemuriano, como si se hubiera reencontrado con un hermano apreciado del que llevaba mucho tiempo alejado, pero algo le decía que él estaba en lo correcto: sus caminos hacía mucho que se habían separado y cada uno tenía una obligación que cumplir por separado.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Shion- le dijo dirigiéndole una franca sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- asintió el peliverde devolviéndole el gesto.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por algunos momentos más hasta que finalmente Dohko suspiró a la vez que volteaba a ver al pelinegro que seguía afuera, con su atención de nuevo centrada en el firmamento nocturno.

-Va a ser un viaje muy largo- comentó el chino resignado.

-Y eso apenas será el comienzo…- susurró Shion con rostro preocupado.

___________________

**Ática, Grecia**

Un nuevo y resplandeciente día había llegado a las tierras helénicas. Aún era temprano, pero en una agreste región del Ática, un grupo se encontraba en bastante movimiento preparando un campamento.

El suelo era rocoso y seco, pero un bosquecillo se extendía por la zona, conformado por los árboles y arbustos característicos de aquella región mediterránea. Avellanos, laureles, hayas y robles dirigían sus ramas hacia el cielo dando una sombra agradable. No había ninguna población en varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero el murmullo del Mar Egeo llegaba con su brisa hacia donde aquellos exploradores se instalaban. Parecía un sitio tranquilo y agradable.

Saga inspiró profundamente el aire matutino, de pie en un pequeño claro del bosquecillo. Aquel lugar sin duda debería resultarle relajante, pero por alguna razón se sentía bastante inquieto. La calma que rodeaba su entorno, incluso la fresca brisa que llegaba desde el Golfo de Egina… todo parecía estar cargado de una sutil e incomprensible amenaza invisible.

-¿Disfrutando del aire puro?- le preguntó en eso una voz bastante familiar sacándolo tan abruptamente de sus pensamientos que incluso dio un leve respingo- ¡Jo! Brother, ¿cómo tendrás la conciencia?- se burló el recién llegado viendo el sobresalto que le había provocado a su gemelo.

-No fastidies, Kanon- le reprochó el mayor viéndolo con malos ojos, aunque no tardó en retomar sus pensamientos y la preocupación en sus ojos no pasó desapercibida para su hermano.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó confundido.

-No lo sé, algo me tiene inquieto- contestó Saga recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, como buscando la causa de sus preocupaciones.

-Te digo que eso de no tener la conciencia tranquila no deja nada bueno- comentó Kanon con voz burlona.

-Y tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿verdad?- le respondió Saga con tono mordaz, pero el menor se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin darse por aludido.

Saga suspiró con algo de resignación y optó por intentar centrarse en el campamento que un grupo que los acompañaba estaba levantando, sin embargo, Kanon aún podía notar la inquietud que nublaba la visión de su gemelo.

-Todo saldrá bien- le dijo con voz tranquila, fijando su mirada en las personas que acarreaban las cosas, tal y como lo había hecho su hermano- La excavación se realizará sin contratiempos, los hallazgos valdrán la pena, Aioros, tú y yo tendremos más reconocimientos y luego yo me iré muy, muy lejos y te dejaré tranquilo por una buena temporada-

El mayor de los gemelos sonrió ligeramente ante lo dicho por el otro y volteó a verlo a los ojos con mirada agradecida.

-Aunque claro- continuó Kanon desviando la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa- Podría considerar quedarme más tiempo si me lo suplicas-

-¿A dónde piensas dirigirte cuando terminemos esto? Quizás ya pueda ir apartando los boletos para el viaje- se limitó a contestarle Saga sonriendo.

-¡Qué ingrato eres, hermano!- se lamentó Kanon con sobreactuada indignación para finalmente terminar riendo entretenido.

Por algunos momentos, ambos gemelos se quedaron simplemente allí con una sonrisa en los labios, supervisando con la mirada que sus herramientas de trabajo fueran tratadas con el respectivo cuidado que merecían. Y en esas estaban, cuando los ojos del gemelo menor se posaron en uno de los ayudantes que los acompañaban, un hombre de piel muy pálida y rostro no muy agraciado que verificaba un inventario de los materiales que llevaban para ver que no faltara nada.

-¿Quién es él?- le preguntó a su hermano con la mirada aún fija en ese peculiar individuo.

-¿El sujeto del inventario?- interrogó a su vez Saga siguiendo la mirada de su hermano- Es un chico portugués… Kayssa Figueira, si no recuerdo mal- contestó intentando hacer memoria- Empezó a trabajar en el museo hace un par de meses, ¿lo conoces?- le preguntó a su gemelo viéndolo de reojo.

-Yo… no estoy seguro- contestó Kanon un tanto confundido y sin poder apartar la mirada del joven.

Y como si sintiera la mirada sobre él, el portugués alzó la vista y sus ojos se toparon con los del gemelo menor, de manera que ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, viéndose de manera intensa y penetrante, como si cada uno estuviera intentando recordar dónde se habían visto antes. Pero finalmente el chico desvió la vista para continuar con lo que hacía y Kanon hizo lo mismo, desviando su mirada hacia un punto indefinido del bosquecillo que los rodeaba.

-¿Kanon?- lo llamó Saga sin comprender qué era lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Has visto a Tethys?- se limitó a contestar el aludido volteando a ver a su hermano como si nada hubiera pasado.

El mayor lo observó algo confuso. Su actitud le resultaba bastante extraña, pero lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no tenía caso insistir para obtener más información de lo que lo había incomodado.

-¿Así que ahora es simplemente _"Tethys"_?- le preguntó finalmente Saga relajando su expresión- Qué rápido ganas confianza con las chicas, hermanito-

-No me gusta perder el tiempo- declaró Kanon con una expresión pícara, aunque su hermano aún podía notarlo algo inquieto bajo aquella apariencia confiada- Mejor voy a buscarla para ver si no necesita ayuda- declaró alejándose de su gemelo y guiñándole un ojo con expresión traviesa.

Saga lo vio alejarse sin decir nada más y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en el joven que seguía verificando el inventario a unos metros de él. ¿De dónde se conocerían él y su hermano? Porque aunque Kanon no hubiera dicho nada, Saga recordaba muy bien que al momento de presentarse, el portugués le había dicho que le recordaba a alguien que había conocido en algún momento de su vida que no lograba precisar.

El mayor de los gemelos respiró profundamente intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos improductivos de su mente. Después de todo, bien cabía la posibilidad de que Kanon en realidad no recordara de dónde conocía al otro individuo y además, él ya tenía muchas otras cosas en qué ocuparse como para meterse preocupaciones extra… suficiente tenía ya con los extraños presentimientos que lo aquejaban. Así que el peliazul se dispuso a poner manos a la obra en lo que tenía que hacer, aunque justo entonces reparó en un pequeño detalle… ¿dónde se había metido Aioros?

Pero desconocedor de las incertidumbres que inquietaban a su amigo, el otro joven arqueólogo griego se había adentrado más en el bosquecillo que los rodeaba, avanzando entre la maleza para explorar un poco más la zona en la que trabajarían durante los próximos días.

Al igual que Saga, Aioros se sentía extrañamente inquieto al estar en ese lugar, pero a pesar de eso, el castaño no podía negar que también se sentía un tanto emocionado, pues algo en su interior parecía decirle que estaban a punto de descubrir algo verdaderamente importante. Por ello, para calmar un poco las ansias que sentía había comenzado a andar sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente caminando entre la vegetación, analizando el lugar con la mirada en búsqueda de algo extraño o sospechoso. Y así estuvo durante varios minutos, hasta que su atención fue captada por un peculiar ruido en un sitio no muy lejano.

El castaño se dejó guiar por ese sonido que le resultaba bastante familiar. Un ligero silbido, como un objeto cortando el viento gracias a su velocidad. Y a medida que se acercaba al lugar en el que se originaba se volvía más y más claro. Un silbido tras otro se sucedían, espaciados uno de otro apenas por un breve lapso.

Aioros hubiera reconocido ese sonido en cualquier parte sin problemas. Lo había escuchado muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, ocasionándolo él mismo en la mayoría de las ocasiones cuando practicaba un deporte en el que le parecía que se había ejercitado prácticamente toda su vida. Esos silbidos… no eran otra cosa que el ruido producido por flechas al ser disparadas.

Y no le tomó mucho tiempo comprobar su hipótesis, pues le bastó avanzar unos cuantos metros más para que, aún medio oculto entre la maleza, pudiera distinguir una hermosa y grácil figura que disparaba una flecha tras otra con un arco que manejaba con gran destreza en un pequeño claro más adelante, apuntando hacia un enorme y viejo roble ubicado a varios metros de distancia.

Se trataba de Delia Deligiannis. Su larga y ondulada cabellera rubia era inconfundible, del mismo modo que lo era la expresión altiva de su rostro. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que recordaba perfectamente la inquietud que la simple presencia de la joven le producía, Aioros no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado con su imagen durante algunos instantes. Y es que algo había en la chica mientras disparaba su arco que resultaba verdaderamente cautivador. Quizás se trataba de la suma concentración que demostraba la mirada de sus ojos color miel al centrarse en su blanco, o la maestría que estaba demostrando en el dominio del arma, haciendo parecer que lo que realizaba era la tarea más simple del mundo. No, era algo más que eso, algo casi sublime que envolvía todo el entorno de la joven; algo en su porte y en sus gestos que parecían situarla en un momento suspendido de la historia… en un momento muy remoto, donde hubiera resultado factible que lo divino rozara la naturaleza material del mundo.

Esa sola idea hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Aioros sin que él comprendiera muy bien el motivo de su inquietud y apenas se estaba reponiendo de aquella extraña sensación, cuando una melodiosa voz hizo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Disfrutas de la vista?- le preguntó Delia volteando hacia donde él se encontraba y viéndolo de arriba abajo con mirada desdeñosa.

Si antes había sido un escalofrío, esa mirada casi hizo que Aioros se congelara a la vez que experimentaba la desagradable sensación de que un enorme trozo de hielo caía justo en su estómago. Pero demostrando un temple de acero, el joven arqueólogo no permitió que esa inquietud se reflejara en su rostro y al contrario, avanzó hacia la rubia con expresión serena.

-Perdone, señorita, estaba recorriendo los alrededores y me atrajo el ruido de las flechas al ser disparadas- se explicó acercándose a la joven tranquilamente- Disculpe, no quería importunarla-

-Tu presencia me resulta completamente indiferente como para que llegue a preocuparme de ella- declaró la chica volviendo a preparar un nuevo tiro y desviando la mirada del castaño, quien tuvo la prudencia de no contestarle y optó por ver en silencio cómo la flecha daba justo en su blanco, a escasos milímetros del resto de las flechas que la rubia había disparado con anterioridad.

-Tiene una increíble puntería- comentó Aioros sin poder evitar formular sus pensamientos- Su destreza con el arco es envidiable-

-Eso sólo podría considerarse un cumplido si me lo dijera un buen arquero- dijo Delia esbozando una sonrisa despectiva y viendo con un ligero toque de burla al arqueólogo- ¿Acaso tú lo eres?-

-Quizás no sea el mejor, pero soy lo suficientemente hábil con el arco- contestó Aioros con humildad.

-¿Sí? Pruébalo- lo retó la rubia y sin más, disparó una nueva flecha hacia el mismo árbol al que le había estado disparando, clavándola en un punto más elevado al que hubieran llegado sus otras flechas- Intenta llegar lo más cerca que puedas- le dijo ofreciéndole su arco y señalando con el rostro el blanco que había fijado.

Aioros dudó un momento. Esa joven le resultaba desconcertante y se sentía bastante tenso en su presencia, además, él no era del tipo de los que les gusta intentar lucirse ante otros, pero adoraba el tiro con arco y poder medir sus habilidades con una arquera tan diestra como la que tenía ante él le resultaba una propuesta bastante tentadora.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te consideras lo suficientemente apto para lograr este tiro?- lo incitó la joven con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara.

El joven arqueólogo respiró lo más hondo que pudo y finalmente avanzó hacia la chica para tomar en sus manos el arco que le ofrecía, preparándose en el acto para ejecutar su tiro.

El castaño tomó aire en sus pulmones a la vez que tensaba la cuerda del arco y al mismo tiempo que su mirada se centraba en el blanco al que tenía que dirigirse. Unos segundos después, la flecha volaba directamente hacia su objetivo, clavándose justo al lado de la que hubiera disparado la rubia.

-No está mal- reconoció Delia sin mostrarse ni remotamente impresionada por lo que había hecho el joven, quien sonreía satisfecho con su logro- Pero… pudo haber sido mejor- declaró a la vez que recuperaba su arco para preparar un nuevo tiro.

Aioros la observó sin comprender, quedándose casi con la boca abierta al ver que la flecha que la joven disparó fue a dar justamente encima de la suya, atravesándola por completo.

-Si puedes demostrar tu supremacía ante otro, no dudes en hacerlo- le dijo Delia bajando el arco, con la mirada perdida en la flecha que acababa de disparar- Hay quienes no dudarán en hacer todo por aplastarte- agregó con voz lúgubre, consiguiendo que un nuevo escalofrío estremeciera al castaño.

Por unos momentos, ambos se quedaron sumidos en un tenso silencio, Aioros con la vista en la joven y ella con la mirada aún perdida en su blanco.

-Será mejor regresar al campamento- dijo de pronto Delia con un suspiro, con sus hermosos ojos dirigiéndose hacia algún punto indefinido del bosquecillo que los rodeaba- Hay que ver si ya todo está listo para empezar con el trabajo-

-Sí, ¿quiere que la ayude a recoger sus flechas?- le ofreció el castaño procurando ignorar la extraña inquietud que estaba experimentando, pero la rubia negó ligeramente con el rostro sin voltear a verlo.

-Yo lo hago; lo mejor será que te adelantes para avanzar lo más que se pueda con las excavaciones el día de hoy-

Aioros asintió sin ganas de contradecirla y emprendió el camino de regreso al campamento avanzando sin prisa, pero sintiéndose más tranquilo al alejarse de aquella singular joven.

Delia, por su parte, simplemente se quedó de pie en el claro en el que hubiera estado practicando su puntería, cerrando sus ojos color miel y dejando que una brisa de aire fresco le agitara con suavidad su larga y rubia cabellera.

-Ya están cerca- susurró con voz apenas audible luego de haber realizado una profunda inspiración, como si el aire llegado a sus pulmones le hubiera llevado alguna especie de advertencia- Muy cerca- agregó esbozando una altiva y confiada sonrisa.

Y de pronto, la joven rubia salió corriendo con una agilidad y velocidad prodigiosas por el bosque, adentrándose en él y trepando sin dificultad una serie de escarpadas rocas para alcanzar un punto más elevado desde el que tuviera una mejor vista de su entorno. Desde allí, ocultándose parcialmente entre el follaje, la chica observó con mirada felina a su alrededor, centrando su atención en una extraña nube a lo lejos.

Se notaba que era una nube muy grande, pues podía apreciarse bien a pesar de encontrarse bastante lejos aún; también era muy oscura, como amenazando una temible tempestad, pero Delia sabía bien que no se trataba de una tormenta cualquiera.

-Esto será interesante- comentó en voz alta, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde los demás preparaban el campamento, sin que la sonrisa hubiera abandonado su rostro.

____________________

**Cambridge, Inglaterra**

El cielo se encontraba nublado en buena parte del Reino Unido. No era novedad ese clima en aquella región del mundo, pero ese día en especial, el cielo gris dificultaba bastante mantener un humor alegre, o al menos eso le parecía a cierto joven griego, estudiante de medicina, que mientras caminaba despreocupadamente por una de las amplias zonas verdes de la Universidad, no podía evitar echar de menos el clima de su tierra natal.

Ese día, como pocas veces le había pasado antes, Aioria añoraba el sol de Grecia y el aire cálido que llegaba hasta ella desde más allá del Mediterráneo. Ya estaba bastante acostumbrado al clima de la tierra británica, pero por alguna razón el clima de ese día empañaba su ánimo, poniéndolo un tanto nostálgico y bastante inquieto… por algún motivo, le daba un muy mal presentimiento.

El joven griego respiró profundamente intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y posó sus ojos color esmeralda en su reloj, confirmando que aún faltaban más de dos horas para su siguiente clase y lo mejor era que aprovechara el tiempo para almorzar algo, pues si no, lo más probable era que terminara sin comer hasta muy tarde, como le ocurría con bastante frecuencia.

Así pues, el apuesto estudiante dirigió sus pasos hacia una cafetería cercana, pensando que quizás ingerir algunas calorías le serviría para mejorar un poco su humor. Sí, era un día adecuado para un chocolate caliente, pensó esbozando una ligera sonrisa al pensar en la dulce bebida, aunque, pensándolo mejor, quizás un buen capuchino moka le sentaría mejor, la cafeína y el chocolate era una combinación bastante tentadora.

Procurando ocupar su mente en esos pensamientos, el griego no tardó en llegar a un pequeño y agradable local donde sabía que encontraría lo que buscaba.

El ruido de una campanilla anunció su llegada al lugar, pero pocos de los que estaban dentro le prestaron mayor atención. Casi todos los concurrentes eran estudiantes de los diversos institutos cercanos, al igual que Aioria, que igualmente no solía prestar demasiado interés al resto de las personas que acudían a aquella activa cafetería, cuyas paredes y mobiliario, que combinaban tonos cafés, naranjas y amarillos, le daban al sitio un toque jovial y confortable.

Siguiendo su costumbre, el chico se encaminó a una mesa desocupada y una linda mesera de castaña cabellera no tardó en acercársele para tomar su orden, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa que él le devolvió por mera cortesía.

La chica se retiró luego de tomar su pedido, sólo la bebida y alguna sencilla vianda para matar el hambre, y Aioria la vio alejarse por entre las mesas dirigiéndose a pedir lo solicitado. Esa era la misma mesera que se empeñaba en atenderlo siempre que iba a ese lugar, misma que en más de una ocasión le había pedido que le dejara invitarle algo. Una chica tenaz, pensó el griego sin poder evitar sonreír siguiéndola con la mirada, una joven decidida y alegre que le resultaba bastante agradable, pero… no era su tipo.

-Se te saldrán los ojos si no dejas de mirarla- le dijo en eso una dulce voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos y consiguiendo que las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos voltearan hacia quien había hablado, alejándose por fin de la joven mesera.

Y entonces, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para el joven médico y por un momento no le importó el sitio en el que estaba, ni las personas que lo rodeaban, ni siquiera lo que ocurría con su propia persona, pues todo su ser se había quedado prendado de la joven que tenía ante sus ojos, sentada en la mesa a sus espaldas, una hermosa pelirroja de expresivos ojos color caramelo, cuyas mejillas no tardaron en teñirse de rojo al sentirse observada de manera tan penetrante por aquel bello desconocido.

Por unos instantes, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, simplemente sintiendo cómo sus corazones iniciaban una precipitada carrera, como queriéndose hacer escuchar más allá del pecho de cada uno de ellos. Nada más importaba en esos momentos, solamente preservar esos valiosos segundos en los que sus almas parecían querer comunicarse entre ellas a través de lo que sus ojos mostraban.

Aioria quiso decirle algo, pero sus labios simplemente se negaron a separarse y fue como si un nudo se apretara en su garganta a la vez que una agradable calidez se extendía por todo su ser, surgiendo desde su corazón. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero de pronto se sentía inmensamente feliz… completo.

Por su parte, la joven pelirroja tuvo una sensación similar en su interior. Era tan extraño sentirse feliz por ver a un completo desconocido, pero así era como se sentía y pronto la invadieron unas enormes ganas de llorar sin que comprendiera por qué; le resultaba tan grato verse reflejada en ese par de esmeraldas que la contemplaban embelesadas… como si hubiera encontrado algo que hace tiempo creía ya perdido. Y sin embargo, pese a lo mucho que estaba disfrutando ese contacto visual, fue ella quien desvió primero sus ojos de caramelo lejos del muchacho ante ella, preocupada porque una de las inoportunas lágrimas que clamaban por salir de sus ojos terminara por escapársele.

Aioria no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese simple acto, ya que al desviar la mirada, un rubor aún más acentuado que el de antes se extendió rápidamente por las mejillas de la chica.

-Te ves muy linda sonrojada- le dijo con voz dulce sin poder evitar el comentario, consiguiendo únicamente que la joven se pusiera aún más roja.

-No deberías coquetear con alguien teniendo a tu novia tan cerca- le advirtió la pelirroja dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a la mesera que había atendido al griego y que en esos momentos le tomaba la orden a otros clientes en una mesa no muy alejada.

-No es mi novia- le aclaró Aioria sonriendo con más ganas ante el gesto de la joven- Yo estoy completamente libre y sin compromisos- declaró aún sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima.

Esa simple frase bastó para que la chica volviera a fijar sus ojos en el joven médico, enfrascándose ambos de nuevo en ese singular intercambio de miradas. Y aún con su vista en ella, el griego se levantó de su asiento y se acercó con paso seguro a la pelirroja.

-Aioria Nenidis- se presentó tendiéndole una mano de pie al lado de su silla y dirigiéndole una encantadora sonrisa.

-Marín Mizuki- contestó ella estrechando su palma sin despegarle la mirada de encima y devolviéndole la sonrisa con algo de timidez.

Ambos sintieron como si una descarga eléctrica los hubiera recorrido por completo en cuanto sus dedos se rozaron y Aioria no pudo evitar sujetar con firmeza aquella suave y delicada mano, como temiendo que se le escapara de un momento a otro. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de abrazar ese esbelto cuerpo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, mientras que ahora eran sus ojos los que parecían querer llenarse de lágrimas. Pero conteniéndose lo mejor que pudo, el joven griego se limitó a mantener el contacto con la chica a la vez que se acercaba para posar un delicado beso en los dedos de ella.

La pelirroja sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía ante ese suave contacto, tan breve, tan efímero… tan terriblemente grato y familiar.

-Marín…- Aioria se sintió increíblemente bien sólo de poder pronunciar ese nombre y de pronto sintió ganas de decirle muchísimas cosas, pero nada de eso tenía sentido porque recién acababa de conocerla, así que lo único que pudo articular fue una simple pregunta… que le pareció terriblemente cursi aún antes de terminar de emitirla, pero no pudo contenerse de formularla- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?-

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante la interrogante, con su mano aún presa entre la mano del joven galeno y con sus mejillas de nuevo totalmente sonrojadas.

-No en realidad- contestó sin que la sonrisa hubiera abandonado sus labios- Nunca había creído en él-

-Qué curioso- comentó Aioria también sonriendo- Yo tampoco creía en él… hasta hace unos 5 minutos-

Y de nuevo ambos se enfrascaron en la mirada del otro, sonriéndose como un par de chiquillos enamorados, sin que ninguno se atreviera a romper el contacto entre sus manos. Y tan centrados estaban el uno en el otro, que ni siquiera notaron que una tercera persona se acercaba a ellos y se detenía justo a espaldas del griego. Así, lo único que consiguió que Aioria soltara a la pelirroja bruscamente fue la desagradable sensación de un chorro de agua helada cayéndole por toda la espalda.

-¡¡Aaahh, está fría!!- gritó el joven médico llevándose las manos a su espalda y volteando para ver qué era lo que había ocurrido, quedando así de frente con un chico pelirrojo y de vivaces ojos celestes que lo veía con muy mala cara y que tenía en sus manos una botella de agua mineral ya completamente vacía.

-Ups, disculpa, fue un accidente- le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y procurando poner una expresión inocente, aunque parecía más que evidente que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

-¡¡Touma!!- gritó Marín levantándose de un brinco de su asiento- ¿Qué haces?- le reprochó con cara más que seria.

-Fue un accidente, hermana- insistió el pelirrojo poniendo su más linda cara de niño bueno- Me tropecé-

Aioria lo vio con mirada asesina, bien consciente de que un ataque terrorista hubiera sido más _accidental_ que lo que había pasado. Pero antes de que hubiera podido decir algo, cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle que estaba a punto de pasar por alto.

-¿Hermana?- balbuceó fijando su mirada en el chico, luego en Marín y viceversa.

-Por favor, acepta mis disculpas por la torpeza de mi hermano- se disculpó la pelirroja haciendo una pequeña reverencia muy al estilo oriental ante el griego- Se me cayó de cabeza cuando era un bebé y creo que quedó con secuelas permanentes- agregó dirigiéndole una mirada severa al menor.

-¡Marín!- protestó el chico, sonrojándose por lo que su hermana había dicho.

-Pídele una disculpa a Aioria, Touma- le dijo la chica a su hermanito con rostro serio.

-Pero…-

-¡Ahora!- le ordenó con voz que no aceptaba reclamos, consiguiendo que el muchacho pasara saliva con algo de dificultad y que Aioria la observara bastante sorprendido… aunque no por ello menos interesado en ella.

-Perdón- se disculpó de mala gana el pelirrojo viendo con no muy buenos ojos al griego.

-No te preocupes- le contestó Aioria devolviéndole la mirada y de inmediato se sacó el suéter que llevaba puesto, quedándose sólo con una camisa blanca con algunos detalles en color olivo que se ajustaba bastante bien a su cuerpo, sobre todo en las partes que el agua había bañado- ¡Rayos!- exclamó al percatarse de que con lo mojado que estaba lo mejor era cambiarse de ropa por completo.

-Disculpa- murmuró Marín verdaderamente apenada entendiendo lo que el chico pensaba.

-Tú no tienes por qué disculparte- le aseguró el griego sonriéndole con dulzura para luego dirigirle una sutil y amenazante mirada de reojo a su hermanito, quien ni por aludido se dio y ya estaba sentado despreocupadamente a la mesa que su hermana ocupara, viendo en otra dirección- En verdad que ha sido todo un gusto poder conocerte- le aseguró a Marín volviendo a fijar su mirada en ella.

-Lo mismo digo- susurró la pelirroja volviendo a sonrojarse a la vez que se perdía de nuevo en ese par de esmeraldas que la contemplaban.

-Si no te cambias pronto podrías resfriarte- intervino Touma como no queriendo la cosa, consiguiendo que tanto su hermana como Aioria voltearan a verlo con muy malos ojos.

Pero desgraciadamente ambos sabían que el chico tenía razón, así que el joven médico terminó pidiendo que le pusieran su pedido para llevar y, ya que la mesera de la cabellera castaña seguía muy interesada en complacerlo, muy pronto estuvo listo para dejar el local.

Aioria le dirigió una última mirada y una sonrisa a la pelirroja luego de pagar su cuenta y sin muchos ánimos de alejarse de ella comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, aunque apenas y había dado un par de pasos cuando se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para encararse una vez más con la chica.

-Marín, ¿podrías darme…?-

-¿Mi número telefónico?- terminó por él la joven con una radiante sonrisa y ofreciéndole un papel en donde acababa de garabatear rápidamente aquella información con un bolígrafo que aún tenía en la mano.

-Gracias- atinó a decir Aioria devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomando en sus manos el pequeño apunte- Estaremos en contacto entonces-

-Sí- asintió la pelirroja deseando alargar ese encuentro lo más que pudiera- ¡Oh!- exclamó de pronto al recordar algo importante- Nosotros… sólo estaremos aquí un par de días- explicó bajando la mirada con tristeza- Sólo venimos a conocer el lugar, ya que es probable que venga a estudiar aquí el año entrante, pero por ahora tenemos que regresar a Japón la próxima semana-

-Con un par de horas más sería suficiente- comentó Aioria tranquilamente- Con ese tiempo me basta para conseguir la información necesaria para mantenerme en contacto contigo hasta que te mudes aquí el próximo año- le aclaró guiñándole un ojo con picardía y Marín volvió a sonreír a la vez que levantaba el rostro para verlo marcharse.

La joven japonesa siguió con la mirada al griego hasta que lo perdió de vista alejándose por la calle. Ojalá no se olvidara de llamarla, pensó al mismo tiempo que suspiraba profundamente, si no, iba a terminar creyendo que ese encuentro no había sido más que un sueño, un bellísimo sueño. Sin embargo, un bostezo a su lado la hizo volver por completo a la realidad y de inmediato posó sus ojos en su acompañante.

-¿Por qué le tiraste el agua encima?- le reprochó a su hermano viéndolo con malos ojos.

-Te digo que fue un accidente- insistió él procurando lucir convincente.

-Accidente en el que se hundió el Titanic, lo que tú hiciste fue a propósito- lo acusó Marín con el rostro muy serio.

-No es verdad, me tropecé y el agua se me resbaló de las manos- se explicó Touma desviando la mirada- Creo que me distraje al notar la forma en la que ese tipo te veía y por ello no vi dónde pisaba- agregó dirigiéndole una inquisitiva mirada de reojo a su hermana.

-Sé cuidarme sola, Touma- le recordó Marín sonriendo ligeramente al comprender la preocupación de su pequeño hermano.

-Ya sé, pero es que estamos en un país desconocido y no me gustó que un perfecto extraño te viera como si fueras la última mujer del planeta- se defendió el chico ya un poco más tranquilo y Marín no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa singular expresión.

-¿Sabes? Sea como sea la manera en que él me haya visto… creo que yo lo veía exactamente del mismo modo- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo hiciera una mueca- Y te advierto que si comienzas a celarme de esa manera tan obsesiva, yo también voy a terminar espantándote las novias- lo amenazó sonriendo entretenida.

-Hump, buena idea, genio, lástima que ni siquiera haya quien voltee a verme ni quien me haga suspirar siquiera- se burló el pelirrojo sin inmutarse.

-Algún día lo habrá- le aseguró Marín tranquilamente viendo con ternura a su hermano.

-No es algo que me interese- le aseguró él encogiéndose de hombros, aunque por un instante le pareció que su corazón se revolvía en su pecho, como indicando que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con eso.

Pero mientras esto ocurría en aquella cafetería, a algunas cuantas calles de distancia, cierto joven griego caminaba casi entre las nubes mientras su mente seguía puesta en la pelirroja que acababa de dejar.

La llamaría esa misma tarde en cuanto saliera de su última clase, eso era completamente seguro. Necesitaba volver a escucharla y verla lo más pronto posible; tenía que confirmar que no había sido sólo un sueño, porque algo en su interior parecía decirle que ya había visto antes esos hermosos ojos que parecían hechos de caramelo líquido, que sus labios ya habían rozado esa piel tan tersa y que sus manos ya habían acariciado esa cabellera de fuego. ¿Había sido en un sueño donde había querido confesarle su amor a una chica, aún sabiendo que su vida y su alma nunca podrían ser del todo de ella pues había antes que todo algo aún más grande que ellos dos?

Aioria disminuyó la velocidad con la que caminaba y respiró pausadamente un tanto confundido con aquellas ideas. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Sacudió su cabeza con energía, como si ese acto bastara para reordenar el hilo de sus pensamientos y optó por seguir su camino planeando una cita inolvidable en los días que tenía antes de que la japonesa regresara a su país de origen.

Nada más le importó el resto del camino hasta su departamento y siguió ideando sus planes aún mientras se cambiaba y también en lo que comía y aún seguía intentando fijar algunos detalles cuando se dispuso a salir de su edificio, de manera que apenas y puso atención al dirigirse a la puerta y terminó chocando con alguien que justamente iba entrando muy centrado en la lectura de un libro y cargando otros tantos, mismos que terminaron regados por el suelo al momento del choque.

-¡Aioria!- chilló el otro chico al ver con quien había chocado y soplándose algunos de sus cabellos de tono castaño claro que le habían caído sobre el rostro- ¿Qué manía tienes con pasar siempre atropellándome?- protestó viéndolo de mala manera con sus ojos aceitunados, agachándose para recoger sus libros.

-Perdón, Bian- se disculpó el galeno ayudándolo a levantar sus cosas- Pero si tú te fijaras por dónde vas no andaríamos siempre tropezándonos- le recordó enseñándole el libro que iba leyendo en lugar de haber ido poniendo atención a su camino.

-La verdad es que chocan a cada rato porque los dos caminan siempre perdidos en sus propios mundos- opinó en eso Shaka, que justamente iba llegando al edificio junto con Mu, quien sólo sonrió ante las expresiones que los otros 2 chicos pusieron ante las palabras del rubio.

-Como sea- suspiró Aioria volviendo a recuperar con facilidad el buen humor que había dejado en él el encuentro con la pelirroja- El día está muy bello como para molestarse por tonterías- comentó con una sonrisa soñadora.

-¿Qué tiene de bello?- protestó Bian ya con todos sus libros de nuevo en sus brazos- Está nublado, hace frío, ¡y me acaban de encargar un trabajo detallado sobre los _Signátidos_ para mañana!- lloriqueó abatido.

-¿Los qué?- exclamó Aioria confundido.

-Es la familia de los caballitos de mar- explicó el canadiense con un suspiro- Me gustan esos animalitos, pero ahora no voy a poder ir a la fiesta que están organizando algunos de mis compañeros para esta noche- se lamentó tristemente.

-Ya habrá otras fiestas- lo consoló Aioria dándole una palmada en el hombro- No te angusties por pequeñeces y disfruta la vida- le sugirió con una radiante sonrisa.

-Creo que alguien tiene que dejar de consumir tanta cafeína- comentó Mu sonriendo entretenido ante el singular ánimo que su amigo estaba mostrando.

-Y tantos chocolates- agregó Shaka siguiéndole la corriente.

-¡Ah, no fastidien!- protestó el griego viéndolos con malos ojos- Es un hermoso día, la vida es muy bella y yo espero tener una cita esta misma noche- declaró aún más sonriente que antes.

-Yo que tú no haría planes para esta noche- le recomendó alguien que justamente iba bajando las escaleras con dirección a la salida- La oscuridad será más densa que nunca- agregó el recién llegado con un tono de voz tal que los otros 4 se estremecieron ligeramente de manera involuntaria.

-Licio…- susurró Aioria viendo sin comprender a su compañero, quien se había detenido ante ellos con ese porte majestuoso que tenía y los observaba con una mirada analítica en sus ojos color miel.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- lo interrogó Mu visiblemente exaltado por el comentario.

-Oh, nada en especial- se explicó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándoles una amable sonrisa que no ayudó en nada a borrar la inquietud que les había metido- Es sólo que está muy nublado y habrá luna nueva, así que la noche será bastante oscura… al menos por un rato-

-¿_"Al menos por un rato"_?- repitió Shaka arqueando una ceja, pero Licio se limitó a esbozar una enigmática sonrisa que consiguió que los corazones de los 4 jóvenes se sobresaltaran.

-Lo mejor será que esta noche se queden en casa- le sugirió tranquilamente a la vez que se encaminaba ya hacia la salida, dándoles la espalda- No es un buen día para ser imprudentes-

Los 4 estudiantes se quedaron completamente estáticos durante unos segundos sin que ninguno terminara de comprender por qué esas simples palabras los habían puesto tan inquietos. Licio, por su parte, siguió con su camino sin detenerse, pero todavía no alcanzaba a cruzar la calle cuando Shaka reaccionó y se dirigió de prisa hacia él con paso decidido, deteniéndose justo a su espalda.

-¿Qué eres?- le preguntó sin rodeos con voz apenas audible, taladrándolo con las turquesas que tenía por ojos y con la cara más que seria.

El hindú pudo escuchar que él se reía ligeramente ante su pregunta y por fin giró un poco el rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran, pero su faz ya no mostraba la amable sonrisa que hasta ese momento había procurado enseñarles, sino una sonrisa altiva que parecía ir mucho mejor con cada una de sus facciones y que por algún motivo, consiguió que un escalofrío estremeciera por completo a su interlocutor.

-Lo sabrás esta misma noche- le contestó sosteniéndole la mirada sin que su expresión se alterara- Y de verdad espero que consideren mi sugerencia de no salir pase lo que pase, no hasta que la música pare y la oscuridad sea completa de nuevo, ya que de otro modo… - la voz de Licio se volvió apenas algo más que un escalofriante susurro- Probablemente no lleguen con vida al día de mañana…-

Shaka sintió como si le hubieran derramado un balde de agua helada ante esas palabras. Algo en su interior le había dicho en todo momento que Licio no era lo que aparentaba: su sonrisa amable, sus gestos dulces… todo eso no era más que una mentira para ocultar lo que en verdad era. Pero en ese momento, mientras el griego lo veía con aquel gesto orgulloso que ahora mostraba su cara, tuvo la inquietante certeza de que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas.

-Sabes que no miento- le dijo él aún sin quitarle la mirada de encima, como si hubiera podido entender lo que el hindú pensaba- Sé que no les agrado y la verdad es que a mí tampoco me agradan… pero situaciones extremas a veces requieren tomar medidas inusitadas- explicó con voz muy suave y cargada de un disgusto evidente.

Shaka abrió sus labios para preguntar algo más, pero Licio lo detuvo negando ligeramente con el rostro y luego se giró por completo para lograr que ambos quedaran frente a frente.

-Sólo tienes que esperar un par de horas más y todo comenzará a aclararse- le dijo recuperando su amable pero falsa sonrisa en el rostro- Probablemente no sea agradable y quizás sea bastante doloroso, pero hay fuerzas contra las que ni los Dioses pueden ir-

-¿Los Dioses?- balbuceó Shaka sintiendo la boca terriblemente seca.

Por respuesta, Licio se limitó a dedicarle una encantadora sonrisa que quizás, viniendo de alguien más, hubiera resultado bastante reconfortante, pero que el hindú no tuvo problemas en reconocer como ilusoria y totalmente carente de emoción alguna.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo el joven griego con esa misma expresión en su cara- Seres como tú y tus amigos casi logran que me parezcan menos patéticos- le declaró dándole un marcado y especial énfasis al _casi_.

-¿Quiénes?- atinó a decir el ojiturquesa sintiendo que estaba recibiendo más información de la que su cerebro podía soportar.

Licio dio un paso hacia él para borrar la distancia que los separaba y acercó sus labios al oído del rubio mientras que sus ojos se posaban en los 3 chicos que observaban con total atención la escena a poca distancia de ellos.

-Los humanos- le susurró consiguiendo que cada uno de los músculos de Shaka se tensaran mientras que todo su ser era envuelto por una desagradable sensación de frío e intranquilidad.

Pero ajeno a la reacción que había provocado, el griego volvió a separarse de él y, tras dedicarles otra de sus más bellas sonrisas a cada uno de los presentes, se alejó con paso decidido del edificio internándose por entre las calles de la ciudad.

Mientras avanzaba, sus ojos color miel se dirigieron al cielo, sólo para confirmar que las nubes que lo cubrían se iban volviendo más y más oscuras de manera paulatina.

-Ya todo está listo- murmuró pensando en voz alta, pero lo cierto es que sabía que él no haría el primer movimiento de la compleja jugada que estaba por comenzar a desarrollarse, pues gracias a los husos horarios de la Tierra, la noche llegaría mucho antes a otros puntos- _Espero que estén preparados_- formuló el pensamiento en su mente, dirigiéndolo hacia otras personas situadas bastante lejos de allí- _Si ustedes fallan, nada más tendrá sentido_- agregó con tono sombrío.

Y desde alguna parte del mundo, el rubio pudo recibir por respuesta un gruñido que resonó en su mente denotando fastidio, casi al mismo tiempo que, también en su mente, pudo prácticamente ver unos finos labios que se curvaban en una confiada sonrisa antes de moverse sin emitir sonido, pero que con claridad formaron las palabras: _¿Cuándo he fallado?_

-Pues más te vale no empezar ahora- susurró Licio con total seriedad continuando con su camino.

Sabía que la verdadera acción apenas estaba por comenzar y ni siquiera él, que solía tener una buena noción del futuro, estaba plenamente seguro del modo en que se desarrollarían los sucesos. Sólo sabía una cosa con completa certeza: esa iba a ser una larga noche en muchas partes del mundo y aún cuando todo saliera bien… ese apenas sería el comienzo…

___________________________________________________________________________

**¿Cómo ven? Ya hemos llegamos al final de capítulo 4 y, ¿algo empieza a tener sentido para ustedes? Porque la verdad para mí no XD Je, ¡nah!, no se preocupen, ya terminé el **_**preludio**_**, sólo me falta introducir a otros personajes que creo les resultarán más que familiares y entonces sí, ¡las cosas se van a poner muy **_**oscuras**_** para más de uno! n.n**

**Bueno, antes de despedirme y por petición de ****Sun_11****, les informo que el siguiente capítulo se titulará… (**Introducir redoble de tambores**) ¡"**_**Noche de Fiesta" (Parte I)**_**! n.n Allí, como ya les decía, veremos a viejos conocidos, algunos rostro nuevos y para más de uno la noche entrante será verdaderamente inolvidable. Les dejo un pequeñísimo adelanto:**

"…

_La joven anfitriona siguió con la vista el recorrido del chico desde su piano hasta detenerse a apenas un par de pasos frente a ella y su acompañante. El muchacho, por su parte, fijó sus ojos celestes en los de ella y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos breves momentos. Esos pedazos de cielo que él tenía por ojos le resultaban terriblemente fascinantes a la chica; eran tan vivaces, tan impenetrables… ¿tan familiares?_

_-Dédalus Caristeas, ¿cierto?- le preguntó en eso su acompañante al muchacho y él sonrió abiertamente desviando su vista hacia quien había hablado._

_-Señor Solo, es un honor poder conocerlo en persona - lo saludó estrechándole una mano con entusiasmo para lugar volver a fijar su mirada en la pelimorada, tendiendo su mano hacia ella para sujetar sus dedos con cuidado y acercarlos a sus labios para besárselos de manera galante- También es un placer conocerla a usted, señorita Kido- le aseguró sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella y con la mano de la chica aún presa en la suya- Mi padre le envía sus saludos, delicada Palas Atenea de Tokio- _

…"

**Je, ahí me detengo porque si no termino poniendo la mitad del siguiente capítulo aquí mismo XD En fin, de verdad espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y ojalá me dejen sus reviews para conocer su opinión. Hasta la próxima. **_**Bye**_** n_n**


	5. Noche de Fiesta Parte I

**¡**_**Yásas**_**! ****¡**_**Guten tag**_**! ¡**_**Konnichi wa**_**! ****Hola una vez más, estimados lectores y fans de Saint Seiya n_n Eto… disculpen otra vez por la demora, pero de verdad había andado escasa de tiempo… de nuevo T_T Sólo diré que comienzo a detestar la burocracia u_u Ejem, pero bueno, pues aquí me tienen de regreso con el 5º capítulo de esta extraña historia, esperando como siempre que resulte de su agrado, aunque creo que otra vez me emocioné mientras escribía n_nU**

**Minelava****, ****ELI251****, ****Gabe Logan****, ****Sol angel dpl****, ****Suke-88****, ****sun_11****, ****Aria****, ****Luna-sj****, ****devilhangel****, ****Dama de las Estrellas****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****Alfa Lazcares**: ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior! Insisto en que con lectores como ustedes hasta las Musas más quisquillosas terminan por inspirarse de sobra n.n Lo malo es que el tiempo se me ha ido en no sé cuántos papeleos por aquí y por allá y apenas y había podido hacerles caso T.T De verdad, disculpen tanta tardanza n_nU

**ELI251**: No te preocupes, ya verás que las respuestas llegarán… en algún momento. Je, pero vamos con calma que todo a su debido tiempo n.n De nuevo una disculpa por la espera n_nU

**Sun_11**: No tienes nada qué agradecer y de verdad es un gusto saber que sigues disfrutando de la historia n_n Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero ya ves que dicen por allí que el hombre propone y los Dioses disponen u_u

**Aria**: ¡Wa! Dios, has conseguido que me sonroje al decir tantas cosas buenas de mi fic n//n Me alegra muchísimo saber que te está pareciendo interesante y que disfrutes de la historia. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Amo escribir y me encanta Saint Seiya, así que el fic casi se escribe solo XD Lo único que me falta es tiempo n_nU Pero bueno, pues uno hace lo que puede. Muchas gracias por tu review y ojalá este nuevo capítulo resulte de tu agrado n_n

**Y ya sin otra cosa qué decir por el momento, aquí los dejo con la historia, espero disfruten la lectura n_n**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**5. ****Noche de Fiesta (Parte I)**

**Tokio, Japón**

La noche había llegado a la Tierra del Sol Naciente y una infinidad de luces alumbraban las calles de su bulliciosa capital, por donde los habitantes del lugar transitaban despreocupadamente, sumergidos por completo en sus respectivas inquietudes cotidianas.

Esa noche podía notarse bastante agitación en torno a una imponente mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. Aquella magnífica construcción, por lo general rodeada de un aire de tranquilidad, se hallaba ahora más engalanaba y concurrida que de costumbre. Los amplios terrenos que la rodeaban estaban completamente iluminados y numerosos vehículos se encontraban ya estacionados afuera, mientras que una multitud de importantes personajes de la sociedad mundial se había dado cita ataviada con sus mejores ropas y joyas en el salón principal de la mansión, disfrutando de una fiesta con motivos de caridad organizada por la actual representante de la reconocida Fundación Graude, la señorita Saori Kido.

La joven heredera aún era una adolescente, pero había sabido mantener de manera más que adecuada la Fundación creada por su finado abuelo, así como muchas otras empresas que él mismo había iniciado y dejado en sus manos. Y esa noche no iba a ser la excepción, pues la respetable señorita había tomado las medidas suficientes para que aquella fiesta resultara inolvidable para los asistentes y así conseguir los fondos que buscaba para su Institución.

Todo estaba perfecto: la decoración del mejor y más refinado gusto, la comida gourmet a cargo de reconocidos chefs, el entretenimiento a manos de músicos de fama nacional e internacional y por supuesto, también se habían seleccionado con muchísimo cuidado a los invitados a aquella exclusiva fiesta. Magnates, diplomáticos, hombres de ciencias, políticos y artistas; hombres y mujeres altamente reconocidos en la sociedad que se habían reunido aquella noche motivados por un deseo altruista que la joven Kido había sabido promover de manera eficiente.

Parecía que nada podría salir mal. Aún era temprano, pero era claro que la fiesta iba a prolongarse bastante, pues los célebres artistas que habían acudido para amenizar la reunión se esforzaban en presentar lo mejor de sus respectivos talentos, evidenciando que era poco probable que los concurrentes se cansaran pronto de sus actuaciones. Y así, mientras una reconocida chelista era la encargada en turno de deleitar a los presentes, la joven Kido se paseaba por entre los invitados dándoles la bienvenida y agradeciéndoles su asistencia.

La hermosa joven iba ataviada con un bonito y elegante vestido de corte griego, color marfil, y diversos y sencillo accesorios de oro lucían en su cuello y sus muñecas. Sus largos cabellos morados caían libremente por su espalda y una amable sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Esa noche era la mejor de las anfitrionas y estaba muy al pendiente de cualquier cosa que sus invitados necesitaran. En lo que iba de la velada no había parado de ir de aquí para allá viendo que todo estuviera en orden y en esas mismas estaba, cuando de pronto, al detenerse unos instantes cerca de una puerta que daba hacia una de las terrazas de su mansión, alguien se le acercó por la espalda y le cubrió los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- le preguntó una voz alegre al oído, consiguiendo que la chica sonriera a la vez que llevaba sus manos hacia la palma que cubría su mirada y se giraba para poder ver a su interlocutor.

-¡Seiya!- exclamó alegremente al ver al joven castaño que tenía ahora enfrente, mismo que vestía pantalón formal negro y camisa roja de manga larga, atuendo que, pese a ser sencillo, lo hacía ver muy bien presentable- Qué guapo- le dijo la pelimorada dedicándole una agradable sonrisa que consiguió que el muchacho se sonrojara un poco a la vez que se llevaba una mano tras la cabeza, sonriendo algo apenado.

-Lástima que no logramos convencerlo de que se pusiera el saco- comentó en eso una voz a espaldas de los jóvenes.

Saori giró el rostro hacia quien había hablado y se topó entonces con otros 3 chicos que se encontraban de pie en la terraza, disfrutando del aire nocturno de afuera.

El joven que había hablado era un muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, que vestía un traje sastre negro y una camisa de color celeste, a juego con sus ojos, y a su lado estaban otros 2 chicos, también enfundados en trajes negros. Uno de ellos tenía largos y lacios cabellos negros y ojos verdes y llevaba una camisa de color esmeralda; el otro tenía una cabellera de color verde y ojos del mismo color, y usaba una camisa rosada bajo su saco.

-¡Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun!- exclamó la pelimorada emocionada- ¡También están aquí!-

-¿De verdad nos creíste capaces de despreciar tu invitación, Saori?- le preguntó el pelinegro sonriéndole amablemente.

-Nosotros seríamos incapaces de perdernos de una buena fiesta- declaró el rubio guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Dijiste que te gustaría que asistiéramos, y aquí nos tienes- finalizó el peliverde sonriéndole con dulzura.

La joven Kido les sonrió más que agradecida a los muchachos. Ellos eran algunos de los huérfanos de la institución que su abuelo había fundado y se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida. Si bien durante su infancia habían tenido muchas fricciones por el carácter caprichoso de la chica, con el paso de los años habían aprendido a respetarse y a estimarse mutuamente y se habían vuelto buenos amigos. De hecho, en algún momento de sus vidas que ninguno podía precisar con toda certeza, esa estima que se tenían se había fortalecido con creces y la pelimorada tenía la total certeza de que podía contar en todo momento con los jóvenes, del mismo modo en que ellos sabían que ella estaba siempre dispuesta a ayudarlos en cualquier cosa que necesitaran.

Por todo ello, pese al elitismo con el que se habían escogido a los asistentes de aquella reunión social, la chica no había podido evitar invitar a sus queridos amigos y ellos terminaron cediendo a su petición, pese a que ese tipo de eventos no terminaran de ser del todo de su agrado.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme- les dijo la joven a los muchachos saliendo a la terraza para acercárseles y dedicándoles una encantadora sonrisa que ellos le devolvieron de buena gana.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer, Saori- le aseguró Shun.

-Es verdad- corroboró Seiya de inmediato- Al contrario, te agradecemos que sigas pensando en nosotros a pesar de estar tratando con la crema y nata de la sociedad, así que lo menos que podíamos hacer era brindarte algo de grata compañía para que no te sientas asfixiada al estar entre tantos snobs y estirados- agregó sonriendo con total despreocupación.

Saori no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante el comentario del castaño, mientras que sus amigos se limitaron a negar con el rostro suspirando resignados.

-No creo que a todos esos _"snobs y estirados"_ les haga mucha gracia escuchar que se refieren a ellos de semejante manera- comentó en eso una voz varonil con un sutil acento extranjero, haciendo voltear a la chica y a los jóvenes hacia la puerta de la terraza.

Y allí se encontraba un apuesto hombre apenas algo mayor que los otros chicos, de piel blanca, largos cabellos azules y unos ojos del mismo color de mirada tan profunda que hacían pensar en la inmensidad del océano sólo de contemplarlos.

-Julián- musitó la joven anfitriona perdiéndose en la mirada de esos ojos azules que la contemplaban con total atención.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Saori- le dijo él dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a la vez que se adelantaba hacia ella para tomar con cuidado una de sus manos y besársela galantemente.

Seiya y compañía se limitaron a observarlos mientras que ambos se sostenían la mirada sin romper el contacto. Sabían bien que ese joven gallardo y de porte majestuoso no era otro que el heredero y actual cabeza de la familia Solo, dueña de una de las compañías navieras más importantes del mundo entero.

-Qué gusto que nos acompañes esta noche, Julián- le dijo Saori al muchacho alejando su mano de la de él, pero aún sosteniéndole la mirada- No estaba segura de tu asistencia; después de todo es un viaje largo desde Grecia y sé bien que no te gusta volar-

-Navegar es lo mío- comentó el joven encogiéndose de hombros sin que su porte perdiera ni un mínimo de elegancia- Pero bueno, no iba a perder la oportunidad de volver a verte por una necedad como no querer tomar un vuelo de unas cuantas horas, ¿verdad?- agregó sonriendo con galantería.

Saori le sonrió mostrándose halagada por el comentario, aunque internamente algo la hacía ponerse un tanto a la defensiva ante el joven Solo. Su presencia la hacía sentir inquieta, y no era sólo porque el chico le hubiera propuesto matrimonio un tiempo atrás, habiéndolo rechazado; no, era algo más, una sensación que le decía que ese joven era alguien con quien más valía irse con cuidado. No podía negar que el peliazul era encantador; su porte, su figura y sus modales ejemplares eran fascinantes, al igual que lo era su vasta cultura, pero simplemente no podía quitarse esa extraña sensación de inquietud y hasta de rivalidad que él le despertaba y, pese a la coquetería que el chico le demostraba, estaba casi segura de que ella despertaba en él sensaciones muy similares.

-En fin- suspiró de pronto el griego rompiendo el contacto visual con la anfitriona del evento y volteando a ver a los muchachos que la acompañaban- ¿No les molesta que me lleve por unos minutos a Saori? Le robé un músico a la Orquesta Filarmónica de Viena especialmente para esta noche y quisiera presentárselo cuanto antes si no hay inconveniente-

Los chicos notaron sin dificultad el ligero toque de superioridad con el que el joven empresario los veía, pero se limitaron a contestar que no había ningún problema, así que la pelimorada se marchó con él, prometiéndoles regresar en breve.

-¡Detesto a ese petulante!- bufó Seiya en cuanto los perdieron de vista- ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!- gruñó molesto.

-Mmm… no lo sé, quizás se cree uno de los empresarios más jóvenes y ricos de la actualidad, dueño de la que es probablemente la empresa naviera más importante del mundo, heredero de una de las familias aristócratas más antiguas e influyentes de Grecia y uno de los solteros más codiciados del día de hoy, de acuerdo con varias de las revistas que leen Miho y Seika- le sugirió Hyoga, ganándose que el castaño lo viera con muy malos ojos.

-No importa quién sea- intervino Shiryu en tono conciliador- A Saori no termina de gustarle y la verdad es que parece que él le coquetea por mera costumbre más que por auténtico interés afectivo-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó Seiya viéndolo arqueando una ceja.

-Por la forma en que la ve- le contestó el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa- No hay cariño, ni pasión, ni siquiera deseo en la manera en que la observa. Dudo que la siga considerando un prospecto de pareja, más bien creo que sólo le interesa estar en buenos términos con ella por las relaciones de negocios que podría proveerle-

Los otros 3 chicos no pudieron evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa ante los razonamientos de su amigo. Siempre era de admirar que alguien tan joven como él tuviera tan desarrolladas sus habilidades deductivas e intuitivas.

-Como sea, Julián Solo no me agrada- declaró Seiya yéndose a recargar al barandal de la terraza.

-Sólo estás celoso y sin ninguna razón- le dijo Shun recargándose también en el barandal a su lado y dirigiéndole una sonrisa que tenía impresa un ligero toque de burla.

-¡No estoy celoso!- protestó el castaño fulminándolo con la mirada- Sólo detesto a esos niños ricos presumidos y arrogantes-

-¡Auch! Qué crueles generalizaciones- dijo de pronto una voz con un marcado acento foráneo, consiguiendo que los cuatro jóvenes se sobresaltaran y giraran de inmediato las cabezas hacia la puerta de la terraza, por donde alguien más acababa de salir a tomar algo de aire.

Se trataba de otro chico de complexión menuda y piel muy blanca, quien, sin prestarle demasiado interés a la agitación que había provocado en los otros, fue a recargarse también en el barandal a prudente distancia de los muchachos. Sus cabellos eran algo largos, de color negro, y los llevaba amarrados en una coleta baja que el aire de la noche hacía ondear ligeramente por detrás de su cuello y sus hombros. Había cerrado sus ojos para disfrutar del contacto del suave viento que soplaba contra su rostro y su expresión era bastante serena, pero por alguna razón, Seiya y compañía se habían puesto nerviosos con su sola presencia.

-No todos los _'niños ricos'_ somos como dices- declaró con voz suave a la vez que abría sus ojos y volteaba a ver a los allí presentes con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Esos ojos eran de un pálido color azul grisáceo y su mirada era muy amable, igual que parecían serlo cada uno de sus gestos. Sin embargo, su presencia seguía resultando inquietante para los jóvenes. Algo había en ese muchacho pelinegro que los ponía inquietos, así como había algo en él que les resultaba un tanto familiar.

Y de pronto, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu intercambiaron unas furtivas miradas, comprendiendo los 3 al mismo tiempo lo que parecía resultarles tan familiar en ese chico. Y de nuevo sin necesidad de acordar nada, los 3 voltearon a ver a Shun, quien se había quedado con la mirada perdida en los ojos del recién llegado.

Fue sólo un momento, pero en cuanto la mirada del pelinegro se posó en el ojiverde, los corazones de ambos chicos parecieron dar un vuelco en el interior de sus respectivos pechos. El color de sus ojos y sus cabellos, incluso el de su piel era diferente, pero algo había en sus facciones que les daba una extraña similitud. Eso fue lo que notaron los 3 jóvenes que los acompañaban y lo que los había sorprendido, pero había algo más que había agitado a los otros dos… aunque ninguno lograba precisar de qué se trataba con exactitud.

-¿Nos conocemos?- le preguntó el pelinegro a Shun con suma amabilidad y dedicándole una agradable sonrisa, pese a que por dentro se sentía bastante confundido con la sensación que el peliverde acababa de despertar en él.

-No lo creo- le contestó el aludido negando con el rostro y también obsequiándole una dulce sonrisa que sólo recalcó lo similares que podía llegar a ser sus gestos.

Y de nuevo, cada uno volvió a hundirse en la mirada del otro, sin que ninguno de los otros tres se atreviera a hacer algo por romper el silencio que se había instaurado en la terraza. Pero este llegó a su fin cuando otra persona más hizo su aparición en la puerta. Se trataba de una joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos de un peculiar tono púrpura que también se quedó sorprendida al notar los rasgos que los chicos ante ella parecían compartir.

-¿Ritter?- llamó al pelinegro en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión y centrando toda su atención en el aludido- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy mejor, Pandora, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire- le contestó el chico sonriéndole dulcemente y acercándose a ella- Perdón por preocuparte, hermana-

La joven negó ligeramente con el rostro devolviéndole la sonrisa y acariciando una de las mejillas del muchacho con el dorso de su dedo índice.

-¿Regresamos adentro?- le preguntó ella- Acabo de presentarme con la señorita Kido y tú debes hacer lo mismo para agradecerle su invitación-

-Claro, vamos- asintió el pelinegro haciéndole una seña para que ella entrara primero al salón de invitados.

La joven hizo un ademán con la cabeza a modo de un cortés saludo con los otros chicos y abandonó la terraza sin mayores dilaciones. Por su parte, el joven pelinegro caminó unos pasos tras ella, pero se detuvo al llegar ante la puerta que comunicaba con el salón y volteó a ver a los 4 muchachos con expresión serena.

-Ritter Heinstein, a sus órdenes- se presentó haciendo una ligera reverencia- Un gusto conocerlos, ojalá volvamos a encontrarnos durante la velada- dijo fijando la mirada de sus enigmáticos ojos especialmente en Shun, quien sólo asintió con el rostro, sin comprender por qué ese chico lo hacía sentir tan inquieto pese a sus educados modales.

-Heinstein- susurró Shiryu con tono reflexivo en cuanto el pelinegro se hubo marchado, intentando recordar de dónde le sonaba aquél apellido extranjero- Sé que lo he escuchado antes-

-Es el nombre de una antigua familia alemana- declaró Hyoga volteando a ver a su amigo- Pandora y Ritter Heinstein son los últimos miembros de ella y no es raro que te suene familiar, ya que sus nombres han sonado en más de una ocasión en los medios, donde suelen mencionarlos como _"los jóvenes herederos que tuvieron la fortuna de sobrevivir al atentado en el que el resto de su familia perdió la vida, siendo ellos sólo unos niños pequeños"_-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó Seiya viendo atentamente al rubio.

-Pues porque yo veo en la televisión y los periódicos algo más que los dibujos animados y la sección de tiras cómicas- le espetó Hyoga dirigiéndole una mirada burlona.

-¡Oye!- protestó el castaño viéndolo con malos ojos.

Hyoga y Shiryu sonrieron ante la expresión del chico, pero Shun seguía con la mirada perdida en el sitio por el que se había marchado el joven extranjero al que acababan de conocer.

-Qué triste- musitó atrayendo la atención de sus amigos, quienes lo observaron sin comprender a qué se refería- Que toda tu familia haya muerto en un atentado cuando sólo eras un niño pequeño- se explicó esbozando una triste sonrisa al ver a sus compañeros.

El peliverde no tuvo que decir nada más para que los demás comprendieran que de cierta manera, su amigo se había sentido un tanto identificado con el joven alemán al pensar en lo que significaba crecer sin una familia.

-Me parece que su hermana ha hecho lo posible por llenar ese hueco en sus vidas- comentó Shiryu sonriéndole de manera reconfortante- Ciertos hermanos mayores suelen hacer eso, ¿no?-

Shun asintió sonriendo con algo más de ánimos al pensar en su propio hermano mayor.

-Lástima que algunos otros sean tan cabezas duras que no se dejen convencer para asistir a una fiesta al menos por un rato- comentó Hyoga con un suspiro resignado y todos asintieron dándole la razón.

-Quien sabe- intervino Seiya recargándose de nuevo en el barandal, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte- Ikki quizás no esté tan lejos-

-Seh, ese paranoico es capaz de andar rondando por aquí sólo para ver que Shun esté bien- asintió Hyoga recargándose a su lado- Como si no estuviera seguro con nosotros-

-Pues te diré que yo también tenía mis dudas de venir con ustedes- declaró Shiryu recargándose junto al rubio y ahogando una sonrisa burlona a la vez que les dirigía una significativa mirada a él y al castaño, quienes sólo le mostraron la lengua con rostros resentidos.

Shun sonrió entretenido con la conversación de sus amigos, pero no lograba quitarse de encima la extraña sensación que le había producido el ver a los ojos al joven Heinstein. Algo en su interior le decía que ese chico no era precisamente un desconocido… y que más valía que guardara su distancia de él.

Pero mientras esto ocurría en una terraza de la mansión Kido, la joven anfitriona de la fiesta había sido guiada por entre los asistentes por su invitado griego de ojos de mar, y ahora se encontraba frente a un chico de cabellos color lila y ojos de un singular tono rosado, mismo que le había sido presentado como Sorrento Leisser, un joven prodigio vienés de la flauta traversa.

El muchacho era muy educado y sus modales eran ejemplares, pero no fue eso lo que captó la atención de Saori. Algo en él le resultaba muy familiar, como si ya antes lo hubiera conocido, aunque estaba segura de que nunca antes habían estado frente a frente.

Por su parte, el joven vienés también tuvo una extraña sensación al ser presentado con la señorita Kido. Ya había escuchado algunas cosas de ella de labios de Julián Solo, su amable benefactor que lo había ayudado a darse a conocer con las personas adecuadas para ocupar el puesto que ahora tenía en la Filarmónica de Viena; pero era imposible que la sensación de tranquilidad que la chica le inspiraba hubiera nacido de lo que había escuchado previamente de ella. Y lo más extraño era que, pese a esa sensación de tranquilidad, algo en la joven lo ponía alerta, sobre todo mientras más cerca se encontraba ella de Julián, pero claro, era absurdo pensar que la muchacha podría representar alguna amenaza para el joven heredero al que tanto le debía y admiraba, así que el chico simplemente trató de ignorar todas esas extrañas sensaciones.

-Espero que para usted no haya sido ningún problema el haber tenido que viajar hasta aquí- le dijo Saori en tono amable al flautista luego de las respectivas presentaciones- Sé bien que Julián puede ser muy insistente cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, y de verdad espero que no le haya sido inoportuno el venir hasta Japón sólo para tocar en una fiesta como esta- explicó dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada al peliazul, quien se limitó a sonreír con total despreocupación por el comentario.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse, señorita Kido- le aseguró Sorrento dedicándole una agradable sonrisa- Estaba pasando algunos días libres en Grecia y fue por ello que el señor Julián pensó que sería buena idea que viniera a tocar a su evento, aunque con todos los talentos que invitó creo que estoy de más- agregó con humildad.

-Después de que lo escuches tocar, agradecerías incluso que lo hubiera secuestrado desde Viena para traerlo- le aseguró Julián a Saori con total convicción, consiguiendo que Sorrento sonriera apenado por el comentario.

-No digo que no te lo agradezca, pero quizás el señor Leisser ya tenía planes- le dijo la joven viéndolo significativamente.

-Por eso no se preocupe, señorita- intervino el flautista- Si está en mis manos ayudar en algo al señor Julián, siempre lo hago con gusto- declaró con sinceridad, consiguiendo que el peliazul le dedicara una sonrisa agradecida.

Ellos dos se conocían desde hacía ya varios años. La familia de Sorrento había trabajado para la familia Solo desde generaciones atrás y el flautista debía seguir los pasos de su padre, pero desde la primera vez que Julián lo había escuchado tocar quedó convencido de que el vienés debía ser músico y no estar en una oficina, le pesara a quien le pesara, y él había hecho todo lo posible por encaminarlo con los contactos adecuados para que reconocieran su genio artístico.

Pese a que la diferencia de edad entre ambos era de apenas algunos meses, Julián había decidido tomar el papel de hermano mayor del flautista, pero a últimas fechas, estaba bien consciente de que era el músico quien parecía procurarlo más a él que a la inversa.

-En fin- suspiró Julián abandonando los pensamientos en los que se había sumergido- Sorrento, por favor, demuéstranos a todos por qué los músicos austriacos se han vuelto famosos- le pidió dándole una amigable palmada en su hombro.

El flautista asintió de buena gana, así que Saori llamó la atención de los concurrentes para presentarlo y en breve, una hermosa melodía inundó por completo el salón.

Fue una melodía hermosa que atrapaba por completo los sentidos de quienes la escuchaban. Una tonada dulce, un tanto melancólica, que con facilidad consiguió dejar a flor de piel los sentimientos de muchos de los asistentes durante los minutos que duró su interpretación.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando el flautista dio por concluida su melodía y más de uno de los presentes le solicitaron que interpretara otra pieza, por lo que el joven músico sugirió un concierto a dos voces, si es que alguien podía acompañarlo al piano.

Saori sintió sobre ella los peculiares ojos del vienés y asintió con una sonrisa, acercándose sin demora al piano que se encontraba en un rincón de la estancia, ante los aplausos de varios de los invitados que festejaban el poder escucharla, pues muchos conocían bien la fama de la joven al teclado.

El silencio se hizo casi total en el salón cuando las notas provenientes de la flauta y el piano inundaron el ambiente. La pieza no les era desconocida a ninguno de los dos intérpretes y estos se acoplaron a la perfección el uno al otro, pese a que nunca antes habían tocado juntos.

Se trataba de una melodía más alegre que la que con anterioridad había interpretado el flautista y resultaba bastante amena para los oyentes, que la escuchaban embelesados. Una verdadera delicia para los oídos. Y de nuevo el público estalló en aplausos cuando la música llegó a su término.

Saori y Sorrento intercambiaron sonrisas, cada uno bastante satisfecho con su participación, y, tras dedicarle al otro una ligera reverencia con la cabeza para agradecerle su acompañamiento, ambos dieron por terminada su interpretación, guardando el flautista su instrumento en su estuche y levantándose la joven del piano.

Varios de los asistentes se acercaron de inmediato a ellos para felicitarlos por sus habilidades musicales, pero la joven Kido desvió por completo la atención hacia el vienés y ella se alejó disimuladamente, dejando que él se llevara la gloria del momento.

-Te dije que era bueno- le repitió Julián, dándole alcance cuando ella se detuvo a prudente distancia del flautista, en un rincón de la estancia.

-Me duele reconocerlo, pero esta vez tenías toda la razón- comentó Saori con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Ves? Podemos estar de acuerdo de vez en cuando- le dijo el peliazul guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole alegremente.

-Supongo, pero debes aceptar que tú adoras discutir conmigo- le recordó la chica entretenida.

-Ja, claro que sí, pocas personas son tan necias como tú, pequeña, y es divertido llevarte la contraria- declaró el joven con todo el cinismo del mundo, pero aún mostrando una sonrisa encantadora.

Saori no se molestó por el comentario y, al contrario, le sonrió con tranquilidad al griego. Sin duda era curiosa la relación que había entre ellos. Podían ser acérrimos rivales cuando debatían, siempre teniendo entre ellos esa sensación de inquietud que se despertaban mutuamente, pero cuando hacían las paces, por lo general terminaban dándose cuenta de que la compañía del otro podía resultarles grata… al menos por un rato.

Por algunos minutos, ambos se limitaron a quedarse allí, uno al lado del otro en silencio, admirando al resto de los invitados, viendo cómo unos conversaban despreocupadamente por aquí y por allá, mientras otros rondaban las mesas de bocadillos y otros cuantos se replegaban en algún rincón, buscando un momento de tranquilidad. Y ninguno de los dos había hecho nada por romper el grato silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos cuando una nueva melodía del piano, que subía lentamente de tono, inundó por completo el salón.

Se trataba de una tonada alegre y llena de vitalidad que consiguió en breves instantes que los presentes en la habitación guardaran un silencio absoluto para poder apreciarla con completa claridad. Era una melodía muy diferente a las dos que se había interpretado previamente, pero era hermosa, completamente hermosa a su propia manera y la mayoría de los que la escuchaban no pudieron evitar sonreír, contagiándose de la alegría y energía que se desprendía con cada una de sus notas.

Las miradas de Saori y el resto de los presentes habían vuelto a quedar fijas en el piano, donde, sentado ante el teclado, se encontraba un chico bastante delgado y no muy alto de piel blanca y cabellos cortos y castaños. No parecía tener más de 12 años y tocaba con los ojos cerrados, completamente concentrado en la melodía a la que estaba dando forma, disfrutando de ella al máximo mientras la interpretaba.

Lucía tan joven y era tal su talento y desenvoltura al piano, que Saori no pudo evitar pensar que quizás así se habría visto Mozart en su época, incluso la melodía que tocaba le recordaba por fragmentos a algunas de las obras del célebre compositor austriaco.

Para cuando el pequeño músico concluyó la pieza que estaba ejecutando, el silencio se prolongó algunos breves instantes más antes de que el público comprendiera que en verdad acababan de apreciar una interpretación prodigiosa y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, resonando por toda la espaciosa habitación.

El chico se quedó aún algunos momentos ante el piano con los ojos cerrados, como para terminar de disfrutar de su obra, y finalmente se puso de pie e hizo una graciosa reverencia ante los presentes a la vez que sus párpados se separaban, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, mismos que fueron a posarse casi de inmediato en la joven anfitriona, como si todo el tiempo hubiera sabido en dónde se encontraba.

Saori le sostuvo la mirada, experimentando una extraña sensación en su interior que no podía definir. El chico le sonreía y ella no tuvo dificultad alguna para devolverle el gesto, pero pudo notar cómo varios de sus músculos se tensaban. Era muy raro. Una parte de sí deseaba acercarse al pequeño músico y darle la mejor de las bienvenidas, ya que se sentía contenta de verlo, pese a que ni siquiera lo conocía. Sin embargo, otra parte de su ser le decía que fuera precavida, porque la presencia de ese niño allí… no podía significar nada bueno.

Por su parte, al lado de la joven Kido, Julián Solo también experimentó una extraña sensación cuando la mirada del muchacho se posó en la chica a su lado. Él sabía quién era ese niño, había escuchado mucho de él ya que provenía de otra familia antigua e influyente de Grecia, pero era la primera vez que lo tenía enfrente y sin embargo… estaba seguro de que ya antes había visto esos mismos ojos en algún lado, y por alguna razón, todo su ser se puso en alerta al verlo sin que él comprendiera por qué se sentía de esa manera.

Pero ajeno a todas las sensaciones que había despertado en los dos jóvenes herederos, el pequeño músico se alejó finalmente del piano y avanzó con desenfado hacia Saori.

La joven anfitriona siguió con la vista el recorrido del chico desde su piano hasta detenerse a apenas un par de pasos frente a ella y su acompañante. El muchacho, por su parte, fijó sus ojos celestes en los de ella y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos breves momentos. Esos pedazos de cielo que él tenía por ojos le resultaban terriblemente fascinantes a la chica; eran tan vivaces, tan impenetrables… ¿tan familiares?

-Dédalus Caristeas, ¿cierto?- le preguntó en eso Julián al muchacho y él sonrió abiertamente desviando su vista hacia el peliazul.

-Señor Solo, es un honor poder conocerlo en persona- lo saludó estrechándole una mano con entusiasmo para luego volver a fijar su mirada en la pelimorada, tendiendo su mano hacia ella para sujetar sus dedos con cuidado y acercarlos a sus labios para besárselos de manera galante- También es un placer conocerla a usted, señorita Kido- le aseguró sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella y con la mano de la chica aún presa en la suya- Mi padre le envía sus saludos, delicada Palas Atenea de Tokio-

Las pupilas de Saori y también las de Julián se dilataron ante aquél sencillo saludo. _"Palas Atenea de Tokio"_. Eran 4 simples palabras, pero fueron suficientes para que ambos jóvenes experimentaran una extraña sensación de vacío en el interior de sus cuerpos.

-Je, mi padre dice que usted es tan lista y hábil en los negocios que sin duda es comparable con la señora de Atenas- explicó el chico sonriendo despreocupadamente y sin inmutarse por las expresiones de los jóvenes frente a él.

-Oh- exclamó Saori procurando ignorar las extrañas sensaciones que la habían invadido- Y, ¿quién es tu padre?- le preguntó intentando sonreír pese al cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo ante la pregunta que ella misma acababa de formular.

El pequeño griego la miró de manera penetrante antes de contestar, consiguiendo que el cosquilleo que la pelimorada experimentaba se intensificara aún más, pese a que el chico le seguía obsequiando una lindísima sonrisa mientras la veía. Y a su lado, Julián experimentó una extraña opresión en su estómago a la vez que la sensación de alerta que había sentido antes volvía con aún más fuerzas. Pero el peliazul sabía que era ridículo lo que estaba sintiendo, no era como si el padre del chico ante él fuera el líder de la mafia o algo parecido, al contrario, él sabía quién era su progenitor y hasta la convenía cualquier conexión que pudiera hacer con él para sus propios negocios.

-Kostis Caristeas- alcanzó a decir sintiendo la boca seca y convenciéndose de que estaba en lo correcto y que nadie más era el padre del muchacho que tenía enfrente- Es un importante embajador griego- agregó con más confianza, convenciéndose de lo absurdo que resultaban todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Dédalus Caristeas fijó sus ojos celestes entonces en Julián y él pudo sentir cómo la opresión sobre su estómago aumentaba, aunque su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable ante la bella sonrisa que el chico le obsequiaba, aparentemente desconocedor de la perturbación que le producía.

-El embajador Caristeas le envía sus disculpas por no poder asistir, pero tuvo que salir en un viaje que no le permitía demoras- le dijo el chico a Saori, volviendo a centrar en ella su mirada- Pero le aseguro que mi padre habría sido feliz de haber podido presentarle sus respetos en persona- agregó sonriéndole de manera dulce y con esas palabras, el desagradable cosquilleo que había experimentado la joven Kido desapareció para ser sustituido por una agradable sensación de calidez, que pese a que de igual manera le resultaba desconcertante, la reconfortó de sobremanera.

-Agradécele sus saludos a tu padre de mi parte cuando lo veas… Dédalus, ¿cierto?- le dijo Saori sintiéndose algo más tranquila.

-Sip, Dédalus- asintió el chico con desenfado- Y no dude que sus agradecimientos llegarán al embajador, señorita Kido- le aseguró dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

Saori le devolvió la sonrisa de buena gana, mientras que Julián se limitó a observar a su pequeño compatriota con algo de confusión. ¿Era idea suya o ese chico parecía referirse hacia el embajador Caristeas y hacia su padre como si fueran dos personas distintas? Aunque, reconsiderándolo mejor, en realidad quizás no era tan raro que el hijo de un personaje importante de la sociedad terminara haciendo esas distinciones para resaltar el puesto de sus progenitores, o al menos de eso trató de convencerse el peliazul.

De cualquier forma, ya no tuvo tiempo de ahondar más en el asunto, puesto que justo en ese momento, alguien más llamó la atención de todos ellos.

-¿Señorita Kido?- llamó a la pelimorada una suave voz femenina, haciendo voltear no sólo a la aludida, sino también a los 2 griegos que la acompañaban.

Se trataba de Pandora Heinstein, quien se había acercado al grupo acompañada por su hermano menor, quien tenía prácticamente la misma edad que la anfitriona del evento y era apenas un par de centímetros más alto que la misma, situación que ambos notaron cuando sus ojos se posaron en los del otro.

Julián despertaba en Saori una extraña sensación de inquietud y rivalidad; Dédalus le había producido una mezcla de alegría y alarma que le resultaba aún más desconcertante; pero ese chico pelinegro que acababa de detenerse frente a ella… consiguió que la piel de todo su cuerpo se erizara a la vez que un desagradable escalofrío la recorría por completo.

Las facciones del joven eran muy dulces y serenas, la mirada de sus ojos de un pálido azul grisáceo era muy limpia e inocente, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, Saori lo quería lo más lejos de ella que fuera posible. Ese fue el deseo que experimentó en su interior con todas sus fuerzas, pero pese a todo consiguió esbozar una amable sonrisa, luchando por contenerse frente a sus invitados.

Por su parte, Ritter Heinstein también experimentó una extraña sensación en su interior en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la joven Kido. Él era muy tranquilo, amable, bastante introvertido, pero por lo general les resultaba agradable a las personas en cuanto lo conocían; nunca había sentido que odiara a alguien, pero sólo de ver a la chica ante él, sintió que todo su ser temblaba ligeramente a la vez que se inundaba de ese singular sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado. ¿Pero cómo podía odiar a alguien que acababa de conocer y con quien ni siquiera había intercambiado ni una palabra? Así que procuró ignorar esa extraña sensación y esbozó una ligera sonrisa para corresponder la que Saori le obsequiaba, aunque Julián y Dédalus, que se encontraban a los lados de la chica, no tuvieron dificultad para notar el sutil toque de severidad con el que se había teñido la, hasta hacía poco, apacible mirada del pelinegro.

-Señorita Kido- habló por fin el joven alemán tendiendo su mano derecha hacia la joven- Ritter Heinstein a sus órdenes- se presentó haciendo una ligera reverencia, pero sin que sus ojos se hubieran alejado ni un segundo de los de la anfitriona.

Saori extendió su mano hacia el pelinegro con algo de indecisión, pero él se la tomó con suavidad y se la llevó a los labios para besársela de manera galante, lo que consiguió que la chica hiciera lo posible por relajarse un poco, pese a que la sensación de alarma que experimentaba en su interior no había disminuido ni un poco.

El contacto fue efímero y si no acrecentó aún más las sensaciones que los jóvenes experimentaban, fue sólo porque éstas ya se encontraban al máximo. Y así, apenas unos segundos después de haberle cedido su mano, Saori quiso soltarse del pelinegro, pero en el último instante, éste apretó con fuerza los dedos de las joven con los suyos para evitar que ella se liberara de su agarre, consiguiendo que una ligera mueca de dolor se dibujara en el rostro de la chica y que tanto Julián como Pandora abrieran los ojos con desmedida sorpresa ante lo que el chico había hecho. Sólo Dédalus permaneció imperturbable, incluso parecía divertido con la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Saori y Pandora abrieron la boca para decir algo, buscando que el joven Heinstein soltara a la primera, pero antes de que alguna hubiera articulado una palabra, Julián sujetó con firmeza la muñeca del pelinegro, ejerciendo fuerza sobre ella para que de este modo el chico soltara a su ocasional presa.

La joven Kido retiró su mano de inmediato en cuanto la sintió libre y se la llevó al pecho, sujetándola con su otra mano, con una expresión de temor mal contenido ensombreciendo su rostro.

Por su parte, Ritter volteó a ver al joven peliazul que lo había sujetado y Julián notó sin problemas la gradual transformación que sufrió la mirada del menor mientras él aún lo sujetaba, pues al momento en que volteó a verlo, los ojos del más joven de los Heinstein lucían fríos y severos, pero de inmediato cambiaron a una mirada de sorpresa, que fue compartida por el joven Solo, pues cada uno sintió en esos momentos que no era la primera vez que se veían reflejado en los ojos del otro. Finalmente, tras apenas unos brevísimos instantes, la mirada del pelinegro recuperó por completo su amabilidad de siempre y entonces fue en su rostro que se dibujó una ligera mueca de dolor.

-Me lastimas- se quejó Ritter con sus ojos aún fijos en los mares que Julián tenía por ojos.

El peliazul soltó de inmediato al menor, pero la sorpresa aún no había abandonado su rostro y su mirada seguía bien atenta en el pelinegro sin comprender por qué le resultaba tan… familiar.

-Disculpa, pero es que tú…- comenzó a decir el joven Solo.

-Sí, lo sé- lo interrumpió el menor de los Heinstein a la vez que volteaba a ver con rostro verdaderamente apenado a Saori- Perdón, señorita Kido, le juro que fue un movimiento involuntario, no sé qué rayos me pasó- se disculpó y la pelimorada no pudo ver más que sinceridad en su mirada en esos momentos.

-No te preocupes- le contestó al mismo tiempo que estiraba los dedos que le había estrujado, notando que en realidad no había sido gran cosa- No fue nada-

-Lo siento- volvió a disculparse el pelinegro, bajando el rostro apenado.

-Disculpen, Ritter no se ha sentido bien… quizás no fue buena idea venir- intervino Pandora poniendo una mano sobre uno de los hombros de su hermano.

-Muchas cosas pasan sin que comprendamos por qué- comentó en eso Dédalus, atrayendo hacia sí la atención de los otros 4- Pero lamentarnos por lo pasado es algo completamente inútil. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir adelante procurando enmendar con nuestras acciones aquello de lo que nos arrepentimos- declaró con una expresión de seriedad bastante contrastante con el total desenfado con el que se había comportado hasta ese momento- Si no hubieran venido, se habrían perdido de muy buena música- agregó recuperando su alegre sonrisa a la vez que fijaba su mirada en los hermanos Heinstein- Las Musas deben estar muy ocupadas esta noche para que los músicos que se han reunido aquí puedan seguir deleitando a los invitados de Saori-

Los 4 jóvenes que rodeaban al pequeño griego sonrieron sin que pudieran evitarlo ante lo que él decía y la manera en que lo hacía. El chico era carismático, ninguno podía negarlo… por mucho que les ocasionara distintas y contradictorias sensaciones a cada uno de ellos.

-Es verdad, disfrutemos el momento y no nos preocupemos por cosas pasadas- le dio la razón la anfitriona del evento sonriéndoles a los demás- Y por cierto que tú también eres un gran músico- le dijo a Dédalus obsequiándole una linda sonrisa que el chico le devolvió de buena gana.

-¡Claro! A mí me enseñó a tocar el mismísimo Apolo en persona, así que no podía esperarse menos de mis composiciones- declaró el joven griego sonriendo divertido, aunque por alguna razón, ese bromista comentario consiguió que Saori, Julián y Ritter experimentaran una extraña punzada en sus pechos- Pero bueno, voy por un bocadillo, porque hasta los prodigios necesitamos recuperar energías luego de una interpretación magistral- agregó buscando con la mirada algún tentempié.

-Qué modesto es este niño- murmuró Julián lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan.

-Je, sí, yo siempre peco de humildad- dijo el aludido sonriendo con cinismo y ya dispuesto a retirarse, aunque se detuvo en el último instante y volteó de nuevo para fijar su mirada en los demás- Ustedes también deberían comer algo. La noche es larga y necesitarán muchas energías para sobrellevarla hasta el final- les dijo con un tono tal y con cierto brillo en la mirada que consiguió que cada uno de los aludidos experimentara un escalofrío que les recorrió toda la espalda- Nos vemos luego- se despidió finalmente agitando una mano y con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Saori y los demás lo vieron alejarse aún con la sensación del escalofrío que habían experimentado recorriéndoles la espalda, aunque cada uno hizo lo posible por ignorar aquella desagradable impresión.

-Ese niño es extraño- susurró Ritter aún siguiendo con la mirada al pequeño griego mientras éste se alejaba por entre los invitados.

-_El burro hablando de orejas_- murmuró Julián viéndolo de reojo, consiguiendo que el pelinegro volteara a verlo con malos ojos.

El joven Solo sintió cómo el otro lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero él le sostuvo la vista sin inmutarse y también viéndolo con mirada penetrante. Por unos breves momentos fue como si se estuvieran retando con los ojos, pero finalmente las facciones de ambos se relajaron y el esbozo de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros.

-Julián Solo- se presentó el peliazul con el chico percatándose de que no lo había hecho antes y tendiéndole la mano al pelinegro.

-Ritter Heinstein- volvió a presentarse el aludido estrechando la mano de su interlocutor.

El contacto entre ellos duró un poco más y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada mientras estrechaban sus manos. De nuevo se retaban con los ojos y esta vez ambos fueron bien conscientes del momento en que cada uno aumentó considerablemente la fuerza de su apretón instantes antes de que por fin se soltaran.

-Tienes fuerza en las manos, niño- reconoció Julián tallándose la palma que el pelinegro había estrechado.

-Ya ves- se limitó a decir el otro también tallándose la palma que el griego le tomara.

-Hombres- suspiró Pandora con tono resignado y negando con el rostro- Creo que yo mejor voy por algo de tomar. Con permiso- se disculpó retirándose de allí.

-¡Pandora, espera!- la llamó Ritter dando unos pasos tras ella, aunque se detuvo en el último momento y de nuevo volteó a ver a Saori con rostro apenado- De verdad disculpa si te lastimé- insistió al respecto con voz sincera y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Julián- Nos vemos- le dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano que el peliazul le respondió con una ligera sonrisa, misma que conservó en su rostro hasta que se percató de que Saori lo veía fijamente.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó confundido.

-Nada, es sólo que… parece como si ya se conocieran de antes- comentó la joven abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo una vaga preocupación sin que comprendiera el motivo de la misma.

-Je, sí, justamente tuve la impresión de que de algún lado ya conocía a ese chico-admitió Julián sonriendo con expresión un tanto confundida- Quizás de otra vida- agregó fijando sus ojos en la muchacha.

-Sí, quizás- susurró ella abrazándose con más fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el peliazul al notar su gesto, pero ella se limitó a asentir con el rostro sin lucir muy convincente- Vamos por un trago, ¿quieres? Creo que de verdad nos hace falta-

Saori asintió intentando sonreír con despreocupación, pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieta por algún motivo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Julián no dijo nada mientras la guiaba en busca de una bebida, pero podía notar su inquietud y, siendo sincero, desde hacía algunos momentos que él mismo sentía que algo no estaba bien en el ambiente.

A algunos metros de ellos, Dédalus Caristeas los seguía con la mirada mientras él se encontraba comiendo un croissant, recargado contra una pared cerca de una ventana, al lado de un hombre muy alto y delgado, de largos cabellos lacios y negros, mismo que estaba recargado en el alféizar de la ventana, viendo hacia afuera de espaldas al resto de los invitados.

-Creo que empiezan a notarlo- comentó el pequeño griego justo antes de darle una gran mordida a su bocadillo.

-No es para menos- dijo el hombre a su lado con voz grave- Por muy dormidos que estén, deberían ser capaces de detectar cuando sus vidas corren peligro de muerte-

-Supongo- asintió el chico dándole otra mordida al panecillo- Je, la verdadera fiesta va a comenzar muy pronto- agregó con una enigmática sonrisa a la vez que sus ojos celestes iban a posarse en el menor de los hermanos Heinstein, quien acababa de acercarse a otra de las ventanas del lado opuesto del salón, donde un hombre alto y rubio se encontraba recargado contra la pared, con sus ojos de color dorado fijos en Pandora, quien platicaba con algunas señoras a poca distancia de él.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista, Ulrik?- le preguntó el joven pelinegro al rubio, viéndolo con mirada acusadora y con un ligero toque de burla en la voz.

-¿Perdón?- contestó el aludido fingiendo demencia y apartando de inmediato su mirada de la pelinegra para posarla en el chico ante él.

-¿Llegará el día en que le confieses a mi hermana que te gusta?- le dijo el chico dirigiéndole una pícara sonrisa- Porque aquí entre nos, no creo que le resultes tan indiferente- agregó sonriendo con más ganas.

-Ya alucinas cosas, pequeño- se limitó a responderle el rubio esbozando una ligera sonrisa y cerrando los ojos a la vez que ahogaba un suspiro- Además, ¿quién soy yo para fijarme en ella?- susurró adoptando un rostro bastante serio.

Ritter suspiró con expresión cansada. Él no era de la clase de personas que confiaba ciegamente en otros, pero el hombre rubio a su lado se había ganado por completo su confianza y su respeto.

Ulrik Schmeichel se había convertido en guardaespaldas suyo y de su hermana hacía ya algunos años y se habían entendido bastante bien pese al carácter serio y reservado del rubio, a tal grado que los dos hermanos lo veían ahora más como un amigo que como un simple empleado. Ciertamente que el joven originario de las Islas Feroe no era la simpatía andante, pero estimaba a los Heinstein a un grado al que ni él mismo comprendía cómo había llegado y se había propuesto protegerlos siempre a toda costa, por lo que Ritter y Pandora no podían menos que sentirse seguros a su lado y le agradecían de sobremanera todas las atenciones que tenía hacia ellos.

-A mí no me desagradarías de cuñado- insistió el joven pelinegro con otro suspiro- Ya sabes lo que dicen por allí de _más vale malo por conocido que bueno por conocer_- agregó ahogando una risita traviesa.

-Gracias por tu voto de confianza- murmuró el rubio con sarcasmo y viendo con no muy buenos ojos al muchacho, aunque al final ambos terminaron sonriendo- ¿Qué pasó con la señorita Kido?- le preguntó tras unos instantes fijando sus ojos dorados en los del chico.

Ritter resopló con desgano al mismo tiempo que se recargaba al lado de su guardaespaldas.

-No sé- musitó al fin con expresión confusa- De pronto sentí mucha ira contra ella, pero ni siquiera sé por qué. No entiendo qué me pasó. ¿Crees que sea bipolar?- le preguntó el rubio viéndolo con rostro preocupado- Pandora dice que a veces parezco dos personas diferentes cuando estoy tranquilo y cuando me enojo por algo-

-Yo creo que más bien no sabes cómo canalizar adecuadamente tus emociones- le contestó el de ojos dorados viéndolo con benevolencia.

El joven Heinstein inhaló despacio ante esa respuesta y contuvo unos instantes el aire antes de liberarlo de nuevo. Por alguna razón que le resultaba desconocida, durante esos breves momentos, el rostro del chico peliverde con el que se había encontrado rato atrás acudió a su mente.

-A veces creo…- susurró con suavidad evocando en su memoria los ojos verdes del muchacho y las extrañas sensaciones que había experimentado cuando sus miradas se encontraron- Que yo no debería existir en este mundo- terminó con voz ahogada.

Ulrik observó con algo de preocupación al joven mientras él se mantenía recargado en la pared a su lado y con la mirada baja.

-No digas tonterías- le dijo viéndolo con sincera estima- Todos estamos en este mundo por alguna razón. La vida de tu hermana no sería lo mismo sin ti, ni la mía tampoco- declaró con voz amable, consiguiendo que el pelinegro levantara la mirada y lo viera con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Sería más cómoda y tranquila?- le preguntó en son de broma.

-Seguramente, pero pues ya nos acostumbramos a tu presencia- respondió el rubio sonriéndole y siguiéndole el juego- Ya verás que pronto vas a descubrir muchas más razones por las que agradecerás estar aquí y ahora- le aseguró con serenidad.

Ritter le sonrió agradecido por sus palabras. No era que acostumbrara deprimirse por cosas sin importancia, pero es que el haberse visto reflejado en los ojos verdes del joven japonés de hacía rato le había producido la extraña sensación de que presencia estaba de más en el mundo.

Pero el pelinegro respiró con nuevos ánimos, decidido a quitarse de encima aquellos absurdos pensamientos y procuró serenarse, aunque eso no fue del todo posible, pues en ese preciso instante, una desagradable sensación lo invadió por completo.

Fue un escalofrío que lo hizo estremecerse en su totalidad al mismo tiempo que sentía una punzada en su corazón. Algo no estaba bien a su alrededor. La atmósfera parecía haberse vuelto más pesada y le costaba respirar. Además, la temperatura debía haber bajado por lo menos 2 o 3 grados de golpe en la habitación, pero al observar con detenimiento a su alrededor, el pelinegro notó que nada había cambiado en la actitud del resto de los invitados. Nadie más había notado lo mismo que él.

-¿Ritter?- lo llamó el rubio confundido al notar cómo el chico recorría el lugar con mirada ansiosa- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Tú tampoco lo sientes, Ulrik?- se limitó a contestarle el muchacho sin dejar de pasear su mirada por toda la estancia.

-¿Qué cosa?- interrogó el aludido sin comprender.

Ritter no le contestó de inmediato, pues no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que algo no estaba bien. Todo su entorno se iba cubriendo por un aire fétido que le producía una sensación muy desagradable… aunque terriblemente conocida.

-La Muerte se acerca- susurró Dédalus Caristeas del otro lado de la habitación, con sus ojos aún fijos en el menor de los Heinstein.

-Ya era hora- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción el hombre a su lado al mismo tiempo que se erguía cuan alto era y volteaba hacia el salón para buscar con sus ojos rojizos a algunas personas en particular- ¿Todo está listo?- le preguntó al pequeño griego volteando a verlo de reojo.

-Sip, pero recuerda que más vale ser lo más discretos que podamos, _Marcus_- le contestó el castaño dirigiéndole una significativa mirada y dándole un énfasis especial al nombre que acababa de pronunciar, consiguiendo que el aludido emitiera un gruñido con rostro fastidiado.

-Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, _enano_, así que no fastidies- le dijo también resaltando el sobrenombre con el que se había referido al chico.

Y sin esperar nada más, el pelinegro se alejó a grandes zancadas por el salón, mientras el joven Caristeas se limitaba a verlo avanzar a la vez que negaba con el rostro.

-Por Zeus, ¿por qué algunas personas serán tan necias e impacientes?- se preguntó entre suspiros con rostro resignado, pero pronto dejó sus pensamientos de lado para centrar toda su atención en las mismas personas a las que el pelinegro había localizado con la mirada- Pero en fin, pues que empiece el espectáculo- se dijo con una sonrisa divertida al mismo tiempo que se sacaba de debajo del saco una pequeña siringa compuesta por varios tubos de caña, que de inmediato se llevó a los labios para soplar en ella, arrancándole una nota grave y prolongada que sólo algunos pocos de los presentes alcanzaron a escuchar.

Saori y Julián, que se habían quedado cerca de una mesa donde había varias copas servidas, levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo en el preciso momento en que esa nota llegó a sus oídos, intercambiando unas rápidas miradas que les permitió a cada uno ver algo de temor y confusión en los ojos del otro. Pero no pudieron articular ni una palabra, pues entonces, ambos sintieron cómo la temperatura descendía bruscamente a la vez que un ligero temblor comenzaba a sacudir la mansión.

-Julián…- gimió Saori abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza, procurando recuperar algo del calor que su cuerpo perdió por el cambio de temperatura- ¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntó al ver que nadie más parecía notar la ligera vibración que agitaba el suelo ni el frío que comenzaba a adueñarse del lugar.

Pero el peliazul no le contestó, puesto que él tenía toda atención centrada en recorrer todo su entorno con la mirada, buscando la fuente de aquella repentina perturbación. Así, al girar hacia un lado, sus ojos de mar se toparon con la mirada de Sorrento, quien al parecer sí se percataba del extraño temblor que parecía ir haciéndose más fuerte y también intentaba descubrir con la vista qué era lo que estaba pasando. Y al girar en otra dirección, se topó con la mirada confundida de Ritter Heinstein, quien respiraba agitadamente, al parecer percibiendo de manera más intensa que ellos esos sutiles cambios que impresionaban de manera tan desagradable sus sentidos.

Saori notó ese intercambio de miradas, percatándose de que Pandora y el rubio al lado de Ritter también parecían haber notado al fin lo que pasaba. Entonces sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta que daba hacia una terraza, por donde 4 agitados chicos acababan de entrar al salón con rostros confundidos y un tanto asustados.

-Seiya, muchachos…- susurró la pelimorada comenzando a experimentar una angustiosa urgencia por salir de allí cuanto antes.

Más ya no hubo tiempo de nada.

De golpe, el ligero temblor que había comenzado a sentirse se intensificó a tal grado que muchos de los asistentes tuvieron que sujetarse de algo para evitar caerse por el brusco movimiento que agitaba la mansión entera.

Los cristales de las ventanas comenzaron a vibrar frenéticamente hasta que se hicieron pedazos, justo en el mismo momento en que toda la cristalería en la habitación estallaba y también al mismo tiempo en el que un horrible y estrepitoso ruido se extendía por la habitación, provocando que más de una persona se llevara las manos a los oídos para cubrírselos por lo que molesto que resultaba.

Era un grito muy agudo al que no tardaron en unírsele otros más igual de lacerantes para la audición. Y con ellos llegó también un olor hediondo que se extendía a toda velocidad por la habitación.

Saori sintió muchas náuseas y comenzó a sudar frío ante todo aquello, y por la forma en que Julián se dobló ligeramente sobre sí mismo a unos pasos de ella, estuvo segura de que no había sido la única que se sintió a punto de volver el estómago.

Muchos de los invitados habían comenzado a gritar ante el incesante temblor y todos se movían de aquí para allá buscando un lugar seguro hasta que pasara lo que suponían era un simple terremoto. El ambiente de la fiesta había sido reemplazado por el caos total y en medio de todo ese desorden, de pronto, las puertas y las ventanas ya sin vidrios salieron volando de sus sitios, dándoles paso a varios entes enfundados en mantos negros, que entraron volando y lanzando agudos y chirriantes gritos. Seis mujeres de rostro pálido cual fantasmas, con largos y despeinados cabellos negros que ondeaban a sus espaldas mientras ellas sobrevolaban el salón; los ojos eran muy negros e inyectados de sangre y poseían afiladas garras y dientes que mostraban amenazadoras mientras seguían volando sobre las cabezas de los presentes sin dejar de lanzar sus horribles chillidos. Además, eran ellas las que despedían el nauseabundo olor que ahora infestaba todo el ambiente; un hedor putrefacto y penetrante… un olor a muerte…

Saori, Julián y Ritter se quedaron congelados en sus respectivos sitios al ver a esos seres espeluznantes. Cada uno estaba sudando frío y podía sentir un desagradable vacío en su interior. Sus mentes les decían a gritos que huyeran de allí a la brevedad posible, pero sus cuerpos no respondían, no sólo debido al terror que estaban sintiendo, sino porque mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en aquellas criaturas, algo en su interior parecía decirles que era urgente que recordaran algo que estaban reprimiendo en lo más profundo de su ser, pues si no lo hacían pronto… no sobrevivirían.

Y los 3 seguían intentando reaccionar de la fatal atracción que esos seres ejercían sobre sus personas, cuando aquellas criaturas se percataron de su ubicación y, por pares, fijaron sus sanguinarias miradas en ellos, dirigiéndoles unas frías y aterradoras sonrisas que les permitieron a los jóvenes ver en su totalidad las afiladas y blancas dentaduras que poseían.

Todo lo que ocurrió después fue demasiado rápido. Saori y Julián vieron cómo 4 de esas horribles mujeres se lanzaban contra ellos sin que sus cuerpos hubieran podido reaccionar aún para emprender la huída. Parecía inevitable que esas letales garras que se dirigían exactamente hacia sus cuellos destrozaran sus vértebras cervicales con el puro impacto de la embestida, pero algo pasó en el último momento.

-¡¡¡SAORI!!!-

-¡¡¡JULIÁN!!!-

La pelimorada apenas y fue consciente de un repentino empujón antes de que notara que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, entre los brazos de Seiya, con Shun a su lado y con Hyoga, Shiryu y otro joven de cortos cabellos de color azul oscuro al que no había visto llegar, de pie frente a ellos en actitud defensiva.

Por su parte, el joven Solo también apenas y se dio cuenta de que alguien lo empujaba hacia la pared a sus espaldas y de lo siguiente que fue consciente fue que Sorrento estaba frente a él, esgrimiendo cual espada un largo fierro que hasta hacía unos minutos formaba parte del armazón de una ventana, moviéndolo entre sus manos con una habilidad que hasta entonces desconocía el peliazul.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó el flautista al joven empresario, sin despegar su mirada ni un segundo de los terribles seres que volaban sobre sus cabezas.

Julián apenas y pudo asentir con voz entrecortada, mientras que el joven músico intercambiaba una fugaz mirada con los chicos que protegían a la anfitriona del saboteado evento.

Esa simple mirada de reojo bastó para que los 6 muchachos sintieran que no era la primera vez que se veían, pero no había tiempo para hacer preguntas. Era obvio que aquellas criaturas tenían en la mira a los jóvenes herederos y también era un hecho que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a dejarlas cumplir sus objetivos, así que no les costó comprender que, al menos durante esos momentos, lo mejor era que actuaran en equipo.

Pero justo al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba en un lado del salón de eventos de la mansión, por otra parte, las otras 2 espeluznantes mujeres fueron frenadas en su intento de segar la vida del menor de los Heinstein cuando Ulrik alejó al joven pelinegro de su trayectoria en un movimiento desesperado, de modo que Ritter también apenas y fue capaz de notar lo que ocurrió en esos momentos y sólo se percató de cuando ya estaba al lado de su hermana mayor, quien lo cubría protectoramente con su cuerpo mientras el rubio guardaespaldas se mantenía frente a ellos dispuesto a todo para protegerlos.

El joven de pálidos ojos azul grisáceos no pudo evitar que su vista divagara por todo su entorno y, pese a que su mirada parecía un tanto perdida, pudo notar sin dificultad todo el caos que lo rodeaba: los gritos del resto de los invitados se confundían con los horribles chillidos de las espantosas mujeres que sobrevolaban el lugar mientras que las personas corrían intentando alejarse de su camino atropellándose unos a otros en su desesperado intento de escape. Más de la mitad de los asistentes ya habían huido arrasando lo que se pusiera a su paso para abrirse camino hacia alguna salida y la mayoría de los que quedaban no tardarían en seguir sus pasos. Los únicos que se mantenían en sus puestos eran los jóvenes que rodeaban a Saori y a Julián en otra parte de la habitación, así como Dédalus Caristeas, quien se encontraba del lado opuesto del salón, de pie en lo que quedaba del marco de una ventana y tocando una siringa que no parecía emitir ninguna tonada.

Ritter fijó su mirada en el pequeño griego intentando comprender lo que este hacía. Un ligero y apenas perceptible resplandor de una blancura extraterrenal lo envolvía por completo, pero no era el único que lucía así, pues fue entonces que el alemán notó que dicho resplandor también estaba cubriendo a los otros 8 jóvenes que intentaban protegerse del embate de las terribles criaturas sobre sus cabezas, así como a su hermana, su guardaespaldas y a él mismo.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero esas horribles mujeres que los acechaban parecían más que dispuestas a eliminarlos justamente a ellos. No le prestaban atención al resto de los invitados. Sus ojos inyectados de sangre sólo buscaban a los 3 jóvenes herederos, aunque era evidente que no les importaría matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino hacia sus presas.

-¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?- gimió Pandera abrazando más a su hermano y sin quitarles la mirada de encima a las criaturas.

-Keres-

La respuesta abandonó los labios de Ritter sin que él supiera siquiera cómo es que la conocía. Pero lo sabía, sabía lo que eran esos espíritus de la muerte y al volver a fijar su vista en ellos, una profunda ira comenzó a nacer en su interior.

-Vienen por ti- le dijo en eso una voz grave a sus espaldas, consiguiendo que Pandora respingara y que tanto ella como Ulrik le dirigieran una mirada de reojo a quien había hablado, un hombre muy alto y delgado de largos cabellos negros y ojos rojizos, mismos que estaban fijos en los del menor de los Heinstein, quien le sostenía la mirada aún experimentando esa extraña ira que lo invadía- Parece que esas Keres decidieron que era hora de cazar al Señor del mismo reino al que pertenecen- le dijo viéndolo con burla, logrando que los apacibles ojos del muchacho se volvieran terriblemente fríos y severos- Van a matarte lenta y dolorosamente y luego le jurarán fidelidad a un nuevo regente que ellas consideren más apropiado para el reino que habitan- le siseó con cizaña.

Pandora pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de su hermano temblaba entre sus brazos y quiso decir algo para callar al pelinegro que le decía todas esas cosas incomprensibles, pero él fue más rápido que ella.

-¿No piensas hacer nada?- prosiguió aún con la vista fija en los ojos del alemán al mismo tiempo que levantaba hacia él una larga espada enfundada en una vaina negra, ofreciéndosela con ambas manos.

Los ojos de Ritter se posaron en el arma y entonces, una fría y cruel sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a la vez que la mirada de sus ojos se quedaba completamente vacía y una extraña energía comenzó a emanar de él, haciendo que Pandora lo soltara viéndolo completamente confundida y asustada. Y antes de que ella o Ulrik hubieran podido decir o hacer algo para evitarlo, el chico le arrebató la espada de las manos al pelinegro y con suma habilidad y elegancia la desenfundó a la vez que volteaba, aún con la mirada vacía, hacia las criaturas que seguían acechándolo a él y a los demás desde arriba.

-Esto lo van a pagar caro, malditas traidoras- les siseó con una voz gélida y furiosa a las 6 Keres, mismas que ahora tenían puesta toda su atención en el joven pelinegro y quizás fue la imaginación de quienes en esos momentos las veían, ¿pero acaso lucían ligeramente asustadas?- ¡¡¡Regresen para siempre al Hades al que pertenecen!!!- les gritó con ira al mismo tiempo que la energía que emanaba de él aumentaba de golpe de manera más que considerable, envolviéndolo por completo en un aura negra.

Y sin más, el joven se impulsó sin problemas hacia arriba, dirigiendo su espada hacia las dos Keres que tenía más cerca…

__________________________________________________________________

**Je, ¿qué tal? De verdad espero que el capítulo no haya resultado cansado para ustedes y que al contrario, lo hayan podido disfrutar al menos un poco. Ya pronto vendrán algunas explicaciones… y muchas cosas más, pero todo a su debido tiempo n.n**

**Bueno, en esta ocasión sólo aclararé que las **_**Keres**_** son espíritus femeninos de la muerte violenta en la mitología griega y solían sobrevolar los campos de batalla en busca de moribundos o heridos para enviar sus almas al Inframundo, aunque bueno, por ahora sus presas eran algo más que eso. ¡Ah! Y se aceptan apuestas del enfrentamiento Riter Heinstein vs Keres XD**

**Ejem, en fin, el siguiente capítulo será…. **_**"Noche de Fiesta (Parte II)"**_**, y si la fiesta se está poniendo **_**interesante**_** en la tierra del sol naciente, esperen a ver la que habrá en otras partes del mundo, ¡wuajajaja! Cof, cof. Les dejo un pequeñisísimo adelanto:**

"…

_Todo había quedado sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Ya no se escuchaba nada._

_El peliazul rodó sobre sí mismo para quedar boca arriba, sintiendo cómo un hilillo de sangre le escurría desde una de sus sienes. Le daba lo mismo mantener los ojos abiertos o cerrados, igual no podía ver nada. Y entonces se percató del silencio que lo rodeaba; apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir el sonido de su propia respiración y de los acelerados latidos de su corazón, pero no podía estar solo, no a menos que los que le acompañaban hasta hacía unos minutos estuvieran…_

_-Camus- llamó sin que su voz sonara más fuerte que un suave murmullo, sintiendo un horrible vacío en su interior- ¡Camus!- insistió reuniendo fuerzas para sacar la voz, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta._

…"

**Y ahora sí, yo paso a despedirme. Espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión. Hasta la próxima n_n**


End file.
